Life, Unexpected
by snappers
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke receives a call that Itachi and his wife die in a car crash. Then he discovers that his brother left him with a legacy - Itachi's 5-year-old daughter. Thus, Sasuke becomes the reluctant guardian.
1. Chapter 1

_101510 Hi! Long time no see! *sigh* I know, I know... Another story when I haven't updated By Your Side for months? Sorry. I'm suffering from major, major writer's block for my other stories at the moment so... Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one! ^^_

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own one man - Super Junior's Lee Donghae! I dedicate this to him because it's his birthday! See my profile picture if you want to know what he looks like ^^

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a gloomy day when I was woken up abruptly. I looked around my bedroom and wondered what woke me up. The clock on the bedside table blinked 5:13 AM. I immediately had an inkling that something ominous was bound to happen because I would never wake up before 5:30. I sat up and glared out of the window. The sky was dark; a storm was brewing on the horizon. I sighed. I was supposed to play golf with a business associate that afternoon.

I dragged myself out of bed. Again, that feeling assailed my senses. I looked at the phone on the table. I wondered if I should call him, just to check. But that would be stupid. Why would I check up on my older brother? I could not just call to ask 'hey, you alright? I'm feeling kinda weird so I decided to call'. Yeah, definitely stupid. I was sure Itachi would laugh. What time was it on his side of the world, anyway? Maybe he was still at work or on the way home. And when was the last time I called him? Six years ago. Yeah, I was being stupid.

I was in a foul mood as I strode towards my office. Employees scurried out of the way when they saw me. They were smart enough to know that I was not to be pestered with.

"Yo, teme-sama!" a cheerful voice boomed out. Except for that idiot. "Good thing you brought an umbrella. You would have been soaking wet!"

"Cancel my appointment for this afternoon," I instructed my secretary as I walked past her desk. "For obvious reason."

"Yes, Uchiha-sama," she answered promptly, ignoring the pretzel she dropped in her coffee because of my sudden appearance.

"I have a car," I told the idiot who was tailing me behind. "I don't have an umbrella, idiot."

"You don't?" Naruto asked, dropping down on the chair opposite my desk. And that was when I noticed it, as he shook his spiky, blonde head.

"You're wet!" I complained dispassionately as droplets of water stained my desk.

"Yeah!" he answered enthusiastically with his trademark grin, "I was getting some bread and juice across the street when it poured down suddenly. Stupid rain. Anyway, breakfast!"

He placed a brown paper bag on the desk. The aroma of a freshly-baked bread wafted through the air as he opened the bag. The secretary came in with my usual morning coffee.

"Will there be anything else, Uchiha-sama?" she asked.

I shook my head, "You may go."

My best friend and vice president of the KONOHA Corporation, Uzumaki Naruto, attacked his piece of bread with gusto. He looked, as always, without a care in the world. I took a sip of coffee. Everything was normal – I was in my office with my obnoxious best friend eating breakfast as per usual. Nothing was wrong. But still, I could not shake off this feeling that something significant was about to happen.

"Naruto," I muttered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, blue eyes huge with curiosity.

"Have you ever had that feeling?"

"What feeling?"

"That feeling that keeps you preoccupied it gnaws at your insides."

"You mean like as if I'm not feeling good?"

"Something like that."

"Yeah!" he nodded in understanding. "I would feel like that sometimes."

"How do you deal with that?" I asked.

"I go to the bathroom, of course!" he responded seriously. "Believe me, you have to flush down the toilet all of your bad feelings then your insides will feel better!"

"Naruto,"

"What?"

"Get out."

"Geesh, teme!" he exclaimed, "Relax! I was just joking! And what's up with you anyway? You're gloomier than the weather."

"Today's not a good day."

"That's what I've been telling you!" Naruto spurted all of a sudden, "I've been telling you to relax a bit coz all you ever do is work. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't eat breakfast or lunch or dinner. I've been trying to hook you up with a nice girl so that when I left someone's here to look after you. But you never showed up to any of the blind dates I arranged for you! And look at you now! You're miserable!"

"How did we end up talking about my love life?" I asked morosely. "I was being serious earlier."

"And that was my point!" Naruto pressed on, jumping to his feet. "You're so lonely you can't even recognize a joke if it bites you in the ass!"

"I never did get any of your stupid jokes, you idiot."

"Watch who you're calling an idiot, bastard! Have you forgotten how I snagged us a deal with those Arabs?"

"Only because they were fans of your grandfather's porn novels."

"It was because of my marvellous charisma!"

"Charisma, my ass."

Yeah, it was a normal day.

Until I received _the_ phone call, that is. It was around mid-afternoon when that person called. I was in my office, doing some paperwork when I heard my secretary's voice through the intercom.

"I told you no phone calls," I said sternly. I hated it when my orders were not followed.

"But, Uchiha-sama," came her slightly panicked voice, "he said it's an emergency. He's from America."

My whole body went rigid. "Put him through."

I picked up the receiver and heard a man ask in English, "Hello? Is this Itachi's brother?"

"Yes," I answered in a calm tone that masked the inner terror I was feeling at that moment. "This is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hey, man. I'm really sorry," I frowned at the familiarity with which he addressed me. The caller paused for a while. And then… "Your brother's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishi-sama

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Itachi was an idiot.

You see, Itachi was the heir. He was supposed to be the one to inherit everything and take over the freaking company. I, on the other hand, was the one who's supposed to be the prodigal son. That's how it should have been but no, it didn't turn up like that.

Itachi ran away six years ago and left me to deal with all of his responsibilities. Our mother was heartbroken while our father basically disowned him. I would have been supportive of Itachi's decision had it been because he wanted to pursue his dream of becoming a painter. That, unfortunately, was not the case. The reason why Itachi left his family was because of a woman. He told me he loved her and wanted to marry her. But our parents were against it. So was I. That woman was a gold-digging prostitute, not exactly the type of woman any sane man would take home to meet the parents. But Itachi, blinded by love (or lust), ran away with her to America.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the soft, comfortable armchair. I was tired but couldn't sleep. The past two hours or so went by in a blur. After that phone call, I instructed my secretary to prepare my private jet and left Naruto in-charge. And now I'm on my way to New York, to arrange everything there and to bring Itachi's body to his homeland. My mind drifted back to that phone conversation earlier.

To say that I was in a state of shock was an understatement. It was as though I lost sense of everything when I heard those words – "Your brother's dead." I only regained my senses back when I smashed into something and heard it crash on the marble floor. Without me noticing it, I staggered and hit a huge vase. My secretary came running in alarm.

"Hello? Hello?" bellowed the man in my ears. "Dude, you okay?"

"Fine," I growled, signalling my secretary to get out.

"I'm really sorry. You must have been shocked. I still am, actually," he sobbed.

That sobered me up and remembered that I hated Itachi. "Why are you telling me this? Where's that woman? Last time I heard they got married."

"Oh…well…" the caller hesitated, sniffing a little. "Well… She… They were together… she died, too."

My first thought was, did they kill each other?

"What happened?" was the question I asked instead.

xXx

"Sasuke Uchiha?" a man asked from behind. I turned and saw a blonde walking towards me.

"That's right," I answered curtly. "Are you Deidara?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you," he said in perfect Japanese.

"You're Japanese?"

"Half. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital. Where's your luggage?"

"It's been taken care of."

"Ah, well, I have a cab waiting – "

"We're riding my car."

"Sure," Deidara said uncomfortably. "You look like Itachi."

I didn't reply and ignored him all the way to the car. But, like a certain blonde I knew, he kept on talking.

"I live next door to theirs so we're like neighbors. I'm a sculptor, by the way. I met Itachi in an art gallery, hang out a bit and been friends since then. He just arrived here at that time and was having a bit of a problem with money. He asked me if I know a cheap place and luckily, the tenant in number 13 moved out the day before so I recommended my place. He and Tsuki were very comfortable there. A bit small but cheap, exactly what they needed."

I maintained a stony silence throughout his speech. He seemed to finally get the fact that I was in no mood for small talk so he stayed quiet until we reached the hospital.

I was not sure what I was feeling as I followed Deidara to where Itachi's body was. This was the first time that I would see him since that fateful day six years ago. I had my eyes fixated on Deidara's feet, unmindful of my surroundings. The feet halted in front of a door. He turned to me and said in a grave voice, "In here."

I nodded and he opened the door.

There were two bodies inside the room but my eyes only sought the larger one – Itachi's. I walked, as though in slow motion, to him. Yes, I hated Itachi for everything; being the favourite son, being the best all the time, for leaving me… But I've always thought that he would come back to his senses and go home. And that we would see each other again. I could see him now. There's just something wrong with the scenario here, though. He couldn't see me, couldn't hear me, couldn't move… and there's no way he would know I was right here, by his side… because he's dead. Itachi's dead.

How long I stood there staring at my dead brother, I had no idea. I wasn't crying nor did I feel like crying. I just stared at him and couldn't help noticing how happy he looked. His face was peaceful; totally different from that gaunt face he had six years ago. Was he happy then? Here, in this place faraway from his family and friends? Did that woman really made you happy, Itachi?

I was brought out of my musings when I felt my cellphone vibrating in my pocket. Taking my eyes off Itachi, I peered at the screen. Funny he should be calling me right now when I was in front of my brother.

"Father," I answered in a calm tone, completely devoid of any emotion. "Yes, I already arrived… I'll take care of everything… I said I'll take care of everything."

For the first time in my life, I hang up on my father. I knew I would get in trouble for that but I was beyond caring. It was my father's fault that Itachi died as far as I was concerned. After one last look, I pulled the blanket over Itachi's face.

"Who can I talk to about flying their bodies back to Japan?" I asked Deidara who was lounging by the door. "And I would also like to go to their house now and see to their belongings."

"Wait, aren't you gonna look at her first?"

My eyes flickered to the body beside Itachi. "No." How can I look at her? I still hated her and yet… I felt that it was also my fault.

"Well, you just can't leave without seeing her. Don't you want to know how your niece is doing?"

I was convinced that I heard a foreign word. "My what?"

"Your niece!" Deidara exclaimed in exasperation. "Itachi and Tsuki's daughter, Miyuki!"

"They… they have a child? A daughter?"

"You – don't tell me you don't know?" he asked in disbelief.

"Are you sure it's Itachi's?" I asked suspiciously, looking back at the woman.

"Yeah, of course! Come on, I'll take you to her. She must still be awake."

I followed Deidara again. The idea that Itachi has a daughter was unsettling. If it's really Itachi's daughter. If she was, what would happen to her now?

Deidara opened a door and called out cheerfully, "Miyuki-chan, I'm here! Look who's with me… it's Uncle Sasuke!"

The child sitting on the bed and gazing blankly at me was without a doubt, an Uchiha. Her huge onyx eyes resembled her father's, except hers were softer. That nose was unmistakably Itachi's, as well as that mouth. She looked so much like Itachi. It was as if she was the younger, girl version of him.

"This is Uncle Sasuke, Miyuki-chan," Deidara explained to the little girl. Now that the initial shock has worn off, I could see a bandage beneath her bangs.

"Did she get hurt?" I asked.

"A cut on the forehead. Nothing to worry about said the doctor but…" he trailed off.

"But what?"

"Well… she… Miyuki-chan's mute now."

"You mean she can't talk?"

"Can't and won't. She was in the car with her parents, you see. Her parents protected her from the impact. So she basically saw her parents die in front of her. I tried talking to her and she won't even make any sound. She's a very talkative girl, you know. She hardly shuts up. Anyway, the doctor said she was traumatized."

The girl remained seated and just stared at me.

"Deidara – " an old man in a suit strolled into the room and stopped short at the sight of Sasuke. "Is this Itachi's brother?"

"Yeah," Deidara confirmed.

"Could you translate for us? So that we can – "

"I speak English," I muttered in English.

"Very well, very well," the old man nodded and held out a hand for me to shake. "I am Arthur Zala, lawyer of Itachi. Nice to meet you, Mr. Uchiha."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, baffled as to why he was here.

"No, nothing. I'm a close friend and Itachi left me in-charge of his account. Do you wish to talk somewhere else?"

I looked back at the little girl. She was staring out of the window. "Here is fine."

"Sure," Arthur Zala agreed and went to sit on a chair while I remained standing. Deidara was sitting beside the girl on the bed, listening quietly. "Itachi lets me handle their finances."

"Why?"

"Tsuki didn't want Itachi to use his money – the money he inherited from your grandparents and his own account as the former president of KONOHA Corp. I have been here since the accident, handling the bills, etc."

"Hn," I grunted. Why wouldn't that woman allow Itachi to use his money? And why didn't she take all of it since that was reason she seduced him in the first place?

"Itachi also left a Last Will and Testament," Arthur continued.

"He seemed prepared for something like this to happen," I commented. The thought that there was foul play involved crossed my mind and I would see to it immediately after this.

"I don't think so," said the old man. "The driver of the car that collided with the Uchiha family car was running away from the cops. Also, he made the will one month after Miyuki was born."

"So what does the will say?" I asked impatiently.

"The will states that he leaves everything to his daughter, Miyuki Uchiha, and that should he and Tsuki be incapable of raising her – if they die before Miyuki turns 18 years old – his brother, Sasuke Uchiha, will become her guardian."

"I'm her what?" What the fuck is wrong with my brain today?

"Her guardian. You are now the one responsible for her. You will take her with you. In short, be her parents."

The child and I stared at each other. Look after her? "How old is she?"

"Five," answered Deidara.

I've never been anywhere near a child before. I've never even thought of marriage! And now I suddenly became an instant parent? What the fuck are you playing at, Itachi? How the hell was I supposed to raise your daughter? You're really an idiot.

* * *

_101610 - Yo! Thanks for the reviews and story alert! I know nothing much happened in the Prologue so here it is, Chapter 1! I think that this story will focus more on Sasuke and his niece. You like that? I like teasing my readers, lol! Hinata will appear a couple of chapters later, I suppose. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** If Naruto is mine, I won't be broke T_T

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Uchiha Sasuke was a quiet man.

However, he was not used to being not talked to. People would always want to talk to him. Although his companion at the moment was a mute little girl, the silence was unnerving to Sasuke. As a matter of fact, this was probably the most awkward situation he's been in.

Itachi's daughter, Miyuki, has been sitting beside Sasuke on the plane and did nothing but stare at him. _This is so fucking uncomfortable_, he thought irritably.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. They'd been flying for an hour now. "You want some food? Candy?"

The child just blinked her huge eyes at him. Sasuke looked around in desperation and his eyes landed on the television screen in front of them. He grabbed the remote and turned it on.

"I wonder if they have a children's show or something," he muttered absently to himself then remembered that Naruto used this plane a month ago. "Kami, let there be no porn."

A selection of movies came on screen and he immediately spotted Finding Nemo. He rolled his eyes. It was Naruto's favourite movie of all time. Sasuke pressed the play button.

"Watch movie, okay?" he told the child unnecessarily since her eyes were already glued on the screen. He leaned back on his seat and rubbed his weary eyes.

Sasuke still could not believe it. The fact that he had a niece was shocking enough but to be informed that she was instantly his responsibility was downright mind-blowing. Nevertheless, reluctant though he was, he was slowly putting up with the arrangement. He spent the last week seeing to her needs. He moved her to an exclusive children's hospital and had her checked from head to toe from any injury. He bought her new clothes, shoes, toys. And Sasuke bought himself a book entitled, 'An Idiot's Guide to Babysitting'. He had hoped to find it useful although he hasn't opened it yet.

Something caught his eyes. A ball was rolling on the carpet. Taking his eyes off the laptop screen, he glanced beside him. The little girl was fast asleep and was slumped on the chair. Sasuke blinked. He'd been too engrossed in his work he didn't take notice of his companion. Sasuke stood up, stretched his body, and noticed that Iron Man was now playing. The remote was on the girl's lap. He glanced at his wristwatch. Sasuke surmised that his niece had been watching movies for hours and also been playing with the jackstone – all the pieces were scattered on the carpet. He turned off the television and faced the sleeping girl.

"What the heck am I supposed to do?"

He never held Miyuki in his arms. It was always Deidara who carried her around. That sculptor was quite good with a kid that Sasuke had a fleeting thought of leaving Miyuki to his care. Deidara also kept on hinting that he'd take good care of her since he babysitted before. Sasuke was tempted to just leave the girl behind and let Deidara deal with something he never wanted and asked for in the first place. But in the end, he couldn't abandon Itachi's child. And besides, she was an Uchiha. Sasuke wouldn't let his niece to live and grow up in that atrocious neighbourhood.

"He sort of did it like this," Sasuke muttered quietly, angling his arms and tried to imitate how Deidara carried Miyuki. He stepped closer to his niece and was about to scoop her up when something happened. She stirred and started crying. Sasuke leaped away. _I thought she was mute? How can she cry this loudly?_

"Quiet!" he told her. She cried even harder. "I said quiet, dammit!"

"Is everything okay, Uchiha-sama?" the stewardess asked worriedly. She had come to investigate the noise.

"Does it look okay to you?" snapped Sasuke, getting more flustered as his niece showed no sign of stopping. He had to restrain himself from hitting something lest it might scare the child. "How do I get her to fucking shut up?"

"Well," the stewardess said cautiously. She'd seen one too many of her employer's temper tantrums. "cursing is not going to help, if you don't mind me saying, Uchiha-sama. If it's fine with you, I can make her go to sleep. I have 3 sons."

Sasuke nodded stiffly. "Fine, take her."

Sasuke watched as the stewardess carried Miyuki off to the bed in the private quarters of the plane. He went over to the bar and got some strong liquor. He'd been at this thing called guardianship for mere hours and yet it felt like a few years were taken away from his life. He sank back on the plush chair and sighed heavily. _Who knew that a child's cry could be this stressful? I need to find a nanny._

_

* * *

_

_102110 - Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and favorite story! You guys are the best *highfive*!_

_This chapter is supposed to be longer but I wanted to update every Friday (it's already Friday here in my country, 1:50 AM). But I'm not even halfway through the chapter and I just finished this sequence tonight so I decided to upload this. Procrastination is a good friend of mine _ -_-'


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** blah blah blah...

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sasuke descended from the plane in a foul mood. He offered the stewardess a job to be his niece's nanny and somehow that woman thought that Sasuke proposed marriage to her. She even said that she'll leave her husband and sons immediately. _Crazy bitch, _Sasuke thought in disgust.

A man and a woman were waiting for him on the tarmac.

"Uchiha Sasuke, is that you?" asked a bewildered Naruto. "You… you're actually carrying a child?"

"You made it sound like I'm pregnant, idiot."

The said child was clutching Sasuke's hair at the back with one hand and the other was wrapped around his neck.

"Wow! She looks so much like Itachi" exclaimed Naruto's fiancée, Haruno Sakura. "What's her name, Sasuke-kun?" she asked him politely.

It was too polite and her question was useless seeing as Sasuke told Naruto about Miyuki a week ago. Naturally, Sakura would know about her as well. But Sasuke figured out that Sakura wanted him to do an introduction so he played along. She must be knowledgeable about a mute child. Haruno Sakura was a paediatrician, after all.

"Her name is Uchiha Miyuki. Miyuki, these are Sakura and Naruto," The small hand behind Sasuke's head clenched tighter as though she was scared that Sasuke would hand her over to these strangers. Sasuke ignored it.

"Call me Sakura-san, Miyuki-chan."

"Naruto, what are you doing? Stop taking pictures!"

"I have to tweet about this!" Naruto grinned mischievously. "Sasuke with a little girl. Aw, so cute!"

"What bullshit is that?"

Sakura gasped in horror. "Sasuke, mind your language! You have a child in your arms. And Naruto, stop it!"

"Sakura-chan – "

"Take her," said Sasuke, thrusting the girl to Sakura. He wanted to hit something hours ago and Naruto was a great punching bag. However, Miyuki tightened her arms around his neck and was strangling him.

"I can't," Sakura refused though, taking a few steps back.

"You're a freaking doctor!" Sasuke choked out. "She's strangling me."

"That's because she's scared," Sakura explained patiently. "She just went through the most horrible experience that anyone could go through and left the place she grew up in. How do you think she's dealing right now?"

"How should I know? She won't talk," Sasuke mumbled then looked at his niece. "Will you loosen it a bit? I'm not giving you away."

Miyuki tightened her hold even more before resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Miyuki-chan is so cute!" Naruto and Sakura cooed.

Sasuke caught sight of the plane bearing Itachi and his wife's bodies on the horizon. "We should wait inside," he suggested to the two and led the way to the hangar. "By the way, Sakura, this kid cried on the plane. There's a sound coming from her. Does that mean she will be able to talk again?"

"Hmm… I think what she have is Selective Mutism. But I'm not sure. I'm a paediatrician, not a psychologist."

"That's a good thing though, right?" asked Naruto, "her crying?"

"To me it's not," Sasuke said acidly. "It's irritating."

"I told you we should stay with him tonight," Naruto whispered to Sakura who was wearing a worried expression.

"I think you're right," she agreed. "Sasuke, we're staying over your place until the wedding."

"What?"

"Why until the wedding?" asked Naruto, aghast.

"Naruto knows you can't handle a child," Sakura explained.

"So I told her we should help out tonight,"

"I think we should do it until the wedding,"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto implored. "Sasuke's already looking for a nanny. I bet he'll have one by tomorrow. We don't have to stick around until our wedding."

"Tch, I doubt whoever Sasuke hires stays any time longer than a few hours," she whispered to Naruto.

"Oooh!" Naruto breathed in comprehension. "You're right. But why do we have to stay there for five days?"

"You idiot!" Sakura exclaimed in annoyance. "It's because I want to spend my last few days as an unmarried woman in the presence of my first love!"

Naruto was crestfallen. "Sa-sakura-chan…"

Sakura ran up to Sasuke who ignored them and kept on walking. "Anyway, Sasuke, I'd like Miyuki-chan to be my flower girl."

"Hn."

"Miyuki-chan's going to be our flower girl?" Naruto cried gleefully. He recovered immediately from Sakura's joke. "That's awesome! Ne, Miyuki-chan?" He peered behind Sasuke's shoulder where the child hid her face. She was fast-asleep. "Oh, she's sleeping."

"Look if she's drooling!" Sasuke uttered in panicked disgust.

"It doesn't matter if she is," Naruto chided. "You share the same genes."

"Naruto, you know how much of a neat-freak Sasuke is," Sakura reminded as she peered at the sleeping child, too, and assured a tense Sasuke, "She's not drooling. Not even a dribble of saliva."

She looked like she was trying her best not to laugh while Naruto was openly smirking at Sasuke. _The idiot must have forgotten how many times I beat him up before when he would drool all over me,_ Sasuke thought angrily. He hated getting dirty.

Employees greeted Sasuke as they reached the hangar. They headed straight to the visitor's lounge. Sasuke laid Miyuki carefully on the couch and felt around his back for any tell-tale sign of something wet. Naruto's smirk widened.

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

"When is the funeral, Sasuke?" Sakura asked softly, gazing at Itachi's daughter.

"Tomorrow."

Sasuke was dreading it – the final goodbye. These past six years, whenever he missed Itachi, he was comforted by the mere thought that his brother was just on the other side of the world. Sasuke could always fly over there or pick up the phone. But tomorrow… tomorrow Itachi would be gone forever. He was now in a place where Sasuke couldn't reach him.

**xXx**

"That woman will never be buried in the Uchiha Cemetery, beneath the Uchiha soil!" Uchiha Fugaku raged, slamming his fist down Sasuke's mahogany desk.

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed deeply before opening them. "Itachi married her. That makes her an Uchiha."

"She will never be an Uchiha!" his father bellowed spitefully.

Sasuke rubbed the bulging vein on his temples. _If only I knew that this asshole was waiting for me in my fucking house…_ He and his friends arrived in his house and there, waiting for them in the living room, was Uchiha Mikoto. She looked pale and very anxious. She cried when she saw her granddaughter sleeping in Sasuke's arms. When she calmed herself down, she informed Sasuke that his father was waiting for him in the library. He handed Miyuki over to his mother and went to meet Fugaku. He had a pretty shrewd idea of what his father wanted to discuss and they'd been arguing over it for the past half an hour.

"Are you going to deny Itachi this, even in death?"

"What has gotten into you?" Fugaku asked in derision. "You despise this woman as well. And don't forget that because of her, your brother left us."

"It doesn't matter anymore. They're already dead."

Sasuke and Fugaku glared at each other.

"I do not allow this, Sasuke." Fugaku warned coldly.

"Object all you want, Father," Sasuke countered just as coldly. "I will plead Itachi's burial rights to the Elders if I have to."

Uchiha Fugaku might be the Clan Head however it was always the Elders who had the final say in matters of family traditions. One of them stipulated that married couples were to be buried side-by-side. Sasuke was certain the Elders would be agreeable.

The door opened and in came Mikoto, "I tucked her in. She looks so much like Itachi, Fugaku."

"Do whatever you please," Fugaku said to Sasuke. "We're leaving, Mikoto."

"But Fugaku – the child…"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he growled angrily. "We are not taking that child. I have no grandchild!"

And with that he left, banging the door behind him. Mikoto turned to her youngest son and asked worriedly, "Sasuke, are you sure you can handle her?"

"It will be fine, Mother."

"Still, I can't help but worry. What do you know about children?"

"Nothing," he answered truthfully. "That's why Sakura's here to help out before their wedding."

"But that's in five days."

"My secretary's looking for a nanny and by tomorrow I'll have one," he said patiently. _Why do mothers worry all the time… or maybe it's just my mother?_ "We will be fine, don't worry."

Uchiha Mikoto was not assured.

**xXx**

"Do you want more spaghetti, Miyuki-chan?" Sakura asked kindly but the child just stared at her.

Sasuke made an impatient noise before telling his niece, "Answer her, Miyuki."

"It's okay," Sakura said at once. "She's still uncomfortable," she added in a whisper to Sasuke.

"And when will she be comfortable enough to show any reaction? When the house is on fire?" he asked sarcastically.

"Dude, chill out!" Naruto called out loudly from across the dining table. "She just got here. Everything's new to her. Give her some time to get used to her surroundings. Want some candy, Miyuki-chan?"

That didn't help Sasuke with his mood. He was their sullen host throughout the night and when he couldn't handle his niece's lack of any reaction anymore, he shut himself inside his office to get some sense of reality. Everything was suddenly so strange. Earlier, when Sakura forced him to be present when they gave Miyuki the tour of her new home, Sasuke was hit with the sudden realization that his life was no longer his priority. His coming home late at night, his partying, his business/leisure trips abroad in an almost daily basis – all of these would have to stay put. He had to forego almost everything in his life just to take care of a five-year-old mute, little girl. _This is worse than getting married._

_

* * *

_

_103010 – Thanks for the reviews, story alerts! I know nothing about mental conditions and stuff so Miyuki's condition might not be accurate. Maybe after the next chapter Hinata will make an appearance. ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_110810 - Sorry if I got delayed updating. I'm supposed to update every Friday/Saturday right? Anyway, it was my favorite KPOP group Super Junior's 5th anniversary. I have to participate in trending them on Twitter and everything. BIG THANK YOU to my readers - those who reviewed, who put this on their favorites list, the ones who had this on story alert and the silent readers. Thank you for liking this story ^^_

**DISCLAIMER:** If Naruto is mine, I'd release a new chapter every day! The manga's getting so exciting!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

A little over a week later, at 12:09 AM, Sasuke was to be found lying on his stomach and gazing at the far wall of his bedroom. There was nothing particularly interesting on that wall; his eyes fixed on that spot the instant he opened them a few seconds ago. Sasuke normally had no problem sleeping. He would fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillows. However, he was a light-sleeper. Just the slightest noise and he would wake up immediately. Tonight, what woke him up was the sound of his niece crying. _She probably had another nightmare,_ he thought uninterestedly. Sasuke continued gazing at the wall and contemplated on whether he should get up or not. He was very exhausted and wanted very much to have a night of undisturbed sleep. He needed a clear mind for a very important meeting – his eyes flickered on the clock, 12:13 AM – in a few hours' time. The sound of his niece crying intensified.

Sasuke felt a surge of anger toward his brother Itachi. _If you didn't die, I won't be lying awake in the middle of the fucking night._ But Sasuke knew that blaming Itachi was futile. His brother and his wife were gone now. They buried them last week. Sasuke remembered how Sakura whispered explanations to Miyuki – that her parents were gone and went to heaven so that they could look after her all the time, that she should say goodbye to them for the last time. Throughout the service, Sasuke remained as quiet as his mute niece. He accepted condolences from people he barely knew with a nod but other than that, he was stoic. Naruto and Sakura stayed by his side on the front row while his parents were on the opposite row. Mikoto wanted to hold her granddaughter but Miyuki resisted stubbornly. After Itachi was buried, Fugaku left at once without waiting for his daughter-in-law's turn to be buried. He made it quite clear that he hated his elder son's wife by shouting 'You and your mother will never be part of the Uchiha clan!' at the little girl. Sasuke was not sure if Miyuki understood what it all meant. Aside from the little flinch she made when Fugaku shouted at her, she was as unresponsive as ever. Nevertheless, she clung to him.

"Well, you look like her father," Sakura explained to him afterwards when they walked to their cars. They were the last to leave the tombs.

"She thinks I'm her father?" Sasuke asked incredulously and looked at the child in his arms. She was playing with his necktie.

"Not really. If she thinks you're her dad, she'll talk to you and call you dad."

That scenario made his stomach churn in horror.

"So," Naruto grinned excitedly, "see you tomorrow, Daddy. Too bad you can't come to my bachelor party. You'll miss out on hot strippers!"

Sakura glared daggers at him, "What?"

Sasuke mumbled a hasty goodbye. The sooner he left the couple, the better. And sure enough, the moment he reached his car he heard them screaming. Miyuki gave a start.

"That shocked you?" he asked his niece as he strapped her into the carseat. "You'll get used to it."

"Where to, Sir?" his assistant and driver, Jugo, asked.

"Home," Sasuke answered, settling himself beside his niece. She was still nervous of riding in a car but when someone's beside her she would relax a bit.

It was a Sunday. He cancelled all of his engagements, even Naruto's bachelor party that night, to do what he would always do on a Sunday – clean his house. As busy as he was, he made sure to do all the chores himself for he hated housekeepers. The only housekeeper he trusted not to jump him retired last year due to old age. Since then Sasuke looked after himself and his house. He loved his house – modern on the outside but traditional inside. He designed the two-story high, 6-bedroom house. The only feature of the house he was not proud of was the slide. There wasn't supposed to be a slide but he lost a bet to Naruto and as a payback, Sasuke had to put a slide from the 2nd floor to the kitchen. His friends stayed with him often. Naruto, once in a while. But the longest occupant he had was his other friend, Gaara.

He was cooking an omelette when his niece slid in. "Don't be lazy to use the stairs, Miyuki."

The girl stood next to him.

"What?" he asked as Miyuki remained watchful, still in her funeral attire. "Can't find your clothes?"

She blinked up at her.

"Okay," he said in annoyance, picking her up and perching her on the kitchen island so that they were at least eye level. "Let's get this straight once and for all. I know you're going through a difficult time but communication is essential. You have to let me know in some way what you want and not just stare at me when I asked you a question. I'm not a mind-reader and I definitely don't understand children."

Miyuki frowned slightly.

"What I'm trying to say is that if you are asked a question, you nod your head if it's a yes and shake your head if it's a no. Yes," he nodded, "No," then shook his head slowly to demonstrate. "Do you understand?"

She blinked those huge eyes again.

"Obey me if you don't want me to give you to that scary old man," Sasuke threatened. Fugaku did a good job in frightening his granddaughter earlier when he shouted at her.

To Sasuke's immense satisfaction, his niece's eyes widened then she slowly nodded her head.

"That's better. So are you hungry?"

They were able to somewhat communicate after that. Trouble was, during daytime she was reasonable and bearable but at night when she had a nightmare, Sasuke barely had any idea how to shut her up. He would do anything he could think of – chocolates, candies, toys – and nothing worked.

_Like tonight,_ he thought as his eyes flew open. He looked at the clock; 12:33 AM. Somewhere outside he could hear Miyuki still crying. Sighing in resignation, Sasuke got up, only wearing a pyjama bottom, and strolled toward Miyuki's bedroom. It was across his, that's why Sasuke could hear her cries audibly. He paused at a shelf on the hallway to grab a bar of chocolate. There wasn't supposed to be any food in this part of his house but it was easier to have them within reach. He pushed open the slightly ajar door – Sakura told him to keep it that way in case something happened. Sasuke was mildly surprised to see the bed empty and his niece cowering in the corner, clutching her disgusting teddy bear. At the sight of her uncle, Miyuki ran sobbing to him and latched herself into Sasuke's right leg.

"Here," Sasuke muttered tiredly, brandishing the chocolate bar at her.

Miyuki ignored his bribe and carried on crying.

"Kami," groaned a frustrated Sasuke. He ran a hand over his face and came to a decision.

He walked out of the room and went back on his own while his niece was hanging on his leg. He didn't notice that Miyuki stopped crying and seemed to be enjoying the ride. Sasuke turned on the lights in his bedroom. He stood by his bed and looked at the girl on his leg.

"You may sleep here,"

Miyuki unlatched herself at once and dived under the covers. Her head appeared out of it and after wiping her tear-stained face on Sasuke's pillows, held out her small hands for the chocolate. Sasuke flung it on the bed in displeasure. He was about to turn off the lights again when he heard a noise of protest from the bed.

"Don't turn off the lights?"

She nodded.

"Fucking great," Sasuke grumbled, "I can't sleep with the lights on."

He went inside his closet to look for something to cover his eyes with and grabbed the first thing he saw – a scarf. His niece had settled herself comfortably in his bed and even turned on the television. _Awesome,_ he thought in dismay. _At least she's not eating that chocolate._ Sasuke lied down, covered his eyes up and sleep immediately claimed him.

Unfortunately, he woke up again after what appeared like a few seconds. Something small was poking his cheek. He peeled off the scarf and squinted beside him. Miyuki was poking him with her tiny finger.

"What?" he asked, his voice raspy.

She pointed at the bathroom and touched her stomach. Her face was scrunched up as though in pain. For the first time in his life, and not even when Itachi died, Sasuke wanted to cry.

**xXx**

As a result of a sleepless night, Sasuke was running late. He should've left the house 15 minutes ago but the nanny for the day hasn't arrived yet. Therefore, he had to cook breakfast for Miyuki. His secretary's been pestering him with calls that he turned off his mobile and ignored the home phone ringing somewhere. He instructed Jugo to take care of everything until he arrived.

Sasuke was putting the eggs and bacon on the plate when he heard the bell.

"About fucking time," he griped as he went to the security monitor on the kitchen wall. He pressed a button. A young woman was standing outside the gate. She had long, midnight-blue hair and was wearing dark shades.

"H-hi – " she stuttered.

"Come in," barked Sasuke, punched in the password that would open the gates, turned off the monitor, and discarded the apron he was wearing.

"Miyuki, breakfast!" he yelled as he ran upstairs to get his jacket.

He was already inside his bedroom when something caught his eyes and he stuck out his head out of the door.

"For crying out loud!" he shouted after his niece who was running toward the slide. "Put some pants on! Don't go running around in your underwear!"

Miyuki ignored him. Sasuke stood dumbstruck for a while before gathering his things, all the while grumbling complaints about young ladies wearing skimpy garments.

"Miyuki!" he called out as he reached downstairs.

The girl came running from the kitchen, holding a piece of toast in one hand and a clip on the other. She held out the clip to Sasuke.

"You know I don't know how to tie your hair," he reminded his niece for the umpteenth time. She would always ask him to tie her long hair. "Get a haircut. And why are you in your underwear?"

She shook her head. Sasuke had no idea what that meant and he had no time to dawdle further. He had to hurry.

"Come. Your nanny is here."

He walked briskly to the front door, his niece trailing behind. The woman waiting for them by the doorway was petite. She was wearing jeans and a hoodie. Sasuke noticed the luggage beside her but refrained from saying anything. He figured whatever misconception this woman was having, he could easily throw her out when he got back later.

"My number is written on the whiteboard in the kitchen in case something happens," he directed as he put on his jacket. "Call only if it's absolutely necessary and not because there's a missing toy. Make her wear some proper clothes, too."

He propelled Miyuki forward, she was cowering behind him.

"B-but, I – "

"I have to go," Sasuke cut her off and ran toward his car parked in the driveway.

They watched as he drove off, leaving the woman dumbfounded by the doorway. She looked down at the little girl and took off her shades. The girl was in a yellow Spongebob shirt and panties. Her long, dark hair was messy and her face was smudged with ketchup. In fact, the little girl was quite dirty. Huge onyx eyes met up with the woman's kind, pearly orbs.

"But," Hyuuga Hinata said softly. "I'm not your nanny."

* * *

_*grins evilly* Got to go... See ya next week!_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** GAARA IS MINE! OMG, that speech he made is the hottest thing ever!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

A black Porsche came pelting at breakneck speed into the underground parking of the KONOHA Corporation Tower. Sasuke drove like a maniac through Tokyo. Luckily he was able to avoid getting caught. Being an Uchiha has its perks. However, he was ten minutes late for the meeting. As he got off his car, another car came in and parked beside his. Sasuke knew to whom the bright orange Audi belonged to.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme," Naruto greeted breathlessly. "You're late too?"

"I'm not late," muttered Sasuke, walking towards the waiting lift that would take him directly inside his office. "I had to prioritize."

"Huh?" asked Naruto, fumbling with his tie. "How do you put this shit on?"

Sasuke made an impatient noise and slapped Naruto's hands away. "You're knotting it the wrong way, idiot."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks! By the way, you look terrible." They went inside the lift with Sasuke still trying to untie the knots that Naruto made. "So you were saying?"

"I couldn't leave Miyuki in the house on her own," Sasuke explained. "The nanny was late. There, done. Next time have your wife do it for you."

"Sakura-chan doesn't know how to either,"

"Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in your honeymoon?

"Eh? We came back yesterday! There's this meeting and Sakura-chan have those surgeries. We could only get one week off work. You know this! I sent you a text message!"

"I didn't read it," Sasuke said as they reached his office.

"I don't know why I bother sending you text messages when you don't even read them!" exclaimed Naruto in outrage.

"Then don't bother," Sasuke muttered distractedly. He was leafing through the files on his desk for some notes he forgot to bring with him last night. _What is wrong with me?_

The door flew open and his secretary stormed in. "Why weren't you answering your phone?"

Sasuke ignored her.

"I was just telling him that," Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"Where's Jugo?" Sasuke asked.

"Up in the conference room," Karin answered. "But, Sasuke – "

Sasuke looked at her. Naruto hid his smirk. Karin was not allowed to call him by his first name when they were at work, only in the privacy of a bedroom.

"The agency called and said that the nanny you requested for today couldn't make it," she explained hurriedly. "They said she had to stay home because her granddaughter got sick."

"Her… granddaughter?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yes," Karin confirmed. "The agency had a 65-year-old nanny for you after what happened yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" asked Naruto curiously.

But before Karin could enlighten him, Sasuke yelled out, "Then who the fuck was that woman?"

"What woman?" Karin asked in confusion.

Sasuke grabbed the phone and called his house. He couldn't believe what happened. He'd been so stupid to let a stranger in his house. He didn't even ask her anything.

Someone answered the phone after the fifth ring. It was the woman.

"_H-hello?"_

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Sasuke roared.

"_I… I was trying to e-explain earlier,"_

"You did nothing of sorts. Who are you?" he asked again, more calmly this time as he started pacing.

"_Hyuuga… Hyuuga Hina?"_

Sasuke frowned at the tone of her voice. She sounded uncertain of her name. "What are you doing in my house?"

"_I-I'm looking for Gaara-kun,"_

He stopped his pacing. "Gaara?"

"_Yes, he… he said he lives here?"_

Naruto signalled to Sasuke that they should go up to the meeting now. "Stay there. Wait 'til I get back."

He hung up then addressed Karin. "Find out anything about a Hyuuga Hina. If there's anything suspicious alert me at once. Wait…"

Sasuke went to the other set of computer at the back of the office. He turned it on and accessed the CCTVs installed around his house.

"There they are," said Naruto, pointing at the bottom of the screen. His niece and that woman were in the living room.

"Keep an eye on them," Sasuke ordered to Karin.

"Yes, sir," she answered obediently.

"What's that about Gaara?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke left for the conference room located at the upper floors.

"She was looking for him,"

"Why?"

Sasuke threw him a look that said 'how stupid are you?' and didn't respond.

"It's a bit weird that a woman's looking for him at your place," Naruto mused. "Normally he would send them to Kankuro's, right?"

"Hn,"

"Where is he anyway?"

"Somewhere in the Himalayas, I think,"

Naruto gave a dramatic gasp. "You don't think…?"

"What?"

"Gaara knocked her up?"

"It's possible," Sasuke muttered nonchalantly.

"Is she pretty?"

"Hn."

"Did you notice anything about her?"

"She had a luggage with her… which means?"

"She's pregnant!" Naruto concluded.

"Idiot! If she's pregnant she won't be looking for Gaara in my house."

"But what if Gaara didn't want his parents to know?"

Sasuke scoffed. "How old is he? Fifteen?"

"Or maybe… wait, think about it," Naruto persisted. "Something happened between them and Gaara didn't use condoms. That's why he's on the run now! Because he knows that that woman will come find him, carrying a little redheaded, scowling miniature of him."

The elevator came and they stepped inside. Sasuke thought of Hyuuga Hina. The hoodie she was wearing was quite baggy that he wasn't sure if there was a bump in there that she was hiding. Sasuke knew Gaara preferred women who were timid and elegant. Another thing he noticed about Hyuuga Hina is that she has this quiet elegance in the way she held herself when she was standing on the threshold of his house, almost as if that word was created because of her.

"Hyuuga… Hyuuga…" Naruto mulled over. "I wonder if she's from the Huuga Clan. What's the color of her eyes?"

"Didn't see it. She was wearing dark shades and will you drop it? Focus on the meeting."

They didn't talk further as they reached the conference room. Sasuke couldn't care less if that woman was from one of the most distinguished family in Japan as long as she wouldn't pull anything funny while inside his house. He was certain Itachi would arise from the grave and haunt him if anything happened to his daughter.

**xXx**

"That was your father," Hinata explained kindly to the child standing before her. "He called to check up on you because he found out that I'm not your nanny."

The little girl blinked. _There's something wrong with her,_ Hinata thought worriedly. She asked the girl questions – what's her name, is she the only one here, did she know someone named Gaara – but the girl remained quiet and unresponsive. Hinata considered leaving earlier for thinking she got the wrong house. But she couldn't just leave the girl behind on her own. Fortunately, the girl's father called. He didn't say anything about not knowing who Gaara was so Hinata decided to stay for a while.

"It seems that I have to stay here until your father comes back. Where's your mom?"

To Hinata's surprise, the little girl raised her hand and pointed upwards.

"In heaven?" she asked softly. _No wonder it's just her and her father._

The girl nodded. Hinata was glad that she was finally responding to her but it seemed that the girl didn't want to talk. She looked around the living room. The design was traditional Victorian style. There was a huge marble fireplace on the other side of the room. Hinata could tell that all the furniture were antiques. She also couldn't help but notice how very manly the living room was and what she saw of the house so far, as though only that man lived here and there was no child. There were no photographs on the mantelpiece or anywhere else. The shelves were full with sports memorabilia and the walls were covered with paintings. _This reminds me of Oniisan's bachelor pad,_ Hinata thought sadly. She looked back at the silent girl in front of her. _Since I'm stuck here for now… _

"Ew, I feel so icky! I came from the airport and went straight here," she explained when the girl looked puzzled. "I wonder if it's okay if I take a bath."

The girl nodded.

"It's okay? Are you sure your father won't get mad?"

She shrugged her little shoulders and Hinata smiled.

"Maybe if we bathe together he won't get mad," she suggested. "How about if we take a bath? Is that okay?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically and motioned for Hinata to follow her. They passed through a hallway that led to another chamber. This hallway was decorated by ornate artefacts. It was very classy and Hinata admired the child's father for his artful tastes. When they reached a circular room where the staircase was, Hinata turned her head to the right and halted. Her jaw dropped. There was a massive floor-to-ceiling emblem on the wall. It was the family crest of the Uchiha clan.

"What am I doing in the house of an Uchiha?" she whispered in incredulity, struggling with her luggage as she and the child climbed the stairs together. "So your father's an Uchiha. That's why I thought he looked familiar."

_Gaara definitely do not live here,_ Hinata thought disappointedly. She travelled a long way just to see her friend that she hoped would help her. Sighing, she thought what would happen next. She had been in Tokyo before but being escorted by bodyguards everywhere she went, Hinata's knowledge of the city was as good as a tourist on their first day here. Hinata had no idea how to use public transports, either. The concept of making her way on her own excite and scared her at the same time. This was the first time in her life that she was free and she marvelled at her newfound independence. Hinata smiled at her good fortune. She never thought she could actually escape and now she was back in Japan.

"Wow! Is this your room?" Hinata asked as the girl opened a – she cringed – black door. She looked back at the hallway. All the doors were black.

"It seems that your father is the emo type," she commented.

The girl ran off to the bed, grabbed something and ran back to Hinata.

"What's this? Oh, it's a teddy bear," she enthused as the girl showed her. It was very dirty. "Looks like Mr. Bear want to take a bath too."

The girl stared at the bear as though asking if it wanted a bath then she nodded. Hinata placed her luggage in a corner and surveyed the brightly-coloured room. While she admired the house, she thought this room was the best. It has this cheerful aura, completely opposite from the rest of the house which was very dark and gloomy. The walls were painted with cute images. Strewn here and there were toys. There were a lot of toys, a big doll house in a corner and what looked like a tea party in the middle. But Hinata noticed again the absence of photographs. When she was a child – and until now – she kept a picture of her mother on her bedside table.

She stooped down so that she was face to face with the child. "You have a very pretty room. But I don't know what your name is."

The girl looked down and bit her lip.

"What should I call you? Hmm… maybe I'll call you Spongebob!" Hinata said, poking the little girl's shirt.

The girl smiled shyly at her.

"Spongebob-chan is so pretty when she smiles," Hinata cooed as she pinched the girl's cheek.

Hinata felt awkward taking a bath in a stranger's house – an Uchiha's house, no less. The little girl had an en suite bathroom which made it a bit less uncomfortable, though. The bathtub was big enough for her, the girl and the teddy bear. After their bath, she laid the teddy bear on the balcony to dry up.

She was sitting on the bed, combing her long hair when she noticed that the girl was watching her.

"Come here, Spongebob-chan," she called out to the little girl, patting the spot next to her. "I'll comb your hair."

The girl approached shyly and then sat beside her. Hinata smiled softly while she combed the girl's hair. This reminded her of the times when her mother was still alive. She would sit at her mother's lap and she would comb her hair, even though it was short.

"There," she said after a long while. "Your hair's shiny now. Do you have clips? I could – "

The child grabbed Hinata's hand and put it back to her head. When Hinata didn't do anything, the girl moved Hinata's hand up and down. Hinata understood. The girl wanted her to stroke her head. She gathered the child in her arms, blinking the tears away.

"I miss my mom too," Hinata murmured softly.

* * *

_111410 - Why do I always hit a slump in the middle of a story? Wish me luck!_

_Wow, thanks for the reviews! **TaiyoukaiMars, **you got me. I thought of changing it but it's too much editing so...LOL, you got me! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I wouldn't bring the dead back to life...

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Uh-oh…" whispered Naruto. "We're in trouble."

In front of him, Sasuke surveyed the conference room. It was empty except for the two occupants. One of them, standing stiffly by the wall, was Jugo. And seated at the head of the oval table was none other than Uchiha Fugaku, scrutinizing them coldly.

"Where's everyone?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Fugaku took a moment before replying. "They left."

He didn't say anything else but continued to stare at the two. Naruto was starting to feel awkward. Sasuke met his father's intense look head-on. He knew what his father was doing.

"Father – "

"Uzumaki," Fugaku called out.

"Y-yes, Sir?" stammered Naruto, moving away from behind Sasuke's back.

"Do you have a watch?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Is it working properly?"

Naruto peered at his wristwatch. "Yes, it is."

"Then why were you late?" Fugaku said in a soft, deadly voice. "You two arrived after twenty five minutes. We could lose millions of dollars because of your inadequacy."

"We're – " started Naruto.

"I don't want to hear any excuses," Fugaku interrupted, rising from his chair. "or apologies."

"Don't worry, we are not going to provide any," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

Fugaku smirked. "This is what you get for taking that bastard child in."

"Pardon me but Miyuki-chan is not a bastard," said Naruto indignantly.

"I heard that you're having the best of times," Fugaku continued, ignoring Naruto.

"Quite," growled Sasuke.

"Then you don't mind if I add another helping to your already full plate?"

Sasuke refrained from answering. He might succumb to calling his father an old fucking bastard.

"See this?" Fugaku asked, patting a 2-feet thick pile of paper on the table. "This is a new company we acquired. Write a report about it, along with your supposed report today. I have taken the liberty of re-scheduling the meeting for Monday. See you then."

**xXx**

Sasuke looked up from the file he was reading when he heard a sound coming from the person sitting beside him.

Jugo shifted in embarrassment in his seat. "I apologize, Sasuke-sama. I was not able to eat breakfast."

Sasuke glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that he had been reading non-stop for five hours and throwing dictations at his assistant. He sank back on the chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Go eat your lunch," he muttered tiredly.

"How about you, Sir?" Jugo asked as he jumped to his feet.

"I'll survive," he said, gathering all the files from the table. He remained behind in the conference room to read uninterrupted. He knew what was waiting for him in his office. "Make sure to come back in thirty minutes. I'll be in my office."

"Uzumaki-san said to have you eat something, Sir," Jugo said respectfully.

"Who's your boss?" Sasuke asked in exasperation. Before leaving, Naruto ordered Jugo to make sure that Sasuke ate a decent meal. "Fine, bring me some food."

He then went back to his office. His secretary was still there watching the CCTVs.

"Found out anything?" he asked, setting down the 2-feet pile on the table.

"That's a lot," Karin commented.

Sasuke opted to sit on the comfortable couch instead of his leather armchair. He could see his niece playing in her room while the woman was either watching her play or talking to her. _Which is really stupid,_ he thought. _How can you talk to someone who won't even answer?_

"So?" prompted Sasuke. "What did you find out?"

"Right," Karin said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "It was hard gathering information. Hyuugas are known for their obsession with privacy. There's hardly any information about any member of the clan except a certain socialite. However, because of my outstanding connections, I know a lot of sources. And one of them works for a Hyuuga."

"Just get to the point,"

"I'm getting there," she said in annoyance. "So I asked her if she knows anyone named Hyuuga Hina. She said no. Then I told her to please look it up in the family tree or something so she did. It turns out that no living soul is named Hyuuga Hina."

Sasuke's eyes flickered back to the monitor. "She's an impostor?"

"Oh no! She's a Hyuuga. I saw her eyes. Anyway, I'm getting to the juicy stuff here," Karin said excitedly. "My source asked me if I'm sure it's Hina and not Hinata. Sounds familiar to you? Hyuuga Hinata?"

"No," Sasuke answered. He never heard that name before.

"Well that's because she's very low profile. She's the eldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Him I know," muttered Sasuke thoughtfully. He met that creepy old man once. If Fugaku could frighten anyone with his eyes, Hiashi could petrify anyone. It was like he could see through you.

"She's the opposite of her younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi."

"That socialite kid with the attitude?"

"Yes, that's her."

"How can she be so prevalent while practically nobody knows anything about her older sister?" wondered Sasuke.

"She was heavily guarded, won't go anywhere without a battalion of bodyguards. You see, Hyuuga Hinata was the heiress until Hiashi named his nephew his successor last year. And Hinata was kidnapped when she was just three years old. So daddy got paranoid, I guess."

"Interesting," Sasuke drawled. "But why are we talking about her?"

"Because," Karin whispered dramatically, "I think that that woman who bathed your niece is none other than the elusive ex-heiress, Hyuuga Hinata."

**xXx**

Sasuke went home at around 10 PM. Naruto had to drag him out otherwise he would have worked all night. He took the long route home for driving cleared his thoughts, which was full of figures and ideas. _How can I work peacefully in my own fucking house? That kid is always stalking me,_ he thought in annoyance. Indeed, work was impossible at home. Not only did Sasuke have to deal with a clingy kid, he also had to keep the nannies from jumping him. The past ten nannies or so paid more attention to him than to the child whom they needed to watch over. _Is there no end to my suffering?_ It did not help that Gaara's lady-friend suddenly appeared on his doorstep either. There was something fishy going on, Sasuke could feel it. He thought of the conversation he had with Karin earlier.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked sceptically. He didn't really care about that woman's status in society but she didn't look like an heiress to him.

"Here's a picture," Karin said, holding up a piece of paper. "I got this from the police records."

"That's a 3-year-old," Sasuke pointed out dryly.

"Look at the hair. She's the only Hyuuga with coloured hair. Like with the Uchihas, Hyuugas normally have black hair. Hiashi apparently married a blue-haired bride. So imagine if you married Haruno. You'll have little pink-haired Uchihas," she added maliciously.

"Shut up,"

"Anyway, congratulations," Karin said, standing up and putting her hand on her hip. There was a familiar jealous glint in her eyes. "You have an ex-heiress in your house who's not supposed to be in the country."

"What are you talking about?"

"According to my source, she's currently living in France with her sister. She asked her boss – who's close to Hiashi's nephew – about what Hinata's doing in Japan now and her boss said that Hinata didn't go back to Japan. She also said that Hyuuga Neji cancelled all his appointments and flew to France this morning. I think something's going on."

Sasuke parked his car on the driveway and sat there for a while. He didn't want to get involved with whatever it was that was going on with that woman and Gaara. He would have to tell her Gaara's whereabouts and after that bid her goodbye.

He pushed open the – he was surprised to see – closed front door. Miyuki would usually open it for him the moment she heard his car and meet him at the threshold. But tonight, there was no kid waiting for him. He heard a sound coming from the living room and headed there. Watching television and cuddled together on the couch were Miyuki and the Hyuuga. Sasuke raised his eyebrows as Miyuki waved at him.

The Hyuuga stood up and bowed, "G-good evening."

"Good evening," Sasuke said, not bowing back. He stared at her. Those eyes were different from her father's. He had the same impression though, like she could see through him. But in a good way. Her eyes were soft and warm, unlike the cold stare of her father, sister and cousin. Sasuke realized he was staring. He cleared his throat and turned to his niece.

"Miyuki, dinner. Hyuuga, if you don't mind talking in the dining room?"

"T-that'll be fine," she said graciously. She looked at the little girl beside her and smiled. "So your name is Miyuki?"

Miyuki nodded and smiled back. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this exchange. He wondered about it as he walked toward the dining room, the two girls following behind. His niece, while mute, never failed to show how rude she was to her nannies and strangers. She would not respond to them. Sasuke smirked slightly. His niece was truly an Uchiha. Five years old and she was already conceited. _Grandpa would be proud,_ he thought sarcastically.

Sasuke watched the two as he unpacked the food he bought from Mc Donald's. Miyuki never left her side and was even holding the woman's hand. She hadn't behaved like this to anyone but him. Even though she hadn't held his hand, she would always stick to him like a leech or cling to his leg whenever she pleased.

Hinata was eyeing the food that the Uchiha bought uneasily – burgers, fries, sundaes, and soda. She didn't think it was healthy for a child to eat those at this time of the night. "Uhm… Uchiha-san – "

"How did you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

"I s-saw the family crest,"

"Right," he said, putting the cheeseburger, fries, sundae, and soda in front of Miyuki. She stared at him as though waiting for more. "I forgot to buy spaghetti. Just eat that."

Miyuki looked crestfallen as she took a bite off of the cheeseburger.

"Uchiha-san – "

"Sasuke. Call me Sasuke," he said, devouring his Big Mac burger. "You want a burger or fries? Help yourself. Don't touch the sundae, she'll bite you."

"N-no, thanks. I was just a-about to say t-that we already ate dinner. I c-cooked her something."

"You can cook?" Sasuke asked in surprise. Rich girls, based on his encounters with them, don't even know how to toast bread.

"Yes, I can," Hinata answered.

"Seems that she didn't like it, though," Sasuke said, pointing at his niece who was already done with her cheeseburger and was presently shoving fries to her mouth. "You'll choke if you eat like that, Miyuki."

"You have a wonderful daughter, Sasuke," Hinata mumbled smilingly.

Sasuke almost choked. "She's not mine. She's my older brother's daughter. He and his wife died two weeks ago. They appointed me as her guardian."

"Oh… I… I'm s-sorry to hear that…"

"Hn."

"It must h-have been h-hard on your niece to l-lose both her parents," she said, teary-eyed.

"So you're looking for Gaara?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject. He didn't think he could handle the sight of another female crying.

Hinata wiped the corner of her eyes. "I am. D-do you k-know where he lives?"

"He lives here too," Sasuke informed her. He started gathering the trash from the table but Miyuki was still eating her sundae so he waited for her to finish up.

"R-really?"

"Technically, he lives with her parents. But sometimes when he feels like it he would stay here. He likes my house because it's quiet and there's a slide," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"T-then he's with his parents now?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"No, he's in the Himalayas."

"Hi… Himalayas?"

"That's right,"

"B-b-but…" she stuttered. _I travelled all the way here for nothing. I'm sure they'll find me soon._ "W-when is he c-coming back?"

"Nobody knows," Sasuke replied indifferently. "That's how Gaara is. He comes and goes as he pleases. It depends on his mood. It could take a few months until he comes back."

_What should I do now,_ Hinata thought in panic. She was startled when Sasuke talked.

"Are you done?" he asked Miyuki.

She nodded. Her face was greasy with food.

"You can play now or something," Sasuke said, standing up to clear the table.

That distracted Hinata from her thoughts. "Um… E-excuse me but… it's already past 11. Shouldn't s-she go to bed now?"

"I can't really let her go to bed with her stomach still full, can I?"

"Oh… you're r-right," Hinata said. "How about we clean you up first before you play, Miyuki-chan? And then brush your teeth?"

_You're wasting your breath,_ Sasuke thought nastily. _That kid hates being clean. She likes it when she's dirty._ But to his astonishment, Miyuki nodded and smiled again. The Hyuuga smiled back and held out her hand for the child to take. Miyuki took it.

"Let's go," Hinata said then turned to Sasuke. "If y-you'll excuse us, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. He stood staring at the door after they left. _I have to think fast. That kid follows her instructions and listens to her. Telling her to do something usually takes me a few minutes and she won't obey until I scream out but it's just a second to that Hyuuga. She did it effortlessly too… This could work to my advantage. I have to think about this thoroughly._

And he did. He came up with a plan as he cleaned up. They were in the bathroom when Sasuke walked inside Miyuki's bedroom and the first thing he noticed was the teddy bear on the couch. He picked it up just as the two girls emerged from the bathroom. Miyuki was wearing a robe and –ignoring her uncle – went straight to her closet.

"Fishy is all clean," Sasuke said, holding up the teddy bear.

"Fishy?" Hinata asked curiously.

"The bear's name is Fishy," he clarified as he put the bear down on the couch again.

Hinata giggled. "Cute name."

Sasuke leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. "What's your name again? Hina?"

Hinata's smile disappeared and she blushed. "Y-yeah, t-that's right…"

"Are you related to the Hyuuga clan?"

"Um… y-yes, I'm r-related to t-them. B-b-but d-distantly,"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Her stutter's gotten worse and she looks nervous._ "So you're not involved in the family business?"

"N-no… I-I… my f-family l-leads a s-s-simple life."

_Liar,_ Sasuke thought. _But why are you lying?_ He caught sight of the luggage in the room. Miyuki reappeared in her blue pyjamas and dragged Hinata to the bed then switched on the television.

"Hyuuga," he called out. Hinata jumped in surprise. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Um… well… n-no," she answered with a worried expression.

"Then why don't you stay here for now?" he suggested. "Besides, it's already late. I can't possibly let you travel on your own at this time."

"R-really? I c-can?" she said, relieved. Miyuki looked delighted.

"Of course," ensured Sasuke. He paused before continuing. "But if it's fine with you, you can stay here until Gaara comes back."

"That… that'll be amazing!" Hinata said happily. "B-but are y-you sure? I… I don't w-want to be a b-burden…"

"You won't be," he assured. "And my niece likes you a lot."

Hinata glanced at Miyuki and they smiled at each other. _Two can play this game, Hyuuga. You can't use me without getting used in return._

* * *

_11-21-10 – If the last parts seem a little rushed, it is. I thought I had more time. But I forgot that I wasn't able to write for 2 days because I was spazzing over Deathly Hallows Part 1. I love that movie. The best Harry Potter film adaptation, SIRIUSLY._

_michioka That was an accident, LOL. Athrun is my favourite character from Gundam Seed so I used his last name. But I thought of Mr. Weasley – who's name is Arthur – when I was coming up with my character's first name. I just remembered that Athrun's dad is named Arthur Zala after I finished that chapter LOL._

_Thank you for the reviews and for enjoying this story! ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** In my dreams...

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

A cool breeze drifted in from the open windows as the clouds shifted and the rays of the sun bathed the room in golden light. It was a bright, warm day but the atmosphere in the drawing room was as cold as the Antarctic. The man on the armchair glared at the young woman sitting on the couch in front of him. She bravely challenged the man's unrelenting gaze as she always did.

"Tell me where she is," the man asked in a quiet tone.

"You have to kill me first," she said defiantly.

The man closed his eyes, counted one to ten and replied. "It is unwise to try my patience, young lady."

"Chill out, Dad," Hanabi said, rolling her eyes. "I was just joking."

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?" Hiashi roared angrily. "YOUR SISTER IS MISSING!"

"SHE'S NOT MISSING!" Hanabi roared back. "SHE LEFT BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T APPROVE OF YOU CONTROLLING HER LIFE AND I AGREE!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

"THEN DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME TOO!"

In a corner of the room, Hyuuga Neji sighed. His uncle and his youngest daughter got along pretty well because they were so much alike in every way. However, they were both stubborn.

"Tell me where Hinata is now, Hanabi," Hiashi asked again, keeping his temper in check.

"Why?" she demanded vehemently. "So that you can marry her off to that fat bastard?"

"Hanabi!" reproached Hiashi.

"I won't let you do that to my sister! She deserves a man with abs and not someone with a huge belly. He looks like a pregnant woman!"

"I think I'm having a migraine," Hiashi muttered jadedly. "Neji, talk to her. Make her see sense."

"I'm serious, Father!" Hanabi exclaimed at the retreating figure. "You can't arrange her marriage for her! This is not the samurai era or something!"

But her father already left the room. She slumped back on the couch and watched as her cousin joined her.

"Well?" Neji inquired.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna let me in on the secret?"

"I promised her not to tell anyone,"

"Even me?"

Hanabi stared at him as though contemplating if he could be trusted.

"You know I'm on your side," he reminded her. "I've been trying hard to keep your father's mind off of that matter. If it's any consolation, nothing's final. Not yet anyway. The two clans are still… negotiating."

"Negotiating my ass," Hanabi growled. "You know that once Dad's mind is made up, there's no stopping him."

"I told you," Neji reiterated. "I'm doing my best. But I don't think I'll be able to help you if I don't know what you two are planning. Yes, I know that you and your sister are up to something."

"How astute of you, Niichan," Hanabi said sarcastically. "But no, there's no plan."

"Really?" he replied cynically. "I find that hard to believe. You can at least tell me where she is, though."

"Why?"

"Your sister's never been on her own. She doesn't even know how to ride a cab. And there are people out there who will take advantage of innocent, naïve young women. I promise that I won't bother her if you tell me where she is. I'll only look after her to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Fine," Hanabi sighed in resignation. She was also worried about letting her older sister go alone, especially since Hinata was gullible. "She's in Japan."

"Japan? Then she must've used another name," mused Neji. "And you told me this wasn't planned."

"Okay, it was," she finally confessed. "I want to help my sister. Nothing wrong with that."

"Is it too much if I ask you what she's doing there?"

"No, not at all!" she exclaimed cheerfully, praying that this was true. "She went to see her boyfriend!"

Neji stared at her. "You're joking."

"Nope, not joking. Of course she would want to discuss her impending 'arranged marriage' to her boyfriend." _That's if she did find him._

"She doesn't have a boyfriend," Neji insisted.

"Yeah, she does,"

"Who?" scoffed Neji. "Inuzuka? Aburame? Or, dear Kami, Rock Lee?"

Hanabi glared at her older cousin. "Do you really think Neechan only knows very few men? Well, let me tell you, she met a man. She liked him and he liked her. My sister is pretty and she attracts men."

"Of course," Neji agreed. "When did they meet?"

"Last year, I believe."

"Do I know him?"

"I doubt it. He's poor. That's why she didn't say anything."

"He's French?"

"Japanese."

"Then they met here in France? If he's poor, what was he doing here?"

Neji watched as his cousin shifted guiltily beside him. "Don't ask me. I don't even know what his name is and… Neechan didn't… tell me anything else."

She saw Neji smirked slowly. "You're lying."

"Damn you," she sulked. "You should've been a prosecutor."

Neji laughed, stood up and ruffled Hanabi's hair. "I hope that your plan works. Whatever it is."

**xXx**

Miles away, Hyuuga Hinata sat bolt upright. She heard a scream. She got out of bed, flung open the door and ran to Miyuki's bedroom. As she drew near, Uchiha Sasuke came out of his own room. Hinata blushed at the sight of him wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"I got this," he uttered sleepily when he saw her then entered the room.

Hinata noticed the huge candy cane he was carrying. Curious, she followed.

"Here," Sasuke said, offering the candy cane to Miyuki. She didn't accept it and cried even harder. "What the fuck is your problem now?"

"I… I k-know what will make her stop," Hinata said, stepping forward.

"What?" barked Sasuke.

Hinata lifted Miyuki up and held the sobbing child in her arms. "Shush… it's okay. It's okay… It was just a nightmare…"

Sasuke watched in disbelief as his niece stopped crying. The Hyuuga stroked her hair while murmuring soothing words. _This was the sort of thing that mothers would do. Well, shit. How am I supposed to know that? I'm not even a father,_ Sasuke thought. He was about to leave the room when Hinata asked him something.

"W-what was that all about?"

Sasuke turned. She was tucking a now sleeping Miyuki on the bed. "She was with her parents when they died."

Hinata was horrified. She gazed at the tear-stained face of the little girl. _What a terrible thing to happen to someone so young. _"Is that why she can't talk?"

"Yeah,"

"And she… she's been having nightmares?"

"Everyday,"

"W-what do you do?" she asked softly, averting her eyes from the figure by the door.

"I give her candies or chocolates," Sasuke shrugged as though it was the normal thing to do. "But when she doesn't want any… I just leave her be."

Hinata's eyes widened in horror. She looked at him, ignoring that he was wearing boxers only. "Y-you… y-you just let her cry?"

"She stops once she gets tired," Sasuke yawned. "You should go back to sleep."

"W-will it be a-alright if I stay with her?"

"Help yourself," he muttered tiredly as he left the room.

Hinata stared at the little girl for a long time, stroking her head. She still was not sure why she lied about her true identity but she hoped that Uchiha Sasuke would understand. They were both from families that took for granted their children's happiness, after all. _But… Uchiha Sasuke. I know nothing about him. _She was not as knowledgeable as Hanabi when it came to knowing who's who in the upper class society. One thing she found out was that, Uchiha Sasuke could not take care of his niece. Hinata was still reeling when she heard that he would let Miyuki cry for hours and even gave her sweets in the middle of the night. She felt sorry for the child. She thought of her own problems and realized that they seemed so insignificant compared to what Miyuki was going through. _Don't worry, Miyuki-chan. Since I'm stuck here in the meantime, I'll take care of you._

**xXx**

Sasuke scowled up at the ceiling. He was a genius. He excelled in everything – academics, sports, business, etc. So it was only natural that he would feel incensed to admit to himself that he sucked at one thing and that's taking care of a child. Although normally he hated receiving unwanted help from other people, when he saw the Hyuuga with his niece last night, it seemed that a huge pressure was lifted off his shoulders. He was relieved that someone else was dealing with an obviously troubled child.

His bedroom door opened and Miyuki strolled in. Sasuke spared her a quick glance before resuming his staring at the ceiling. For some reason, Miyuki liked hanging out in his bedroom every morning. She sat on his bed and watched television. Sasuke sighed. _I don't think I can do this anymore, Itachi._

**xXx**

Hinata was in the kitchen the next morning when she heard Uchiha Sasuke's voice coming closer. He was most likely talking to his niece. She was pouring Miyuki a glass of milk when they arrived.

"Get a haircut," he said in an annoyed voice. Miyuki was trailing behind, her head down. "You ask me to do that everyday when I keep telling you I can't."

"Good morning, Miyuki-chan," Hinata greeted cheerfully. "Sasuke-kun. I prepared breakfast."

"You shouldn't have bothered," Sasuke said, glancing at the table.

"I-it's the least I can do. Y-you were so n-nice offering me a room in your beautiful home and I wanted to repay that by c-cooking and taking care of your niece w-while you're at work. It'll be my way of s-showing appreciation."

Sasuke looked at her and saw the sincerity shining in her eyes. "Is that so?"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

Sasuke deliberated for a while and then came to a decision. He pulled out his wallet from his handbag. "Tell you what, take Miyuki out. She hasn't been out of this house since she came here. Take her to the salon to get a haircut and buy her anything she wants."

He handed Hinata a credit card. "O-okay. We'll have fun."

"I have cars you can use but Miyuki gets nervous at the backseat if she's alone so it's better if you ride a cab," he recited. This was one of Sakura's reminders before she and Naruto left for their honeymoon.

"I understand," Hinata nodded. "I'll take good care of her, don't worry."

"My numbers are in the kitchen. Did you see it?" Sasuke asked. She nodded. "Call me if anything happens. I have to go now."

"O-oh… aren't you g-going to eat b-breakfast first?" she called after him as he dashed out of the kitchen.

"I eat at the office," he said without pausing in his stride.

Hinata and Miyuki followed him to the front door. "C-can I buy groceries with this?"

Sasuke stopped walking and took a deep breath before turning around to face her. "Buy whatever."

"R-right," Hinata nodded awkwardly.

Without saying anything else, Sasuke strode over to his car and left. Miyuki's hand was raised in farewell. _He didn't even say goodbye to his niece,_ Hinata thought sadly.

"Ne, Miyuki-chan, the weather is good. Are you excited to go out?"

Miyuki cracked her first smile of the day and nodded enthusiastically.

**xXx**

Sasuke was writing down notes from the document he was reading when his mobile phone rang. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Yes?" he answered.

"_H-hi… it's me, Hina,"_ the Hyuuga said unnecessarily for Sasuke immediately recognized her stutter.

Sasuke glanced at the watch. It's only been two hours since he left the house. "What's wrong?"

"_N-nothing. I j-just called to say t-that we're on our way now. W-we managed to hail a c-cab and the plate number is…"_

She told him the plate number and the cab driver's name. Sasuke was dumbstruck.

"_D-did you get it?"_

Clearing his throat, he lied. "Yeah,"

"_T-that's good. B-bye."_

Sasuke stared at the mobile phone and shook his head. _That was weird._

But the Hyuuga's weirdness continued to plague him throughout the day. A couple of hours later, she called again.

"_Miyuki-chan j-just had her haircut. She looks so pretty! Anyway, we're g-going to eat lunch now. I'm w-wondering if you'd l-like to join us? To see Miyuki-chan's new hair?"_

"No." Sasuke refused point-blank.

"_A-alright. Then I'll c-call again l-later. Bye!"_

Before Sasuke could say no, she hung up. "Annoying."

"Who?"

Sasuke looked up. Naruto entered his office and was carrying lunch boxes. "Gaara's friend is weird."

Naruto laughed amusedly. "Yeah, well. What do you expect? Gaara's weird too."

The Hyuuga called again after lunch to tell him where she and Miyuki were doing their shopping. It was the last straw for Sasuke.

"Hyuuga,"

"_Y-yes?"_

"Stop calling me and telling me nonsense. I'm a very busy man."

"_I-I'm so s-sorry! I d-didn't mean to b-bother you. It's j-just that… your niece is e-excited –"_

"We'll see each other tonight," interrupted Sasuke impatiently. "Until then, don't bother me."

Sasuke hung up. After that she stopped calling. However, she started sending him text messages saying where they were, what they bought, and that they were going back to the house because Miyuki was exhausted.

"What an annoying person," Sasuke grumbled as he turned off his mobile phone. "And she's not a very consistent liar. She told me that she's a distant Hyuuga relative who lives a simple life and yet she took that kid to that high-class mall."

"I took Sakura-chan there once," Naruto said sadly, "and will never take her there again. The shoes and bags that she bought cost me thousands of dollars! Anyway, just tell her you know she's lying."

"I'm having fun," Sasuke shrugged.

"Bastard, she's Gaara's girlfriend!"

"So? It's not like I want to sleep with her."

"She sounds like a very kind person…"

"Listen," Sasuke said, straightening up on his seat. "I have to focus on my work. The kid is comfortable with her and I know – even though she's lying about her identity – that she can be trusted. Besides, she basically volunteered to be a nanny so… I'll just leave that kid to her."

Naruto stood up wearily. "I still think you're taking advantage of her. I'll go now. What about you?"

"Just go," he snapped. _I'm not really taking advantage of the kind Hyuuga. She ought to have not lied in the first place,_ he thought.

**xXx**

"Miyuki-chan," Hinata called out softly to the little girl curled up on the couch. "It's time for bed."

Miyuki, sporting a new bob with fringes that framed her heart-shaped face, shook her head. She glanced at the window.

"Something must have happened in the office and Uncle Sasuke stayed behind,"

Miyuki clutched Mr. Fishy tighter and stared at the television intently.

"You want to wait for your Uncle?" Hinata asked, sitting beside Miyuki who nodded. "Okay, let's wait for Uncle Sasuke."

But at past midnight, Miyuki was fast asleep on the couch and still there was no Sasuke. Hinata scooped up the child and carried her to bed. She tucked Miyuki in and left a device that will enable Hinata to hear her if she's having a nightmare on the bedside table. Once in her bedroom, Hinata stared at her mobile phone. Hanabi had been calling. She couldn't tell her sister where she was and what she was doing. She was sure Hanabi would tell her to leave at once. But Hinata could not abandon Miyuki. _I must do something. I'll leave once I know that Uchiha Sasuke can take care of his niece._

And with her mind resolved, she sent her sister a text message: _Can't talk to you right now. I arrived safely. All is well. I love you._

_

* * *

_

_12-01-10 - Sorry for the delay. There was no internet connection in our place... Anyway, not sure about this chapter. Hmmm..._

_Thanks for the reviews! ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** If I own Naruto, next chapter in the manga will be about Neji...

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Over the next few days, Uchiha Sasuke was rarely at home. He would wake up before the others and would come home when everyone else were already asleep. The few hours he was at home, he was always in a bad mood. He would get annoyed at Miyuki for every little thing. And he was treating Hyuuga Hinata like an employee. Although she was not complaining – she volunteered to look after his niece, after all – she thought that a 'please' and a 'thank you' would be nice.

But Uchiha Sasuke's lack of manners was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She was worried about Miyuki. Recently the child had been less energetic, moody, and sad. Hinata thought that it was either Miyuki misses her parents or… her uncle. She was doubtful about the latter. Somehow she didn't think any child would become attached to a man like Uchiha Sasuke. However, Hinata surmised that if Miyuki looked like her uncle then it was most likely that Sasuke resembled his older brother. Sasuke reminded Miyuki of her father. Physically, at least, she hoped. Hinata was curious to see Miyuki's father but there were no photographs and she was too scared to snoop around someone else's house. She came up with a solution, though. A much better source of information than Google.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata called out to the blonde woman who just entered Mc Donald's. "Over here!"

"Hinata-chan!" squealed Ino delightfully as she hugged her friend. "Why didn't you call me earlier?"

Hinata grinned happily as they sat down. "Oh… a lot of stuff happened."

"Really?" Ino asked, eyeing Hinata curiously. "So you found him?"

"I found the house but he wasn't there,"

"And?"

"Well… his friend was kind enough to offer me a room,"

"So you're living there right now with that guy's friend?"

"Yes, until Gaara-kun comes back,"

Ino shivered. "I still can't believe you'll do this. Of all the men, why Gaara? He's creepy."

"He is a very nice person," Hinata defended. "Once you get to know him."

"If you're sure about this… But enough about him. How are you? And what are we doing here? Have you taken a liking to their foods?"

But before Hinata could give a reply, a distraction came in the shape of Miyuki. She had been playing on the playground inside the store and was sweaty. She sat obediently beside Hinata and stared at Ino.

"You want something, little person?"

"Miyuki-chan is here," Hinata beamed as she wiped the child's sticky face.

"You know her?" Ino asked, flabbergasted.

"She's with me," Hinata told her then asked Miyuki, "Are you hungry?"

Without taking her eyes off Ino, Miyuki nodded.

"Gosh! I forgot to introduce you. Ino-chan, this is Miyuki-chan. Miyuki-chan, this is Ino-san. Say hi, Miyuki-chan."

Miyuki hid behind Hinata and waved a hand in greeting. Ino raised her eyebrows.

"She's mute," Hinata explained quietly.

"Ah," Ino nodded.

"Well, since we're all hungry, I'll go order our food. Miyuki-chan, stay here okay?"

Hinata left to order, leaving an awkward silence on the table. Miyuki continued staring at Ino who would glance at the child fleetingly. Ino was starting to get uncomfortable that she decided to take the initiative.

"Hi," she said smilingly.

Miyuki bolted out of her chair and ran.

"You scared her, didn't you?" Hinata asked teasingly when she and Miyuki came back a few minutes later.

"No, I didn't," Ino said, grabbing a cheeseburger. "Whose kid is she, anyway? She looks familiar."

"That's what I wanted to ask you,"

"She's not mine," Ino joked.

"But you might know her uncle,"

"Why? Who's her uncle?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino's jaw dropped. "Shut up."

"So you know him?"

"Know him?" Ino asked bitterly. "Of course I know him. Uchiha Sasuke was my Prince Charming. He was my first love. I gave him my everything –"

Hinata covered Miyuki's ears. The child's eyes were huge with curiosity. "Ino-chan, please stop."

"– but in the end he chose my best friend over me."

"I'm so sorry,"

"But let's not go there!"

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes. I agree."

"Are you sure this is his niece?" Ino asked, pointing at Miyuki. "She could be his illegitimate child that they're keeping hush-hush. And I won't be surprised. Sasuke's such a manwho-"

"I'm sure!" Hinata interrupted just in time. She was right. Her friend did know Sasuke. But not in the way she expected. The information Ino knew were not very appropriate for discussion in the presence of a five-year-old. "He said that Miyuki's father was his older brother."

"Oh my gosh…" Ino mumbled sadly. "I heard about what happened. Itachi was a good man."

"You know him?"

"Not really but I met him a few times,"

"Do the two brothers resemble each other?"

"Yeah," Ino nodded thoughtfully. "I remember having a hard time trying to decide who was more handsome."

Hinata looked at Miyuki. _Is she clinging to the only person who looks like the father she lost?_ But Uchiha Sasuke appeared to be unwilling to embrace fatherhood anytime soon and to take responsibility of his only niece.

"But what are you doing with Sasuke's niece?" Ino asked suddenly while playing with her fries. She looked up and saw Hinata's expression. "Don't tell me… You're living with him!"

"W-well…" Hinata mumbled uneasily, avoiding Ino's glare.

Ino pointed accusingly at her. "You're stuttering! Hyuuga Hinata, tell me now or I swear I'll call Neji!"

"Yes, I live in his house,"

Ino gasped dramatically.

"B-but not the w-way you think," Hinata explained hurriedly. "We live under one roof, that's all. His bedroom – I mean – the master's bedroom is in the right wing of the house and mine is in the left wing so it's not like we share the same bathroom or anything. Plus, we rarely run into each other since he's always at work."

"Get out of there,"

"Eh?"

"Hinata," Ino said, grabbing Hinata's hands. "That guy's a notorious playboy. He –"

She stopped talking as Hinata started blushing and giggling. "Ino-chan, what are you saying? Do you really think he'll be interested in me?"

Ino groaned in exasperation. "Are we going to have this argument again? Hinata, you're probably the only person who thinks that you are not beautiful."

"I know I'm not," Hinata said shyly.

"This, here," Ino exclaimed, grabbing Hinata's shoulders. "This will make Uchiha Sasuke interested."

"He likes shy girls?"

"He likes anyone," Ino answered dismissively. "There's even a rumour that he's sleeping with his secretary."

Hinata covered Miyuki's ears again.

"What I'm trying to say is that, you have to be careful. I've read about this a million times in romance novels and watched this in romantic comedy movies. About a naïve, sweet young woman becoming a target to ultra hot, drop-dead gorgeous man. And Uchiha Sasuke being a walking sex machine…"

Hinata blushed profusely. "I-I think we should stop talking about that, Ino-chan. There's a child here."

"Get out of there," Ino repeated, seriously this time.

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm waiting for Gaara-kun…"

"Go wait for him somewhere else!" Ino suggested. "Or better yet, find someone more suitable."

"And I can't leave her," Hinata added, putting her arm on Miyuki's shoulders.

"Hinata, she's not your responsibility," Ino pointed out softly.

"No, but the person responsible for her is very irresponsible so… I have to do this," she pleaded to her friend.

"Your family will freak out if they find out about this,"

"But you won't tell them, right?"

"Duh, am I your friend or not?"

"You're not just my friend," Hinata smiled. "You're my soul sister."

The two friends hugged and Miyuki smiled watching them.

**xXx**

Sasuke believed in ghosts. Although he hasn't seen one yet, he believed that they exist. But unlike his best friend Naruto, Sasuke was not scared of ghosts. They were already dead, after all. What could they do? Sasuke deduced that ghosts had different ways of torturing the living, though. His brother Itachi, for example, had been disrupting his sleep the past few days. Sasuke would dream of those times when Itachi was there for him, their ups and downs, and when his older protected him from their father. _What are you trying to do, Itachi?_

He heard the front door open. _They're back,_ he thought. He hastened packing his overnight bag and went downstairs to the living room where Hyuuga and his niece were.

"Someday you'll have a friend like her too," Hinata was telling Miyuki as they unpacked the toys they bought.

Sasuke cleared his throat. At the sight of her uncle, Miyuki ran to him and latched herself to his leg as usual.

"Y-you're here?" Hinata asked. _Miyuki-chan is so cute every time she does that. If only her uncle could notice it,_ she thought grudgingly.

"I just came to pack," he said indifferently. "I'll leave for Singapore this evening and be back tomorrow afternoon."

Miyuki had let go of her uncle's leg for a while as she grabbed one of her toys. Then she held it up in front of Sasuke. It was a new Barbie doll.

"She wants you to say it's pretty," Hinata explained, seeing Sasuke's blank look.

But Sasuke was never one to give complements so easily to a person or… toys. "That's the worst doll to ever been invented. I'll disown you if you idolize that. Thank Kami you're not blonde."

Before Hinata could express her outrage at his rudeness, they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Miyuki-chan! Miyuki-chan! Miyuki-chan, where are you?" A man with bright, blonde hair wearing a leather jacket and jeans burst in. He was grinning cheerfully as he saw Miyuki. "Miyuki-chan, Uncle Naruto is here! I went with your uncle home to see you but you're not around."

He held out his arms for her and Miyuki approached him shyly.

"Wow! You got a new haircut! Miyuki-chan is so cute!" he cooed as he hugged her. Miyuki held out the doll. "What's this? Oh, a Barbie. You know, I used to fantasize about her –"

"Naruto!" Sasuke warned, glaring.

"Sheesh… Chill out, will ya? I was going to say I used to fantasize about her being mutilated. I would play war games and she was always the victim from exploding landmines. My grandfather collected Barbie for some weird reason…"

"Your grandfather's a porn writer," Sasuke muttered in exasperation.

Hinata blushed. _How can he talk about porn with his 5-year-old niece beside him?_ But she couldn't help being charmed by this sudden guest. He knew how to treat a child and he was very cheerful. Hinata wondered who he was. She was startled and blushed furiously as the blonde noticed her standing by the couch.

"Hi!" he greeted nicely. "You must be Gaara's… friend."

"H-hi…" Hinata returned shyly. _He's so nice._

"Come on, idiot," Sasuke said impatiently. "We'll be late."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, this bastard's best friend. Sorry, no time to chat. We're really going to be late. There's this emergency in Singapore so… but don't worry Miyuki-chan. Uncle Sasuke'll be back tomorrow." Naruto blabbered while walking backwards to the front door. Hinata followed them while Miyuki was hanging on Sasuke's leg again.

"Let go," Sasuke muttered down at her when they reached the threshold. Miyuki looked up at him for a second before obeying.

"Sasuke, she doesn't want to see you go," Naruto chided.

But Sasuke ignored everyone and walked off.

"What a bastard," Naruto said under his breath and Hinata couldn't agree more. Naruto went after Sasuke, walking backwards again. He waved at Miyuki. "Bye, Miyuki-chan!"

The sad girl waved back half-heartedly.

"Oh!" exclaimed a pleasantly surprised Naruto. He grinned wider. "Look, Sasuke! She's waving back! Wave back. Come on, wave back."

Sasuke never waved back. For the first time in her life, Hinata wanted to resort to violence and hit that cold-hearted asshole.

**xXx**

Sasuke came back the next day in, unsurprisingly, foul mood. Hinata spent the entire afternoon keeping Miyuki away from her uncle. He already shouted at the child twice. But Miyuki was persistent to get her uncle's attention. She would tag along behind him even though he pushed her away or dumped her into Hinata's arms. She explained to Miyuki why her uncle was acting the way he did, that he was busy with office work. And Hinata was relieved that the child understood. Somehow.

Hinata was cooking dinner. Miyuki was sitting on the kitchen stool, playing with Hinata's mobile phone. She was stirring the pasta sauce when she felt something tugging at her apron. It was Miyuki. She held up the mobile for Hinata to see. Hanabi was calling again.

"Thank you, Miyuki-chan," she smiled at the child.

Miyuki returned to her seat and played with the toys scattered on the kitchen island. Hinata turned her back on her as she answered the phone.

"_What took you so long?"_ her sister demanded.

"Hello to you, too," Hinata said patiently. _Why is everyone in a bad mood these days?_ "I'm cooking."

"_I'm pissed,"_

"Why?"

"_Dad wouldn't let me go to New York for fashion week. He said, 'Not until your sister's home',"_ Hanabi said in perfect imitation of their father's voice. _"Like I needed his permission anyway. I just want him to unfreeze my credit cards and let me travel!"_

"I'm sorry about that."

"_Hmp… it's okay. Just find that dude soon and go home. I miss you!"_

"I miss you too," Hinata smiled softly. But that smile was wiped off her face as she turned around. Miyuki was gone. _Uh oh._ "Hanabi, I'll call you later. I have to go."

She hung up, praying that nothing bad will happen. Too late, though. She heard an almighty crash, followed by a door banging and a shout upstairs. Heart beating madly, Hinata turned off the stove and ran towards the commotion above.

"Did you think it's fun breaking that?" Sasuke shouted.

He'd been trying to sleep for hours and when he finally dozed off; he heard a loud crash outside his bedroom. He saw his niece standing beside the shattered pieces of a glass miniature model of a Ferrari and her big doll house on the floor. And just like that, Sasuke exploded. He went back to his bedroom to get a belt.

"Come here!" he yelled at the little girl cowering against the wall.

"W-wait!" Hinata cried out. She saw Sasuke holding a belt in his hand. She hid Miyuki behind her protectively. "W-what happened?"

"She broke that glass. Come here, Miyuki!"

"N-no!" Hinata refused. "I-it must have been an accident."

"Yeah, right." Sasuke scoffed.

"Let's hear her first,"

"Sorry to break this to you, Hyuuga. She's mute. We won't be able to hear anything."

"So you're just going to hit her?" Hinata burst out angrily.

"That's how she learns so that she won't do it again!"

"She's just a child! Miyuki-chan," Hinata said, trying to calm herself. "Were you trying to bring your doll house downstairs?"

Miyuki's head was bent but she nodded.

"And you hit that glass while carrying the doll house?"

Miyuki bowed repeatedly.

Hinata turned to Sasuke with blazing eyes. "That means she's sorry and she didn't mean it."

"Come here, Miyuki," Sasuke said quietly.

"You're still going to hit her?" Hinata asked in disbelief. "You can't hit her!"

"You're in no position to tell me what I can and can't do, Hyuuga. She should learn her lesson not to bother me again."

"She only wants your attention!" Hinata exclaimed tearfully. "You're the only family she's got now. She lost her parents and she misses them. Who else is there but you?"

"Look, I didn't want this. Any of this. I was happy with my life until she came along. I'm having trouble finding suitable nannies. I have to think about her all the time, make sure she's okay and see to her every freaking need! I don't get that much sleep because of her crying in the middle of the fucking night!" Sasuke gushed out. He then glared at Miyuki. "If only I knew how much trouble that child was, I should have just left her in New York. I shouldn't have taken her with me."

Hinata slapped him.

"Don't…" Hinata said with difficulty. She was trembling with anger. "Don't you ever, ever say that."

Sasuke stared at her. His left cheek was stinging from her slap. He clenched his fists. He was furious but in a corner of his mind – the sane corner – he remembered that she was Gaara's friend. He mustered his remaining compassion and patience. "Go to your room and mind your own damn business, Hyuuga."

Hinata saw something red flicker in the depths of Sasuke's dark, compelling eyes. _He looks like,_ she thought in a moment of insanity, _a vampire._ Hinata experienced a few seconds of terror. But she swallowed her fear and stood her ground.

"I-I'm not your servant. Y-you can't order me… around." Hinata finished feebly. She saw that red flash in his eyes again. It was ridiculous yet she felt cold all of a sudden.

"Get out of my house."

* * *

_12-06-10 – How's that, eh? I'm trying to write dramatic scenes. If it's not good, well, it's supposed to be not good. It's my first attempt, lol! I don't know why but I want to make my readers cry. Maybe because I'm a crybaby. I cried watching National Geographic's The Great Migrations, which is an awesome show by the way._

_I'm worried if I'll be able to write this again, though. It's really annoying. I thought of a new story – another SasuHina – and it's been keeping me preoccupied these days… *grumbles*_

_THANK YOU for your awesome reviews! I wonder if we'll be able to reach 100 this week…_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Still not mine...

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Hinata panted down a street full of late night wanderers. A sleeve was dangling from the partially closed luggage and was lolling pathetically with every bump Hinata made as she struggled. She packed hastily. And without thinking. She just grabbed everything she saw in her room and shoved them inside the luggage.

_Uchiha Sasuke is the most cold-blooded creature I have ever had the misfortune to meet,_ she thought angrily. _He's the most horrible person._ _He's heartless. Sure, it wasn't really my business but I'm not going to just sit in my room while he's beating his niece. Miyuki-chan…_

Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered how the child clung to her and begged her with those huge, sad eyes not to leave. Hinata didn't want to but as Uchiha Sasuke pointed out, it was his house and he made the decisions. And so, Hinata left. But not without a say. She delivered quite a speech that she hoped had Sasuke thinking deeply. _If he's capable of rational thinking, that is. Poor Miyuki-chan… I promised her that I'll check up on her often. I don't want to go back to that house but I'll do it for her._

Hinata stopped walking and looked around. She had no idea where she was going. There was a convenient store across the street and her stomach started rumbling in complaint. _Maybe I can meet up with Ino-chan there and then ask her if she knows a cheap, clean place where I can stay._ Hinata could not muster the courage to use her credit cards. She was sure her father's minions were on the lookout for any trace of her. Fortunately, Hanabi suggested of withdrawing a handful of cash before leaving France. She fumbled on her jeans' pockets for her mobile phone. It was not there.

"Oh, no. Where is it?"

Then she groaned as she remembered. She left it on Uchiha Sasuke's kitchen counter. _What am I going to do now?_

One of Hinata's qualities that annoy her cousin Neji so much was that she doesn't memorize phone numbers and instead relying on the phone. "What if you lose your phone and you're stuck somewhere all alone?" was what Neji used to say. She doesn't know her friends' addresses too since she was always chauffeured everywhere.

_I was hoping that I won't see Uchiha Sasuke anytime soon,_ she thought resignedly. _I guess I have to go back._

**xXx**

"Go to your room. NOW!"

Miyuki had been throwing a tantrum for half an hour already since the Hyuuga left. She stayed glued next to the front doors, crying loudly and thumping the floor. Sasuke ignored her and went upstairs to clean up the shards of broken glass. When he got back, his niece was still at it. He tried to talk to her calmly but she wouldn't listen.

"I said go to your room now, Miyuki!"

She threw her slipper at him but missed. _What the fuck,_ he thought in shock.

"Listen, I'm not going to hit you okay? Just… just shut up and go to your room," he pleaded.

She threw the other slipper.

"FINE!" he shouted, losing his patience. "Stay there and don't go to your room! Sleep on the fucking floor!"

His niece sobbed even harder. She looked very pitiful. Her face was swollen from crying too much. Tears and snot drenched her shirt. She was also trembling uncontrollably. Random sounds were coming out of her mouth, as though she was trying to talk. For some unknown reason, Sasuke felt a huge lump in his throat at the sight. He ignored how he seemed to be having difficulty breathing and walked away while Hyuuga Hinata's words were haunting him.

"Before I go, I just want to say something," she said passionately. "You said you did not want this. But you know… Miyuki-chan did not want this either. She did not want her parents to die. And she definitely did not want to be here with you. But she doesn't have a choice. While you, you clearly had a choice. You chose to take care of her. And I'm asking you. Why?"

_Why, indeed._ He dropped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He left the door open so that he could hear his niece. _Why did I agree to this madness in the first place? Deidara was willing to take care of Miyuki but I refused. My mother offered to help but I refused. Why?_ Sasuke touched his left cheek. _That Hyuuga… she's so small… and yet she can hit so hard._

A six-year-old Sasuke was running through thick trees that surrounded the lake. His brother was here somewhere. This was Itachi's place of solitude. Sure enough, Sasuke caught sight of Itachi's back a few feet away. He was sitting on the bank.

"Aniki," Sasuke called out cautiously.

"Hey," Itachi said without turning his head.

Sasuke stood behind his brother. "Are you… okay?"

"Yeah,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

Itachi took his time before answering. "When I have my own family, I want a daughter."

"What?" asked a bewildered Sasuke.

"I'll spoil her. I'll give her everything she wants. I'll support her in everything she wants to do. I won't care if she becomes a lesbian. As long as she's happy then I'm happy. I will never shout at her. And I…" he turned to face Sasuke who let out a gasp. Itachi's face was beaten to a pulp by their father. Itachi and Fugaku argued that day. "I will never hit her. No, I will never hit any of my children."

Sasuke smiled. "Aniki, you will be the best father there is."

Itachi turned his back to Sasuke to gaze at the lake once more. "Sasuke…"

"What is it, Aniki?"

"Wake up."

Sasuke opened his eyes. He was back in his room. He looked around sleepily. _Something's not right,_ he thought in confusion. _The house is quiet. Quiet… Did she stop crying?_

He went downstairs, expecting to see Miyuki sleeping on the floor. What he saw made him falter in his steps. The door was opened and there was no Miyuki. He rushed outside. To his horror, the gate was opened too. He ran out.

"Be outside… be outside…" he repeated to himself desperately. Who he saw outside the gate was the last person he expected.

Hyuuga Hinata almost bumped into the guy she slapped a few hours ago. "H-hi…" she said nervously.

"What are you doing here? Is she with you?"

"I – what?"

"Is Miyuki with you?" Sasuke asked again, peering at her luggage as though she was keeping his niece inside it.

Hinata shook her head and frowned. "No. Why?"

"Did you see her on your way here?" he inquired, looking up and down the deserted street. No one was around, not even a stray cat.

"No. Uchiha-san, what's happening?"

"I think she left the house,"

"Miyuki-chan left?" Hinata asked dazedly. "A-are you sure? Did you check the entire house? Did you look everywhere? She could be hiding somewhere."

"The gate was open."

"She can't have opened it. She doesn't know the password… a-and even if she knows, she might have gone back inside and… forgot to close the gate," Hinata said, trying to convince herself that everything was okay.

"I'll go check the CCTV."

"C-can I come in?"

"Sure," Sasuke said vaguely. He didn't want to admit it out loud but he could use some company. He was a mess at this moment. For the first time in his life, he was in a panicked mode. _Where is she? This is my fucking fault._

"I fell asleep," he explained out-of-the-blue. He thought he saw accusation in the Hyuuga's eyes. "She wouldn't stop crying. I told her to go to her room but she wouldn't… she even threw her slippers at me. Then I left her in the foyer and went to my room. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Hinata looked up at him closely. He was pale. Although his face showed calmness, the panic in his eyes was very evident. "It wasn't your fault…" she said softly.

Sasuke glanced at her.

"W-well… maybe a little. I'll go look for her," she said. She went upstairs and Sasuke proceeded to his study.

He could hear the Hyuuga calling out his niece's name as he played back the CCTV footage. An hour and a half ago, Miyuki could be seen sitting quite still on the floor. Then she stood up, put on the slippers that she threw, opened the door and walked out. Sasuke viewed the CCTV from the gate next. After punching in the password, Miyuki hesitated briefly. She looked back at the house and clutched Mr. Fishy tighter. After that, she went out into the night. Sasuke fast forwarded the video but no Miyuki came back.

_Oh, shit. My niece is gone._ Sasuke felt like throwing up.

* * *

_12-10-10 – WOW! I was expecting to get at least a hundred reviews this week but I got over a hundred in just one/two days. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are awesome! Y_Y_

_As a thank you, I present… another cliffhanger, lmao! I didn't mean to (okay, just a little). You see, I wanted to update soon for my readers, hehe… this chapter is short, sorry._

_I don't want to write about ghosts. I'm scared of them. I write every midnight when everyone else is asleep and I'm the only one awake and the house is in complete darkness. So yeah, no ghost ^^_

_Gaara won't be appearing anytime soon. I think… last chapters maybe? Who knows… I might change my mind ^^_

_By Your Side is in hiatus... I still don't know if I'll continue writing it..._


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah, I owns Naruto! That's why Neji and Hinata are in the same division, y'all! (...I'm delusional)

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Uchiha Sasuke was usually the type of person who knew what to do in any predicament that came his way. He had never let panic prevail his excellent way of thinking. This situation, however, was a different matter. His 5-year-old niece was missing and he had no idea what to do. The one thing he was most worried about was that Miyuki could not talk. _What if something happens to her and she can't call out for help?_ He clenched his fists in anger.

"S-she's not anywhere –" he heard someone talking but he was too transfixed in the image of Miyuki being alone and scared in an alleyway in his mind.

Hyuuga Hinata came back to find Sasuke standing still in front of the computer screen. She could feel cold hatred emanating from him.

"A-are you okay?" she asked in concern. "Is it Miyuki-chan? Oh my God! She's been kidnapped, isn't she?"

That brought Sasuke out of his trance. "I don't think so but she did leave the house."

"Oh my God… oh my…" Hinata muttered breathlessly. She's gotten paler. "But how could she? She doesn't know the password… and where will she go? Where is she now? What if she got lost…? I didn't teach her what to do in case she gets lost! I taught her how to say hi, to say goodbye, to say sorry, and to say if she wants to pee. I – I didn't teach her enough…"

Sasuke watched her pace around in his study while wringing her fingers together in anxiety. This made Sasuke calm down a little bit. He relaxed his breathing and cleared his mind. Grabbing the phone, he dialled his great uncle's number.

"Great Uncle, it's Sasuke," he said steadily. Hinata stopped pacing and stared at him. "No. Itachi's daughter is missing… She wasn't kidnapped. She went out of the house over an hour ago and never came back… Will you update me? Alright then." Sasuke hung up.

Hinata rushed to him. "Who was that?"

"My great uncle, he's the Chief of Police." Sasuke explained. "Can you stay here for now?"

"W-where are you going?"

"I'll go check with the village patrol, ask if they saw a child wandering alone. Then maybe I'll look in on the park. You used to take her there every morning, right?"

"I'm going with you,"

Sasuke glanced at her. "Fine, let's go."

"Wait. I'll get Miyuki-chan a jacket. It's cold outside."

Sasuke watched her run upstairs. _She cares so much for that child even though she only knew her for almost a week. They're not even blood related. If I didn't throw her out this wouldn't have happened,_ he scowled at the thought. _Why is everything my fucking fault?_

**xXx**

Sasuke's village's patrol team was unreliable in his opinion. They did nothing but to drive away beggars from the village and find escaped pets. Sasuke thought that the dimwit they were talking to at the moment was anything but a member of the 'patrol team'.

"So this kid Miyuki is missing?" Officer Idiot asked in a bored tone. He was busy popping his acne.

"Y-yes," Hinata answered politely.

Sasuke let her talk to the man behind the counter. He didn't think he could talk to this guy without strangling him.

"Uh huh… Why? You and your hubby argued? Or was he drunk?"

"E-eh? N-no! He's not my husband!" Hinata said, flustered.

The man looked over to where Sasuke was glaring in a corner. He muttered dully, dabbing his bleeding acne with a cotton ball, "Is that so? Well, maybe some kind soul will help the kid back to your house."

Sasuke lunged at him and grabbed him by the collar.

"S-sasuke-kun!" Hinata cried out in shock.

"That kid is mute, you filthy son of a bitch!" Sasuke growled angrily. "She won't be able to tell anyone anything! Not her name, her address, or who to call! So why don't you take your lazy ass off this chair and do your fucking job?"

"You bastard!" the man yelled. "Take your hands off me!"

"What's going on?" an older man came out from the office behind the counter. He stopped short at the sight of Sasuke. "Uchi – Uchiha-sama!"

Hinata sighed in relief. She thought she was about to witness a brawl.

"I sincerely apologize, Uchiha-sama. He's a part-time employee that's why he had no idea who you are. I'm really sorry again, Uchiha-sama," the older man bowed, sweating profusely.

Keeping Sasuke's attention away from the part-time employee and before he could say 'fire him', Hinata interjected. "We are looking for a 5-year-old girl."

The old man was thankful for the change of topic. He opened a notebook and began taking down notes. "Is she your daughter, ma'am?"

"N-no… I'm –"

"She's a family friend," Sasuke muttered. Hinata looked up at him in surprise. He avoided her eyes and talked to the older man. "The child's name is Uchiha Miyuki. She's my niece."

"Another Uchiha!" the old man exclaimed, sweating even more. _If we don't find that kid soon we'll be out of here, _he thought anxiously. _Why is an Uchiha living here anyway? I thought they have these mountains where they each have a mansion._ He turned to the dumbstruck man beside him. "Alert all the guards for a missing girl."

The man nodded jerkily but before he could reach the phone, it rung.

"My great uncle's men are searching the area outside, in case she wandered off the village. You should seal off all the passageways and have your co-workers search everywhere," Sasuke instructed bossily.

"We will do that, Uchiha-sama," the old man bowed. _The chief of police, _he gulped.

"Sir, Nakahara-san was complaining that a… archer? Archen?"

"What?"

"Sounded like an archen to me,"

"You mean an urchin?" Hinata said helpfully.

"Yeah, that. Thank you. Yes, Nakahara-san was complaining that there was an urchin knocking on her door."

"What is she talking about?" the old man asked blankly.

"There was a child knocking on her door. She was asking the kid questions but the kid won't talk. She said the kid was filthy and was carrying a blue teddy bear. Must be another beggar."

Sasuke and Hinata stared at each other and both said at the same time, "That's her!"

**xXx**

"I'll just put her to bed," Hinata whispered to Sasuke. Miyuki was fast asleep in her arms. "A-and then I'll leave."

Sasuke watched her climb the stairs and then went to the living room. It turned out that Miyuki got lost and mistook the Nakahara's house, which was four blocks away, to be theirs. Although it was nothing like Sasuke's gate, they had the same colour. When they reached the Nakahara residence, they found Miyuki drinking warm milk on the porch. The Nakahara widow was nice enough not to shoo away the dirty child. He sunk down on the couch, rubbing his tired eyes. The Hyuuga's luggage by the door caught his eyes. _She's a good woman,_ he thought in admiration. She was genuinely concerned for his niece. His niece also liked the Hyuuga very much. _On the other hand, Miyuki hates me._ She rejected him earlier when he was about to carry her back and instead clung to Hinata. _So what now, Itachi? Your daughter hates me._

His musings were interrupted by a call from his mobile. It was Fugaku.

"Yeah?"

"_Are you stupid?"_ Fugaku snarled. _"What are you doing letting that kid loose?"_

Sasuke sighed. "It's okay. We found her."

"_If that kid gets into another trouble, dump her in the orphanage!"_

"She's an Uchiha." Sasuke reminded him coldly.

"_Your mother fainted when she heard about that kid missing."_

"How is she?" Sasuke asked in concern. _Great, now it's my mother. This day is full of troublesome females. _The last time Sasuke heard, Fugaku and Mikoto went cruising this week. "Where are you?"

"_She'll be fine. But she insists on flying back later. To see that bastard."_ Fugaku hung up.

"Fuck you," Sasuke uttered quietly, throwing his mobile on the opposite couch across the room. He caught sight of Hyuuga Hinata standing hesitantly in the doorway.

"I've put Miyuki-chan to bed. I –"

"Come in," Sasuke invited. "I want to talk to you."

Hinata advanced into the room and sat on an armchair.

"I just want to say –"

"Y-you don't have to say sorry," Hinata interrupted. "Y-you were right. It was n-none of my business."

Sasuke blinked. "I'm not really apologizing."

"Y-you're n-not?" Hinata asked, blushing.

"I was going to say that I know who you are."

"E-e-eh?"

"Your real name is Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata jumped to her feet and exclaimed innocently, "H-how did you know?"

_Is she for real? Did she really think someone will buy that lie?_ "You're not a very convincing liar. If you call that a lie. You chose a lame alias. Hina… seriously? And you carry around a luggage that costs more than three times what an average employee earns."

Hinata sat down again, thunderstruck. "B-but… s-s-since when did you f-find out?"

"Since your first day here. I had you checked," Hinata was shocked. "It's the standard procedure. I can't just let strangers in my house."

"I'm really sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean to lie. Y-you should have thrown me out sooner."

They were quiet for a while. Sasuke scrutinized her unwaveringly. She stared at her clenched hands on her lap. "Hyuuga," Sasuke muttered.

"Y-yes?"

"I'll let you stay here in my house,"

"W-what? B-but why? I lied to you and –"

Sasuke held up a hand to stop her. "Miyuki will look for you when she wakes up. And besides, I have conditions."

"C-conditions?"

"That's right. My first condition is… answer my questions honestly."

Hinata nodded fervently. "I will."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke started to ask.

"I'm l-looking for Gaara-kun,"

"Why?"

"T-to a-a-ask h-him to m-marry… m-m-marry m-me –" Hinata answered, going red.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "So you're really Gaara's girlfriend."

"E-eh? N-no, I'm n-not!" she denied hotly, her face getting redder. "I'm n-not his g-g-girlfriend!"

"But you just said you're going to ask him to marry you,"

"Y-yes… b-but as a pretence,"

Sasuke frowned in confusion. "Explain."

Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself. _This is so embarrassing._ "W-well… my father wants to marry me off to someone I have met only once. A-and I was… not attracted to him. I'm sure he's a good person but… physically…"

Sasuke decided to help. "He's ugly."

Hinata opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. "Uhm… I d-don't normally judge other people by their physical attributes but…"

"Why don't we just skip that part?" Sasuke suggested impatiently. "So your father wants you to marry against your will and came here looking for Gaara to ask him to pretend that you two are engaged? Is that right?"

Hinata nodded. "Y-yes."

"What exactly are you and Gaara?"

"Oh, w-we're friends. We met last year in France. He recognized me as a Hyuuga and he asked me if I speak French. No one knows English in that small town and he asked for help in renting a room. I did and then I saw his book and I was curious –"

"His book?" interrupted Sasuke. "He's writing a book?"

"Yes, he is. And it's a very interesting book. He told me that he went to France for his research. It was my first time meeting an Anthropologist."

"A what?"

"An Anthropologist. D-didn't you know? Gaara-kun is an Anthropologist."

Sasuke was speechless. All this time he thought his friend was just an impulsive traveller. "He never told us anything."

Hinata giggled. "Gaara-kun is not really the chatty kind of person. I had to pester him with questions. I think he got annoyed. Anyway, we hanged out for two weeks and he was a very good listener. I told him the story of my life."

Sasuke could picture it. Hyuuga Hinata prattling on about her life while Gaara was pretending to listen when really, he was bored out of his mind.

"I asked him about his work and he said that he travels around the world to study different culture," Hinata droned on lively. "I told him that I'm jealous of him because he can travel everywhere. I always wanted to travel and see the world on my own. He then asked me one question that never left my mind. 'What's stopping you?' was what Gaara-kun asked me."

She paused to take a breather. Sasuke was fascinated as he listened to her. And he did not know why. He frowned. Sasuke doesn't like not knowing why.

"I asked him if I could come with him on his next destination and he said yes," she continued. "I was about to inform my father about it but he… he wants me to marry instead."

"Just when you thought you had your freedom, huh?" Sasuke commented dryly.

"Y-yes, that's right," Hinata nodded.

"But why Gaara?" he asked. _Did she really think Gaara will agree to this madness?_

"Gaara-kun is very intimidating," she answered seriously. "I-I need someone who can intimidate my father and won't get scared easily."

_This woman, she's so naïve._ Sasuke personally thought that her 'plan' was not going to succeed. _But that's not my business._ "Okay, you may stay here and wait for Gaara's return. This is the last place on earth that your family will think of finding you, after all."

She gave him a wonderful smile. "Thank you so much."

"My second and last condition is… teach me how to take care of my niece."

* * *

_12-17-10 - Woot! Thanks so much for the reviews! I've said this before, I'll say it again... YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Yep, Sasuke was really mean last chapter but you know, there are people like that... Hmm, it's Christmas next week... I wonder if I should give you guys a present... Hmm..._


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** It was my wish this Christmas...

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"How am I supposed to teach him?" Hinata grumbled softly as she pulled out her pyjamas from the drawer. She was preoccupied with what Uchiha Sasuke asked her to do as she showered. "More like what he ordered me to do. Sure, I am in no position to demand anything, seeing as he is helping me but… it would have been better if he said please. Maybe I should teach him manners too."

She giggled at the thought of teaching Uchiha Sasuke some manners.

"_Why are you still awake?"_

Hinata squealed in fright, tripped on the robe she was in the process of taking off and fell down the floor. Fortunately the carpet was thick. She rolled over to her side and saw in relief that the bedroom door was closed. For one wild moment she thought she heard Uchiha Sasuke's voice right next to her.

"_You should be asleep."_

Hinata frowned and looked at the nightstand. It was coming from the sort of walkie-talkie device. "Miyuki-chan is awake?"

She dressed up hurriedly but paused as she was putting on her sweatpants and listened.

"_Well, since you're awake anyway maybe we can have a little… talk."_

"This is interesting," Hinata muttered, finally dressed. She crawled up to the bed and lay down to listen some more. "I hope you don't mind, Sasuke."

"_I… I…"_ he cleared up his throat. He sounded uneasy. _"I just…"_

"You can do it," Hinata smiled. She thought it was adorable how he felt uneasy around a 5-year-old girl. "Go, Sasuke."

"_I… I've been under a lot of stress lately. I couldn't sleep properly. And then there was work where your grandfather is being an ass…"_

Hinata cringed. "I wish he didn't say that."

"_What I'm trying to say is that I… I don't really mean being mean earlier… what the fuck am I saying? And why does she have to stare at me with those big, innocent eyes?"_ Sasuke added in an undertone.

"Just tell her you're sorry," Hinata said exasperatedly. She frowned as she heard shuffling noises.

"_There, you know what that means, right? The Hyuuga said she taught you that."_

Hinata figured out that Sasuke bowed down in apology. "Is it that hard to say 'I'm sorry'?"

"_Do you understand? Oh, so you won't even nod or shake your head? You hate me so much that you won't respond to me anymore?"_

Hinata detected the all-too-familiar impatient tone in his voice.

"_But you're nodding when I said you hate me, huh? So that's it. You hate me…"_

"Children don't tell lies," sighed Hinata. She thought of her younger sister who was a pro at lying and smiled. "At least some children don't."

"_Listen… your father left you to me, whether we like it or not. Your father was stupid that way… but, you know, you can't hate me because we're stuck with each other."_

Hinata stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. She didn't hear anything for a few minutes but she could somehow sense awkwardness in the silence. Then she heard Sasuke again.

"_What? Why are pointing at your hair?"_

"You never said anything about her hair before. Tell her she looks pretty," Hinata murmured.

"_You look like a mushroom,"_ Sasuke said quietly, much to her dismay. _"Don't do that again, okay? Don't go anywhere without me… or Hyuuga. And don't be so trusting toward strangers. If you're lost, go to a police station. You don't go drinking milk on someone else's porch. You get it? For crying out loud, I already explained and you're still not responding?"_

Hinata dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"_How do I do this?"_ Sasuke whispered as though he was talking to himself. Hinata lost it. She was laughing so hard that she clutched her stomach. _"What do you want? I'll give it to you, anything you want. Just show me."_

There was a noise that would have been Miyuki. Hinata stopped laughing and imagined the little girl jumping out of bed and running around in her room excitedly.

"_You want to go to the zoo?"_ Sasuke asked. _"Alright then. We're going next week… We can't go tomorrow. Grandma wants to see you and I have work to do… Hey, don't be disappointed. I don't know how your father was like but I bet he was the best. I'm not going to try to be like him because we're different. However, I am willing to try filling in for him."_

Hinata smiled and burrowed sleepily into her blankets. "You'll be okay, Sasuke."

**xXx**

The sun shone brightly the next day. As Hinata went downstairs to prepare breakfast, she heard splashing sounds coming from the pool area. She peered from the window and saw Uchiha Sasuke swimming. The conversation she heard last night came to her, making her flushed. She moved away from the window and headed to the kitchen. _It wasn't really eavesdropping,_ she reasoned out. _I would've turned it off. But you didn't, _said a voice in her head. _Well, I have to hear what he has to say. As his teacher I have to know what he really thinks. He will not answer if I ask him directly about his feelings and inner thoughts so I had no choice but to listen._ Convinced that she did nothing wrong, she prepared breakfast.

Nevertheless, she jumped in fright as Sasuke entered the kitchen wearing black robes and his hair dripping.

"G-good morning, Sasuke-kun," she squeaked.

Sasuke opened the fridge to peer inside. "Sasuke."

"E-eh?"

"Just Sasuke," he said, slamming the fridge shut. "No honorifics."

"O-okay. D-do you want anything? W-what can I get you?"

"I'll get it. I know my way around my own kitchen," he muttered dully as he brewed his own coffee.

There was a noise coming from the slide. Sasuke and Hinata turned to see Miyuki emerge from the slide. She ignored the two adults and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke called out to her but Miyuki didn't come back.

"S-she's going to slide again," Hinata said.

"Hn,"

_It seems that he didn't notice anything last night,_ Hinata thought in relief. She threw covert glances on the quiet man by the table sipping coffee whose scowl intensified as his niece kept on appearing and disappearing. She could tell that he was losing his abysmally low patience. Living with a man like her cousin Neji taught her how to approach the quiet, brooding type. Hinata knew that men like that hated being told what to do.

"M-Miyuki-chan does that everyday," explained Hinata as Miyuki had her 5th round on the slide. "S-she's very energetic every morning that's w-why I would take her to the park. P-patience," she said hurriedly when she saw Sasuke glaring, "is t-the most important quality that o-one must possess if dealing with a child."

"Figures," said Sasuke sarcastically. "Did you buy that baby monitor device in Miyuki's bedroom?"

Hinata was taken aback by the question. She blushed guiltily. Experience, however, taught her that if there was no way around then dodge as much as possible. She busied herself by devoting her undivided attention on the pancakes she was cooking. "I-I did b-buy it."

"It was on last night,"

"R-really?" she stammered. She had her back to him so that he would not see her trembling hands. "I-I must have f-forgotten to turn it off."

"Ah."

He didn't say anything after that. Instead, he drained his cup of coffee, washed the cup, and waited in front of the slide with his arms crossed. Hinata sighed in relief. His niece then reappeared and looked up in surprise to see her uncle in front of her.

"Enough," he said sternly. "Eat your breakfast. Take a shower. Get dressed. We're going to see your grandmother."

The little girl furrowed her brows, looking mutinous. Man and child glared at each other.

"Time to eat breakfast, Miyuki-chan," Hinata said cheerfully, striding over the two and handing Sasuke a plateful of pancakes. "Uncle Sasuke will feed you. He will put lots of honey on it, wow!"

Miyuki's eyes widened with delight. Sasuke, meanwhile, stiffened. He growled, "Hyuuga."

"Please call me Hinata," she responded sweetly. "I'll prepare her bath and clothes while she eats okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was confounded.

"B-breakfast is the most important meal of the day," she told him. "A-and family s-should always eat together."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, staring at the plate. Hinata retreated from the kitchen quickly lest he changed his mind about learning proper child care.

**xXx**

The moment he opened his eyes that morning, Sasuke knew what must be done. The task was so easy, so simple and yet Sasuke was a little uneasy. Some, if not most, of it were Itachi's possessions, after all. Before leaving New York, Sasuke designated Jugo the task of packing all the stuff in that house – all of Itachi's paintings, clothes, memories, etc. Jugo put them in boxes and stored them in Sasuke's spacious garage. Sasuke was aware of those boxes. It was just that he never had any logical reason as to why he should open them. Until now.

Sasuke entered the garage and his eyes zeroed in on those boxes in a corner. _The Hyuuga… no, Hinata… Hinata said that Miyuki misses her parents._ Last night he thought of opening those boxes. He was sure there were photographs in there. But he was uneasy that he decided that maybe he would open them next time. However, when they visited his mother earlier, Miyuki saw a photograph of Itachi. The child grabbed it and stared at her father for a long time. Mikoto sobbed in Sasuke's arms. She sobbed even harder when Miyuki refused to let go of the photograph. Sasuke was glad his father was not in the house. Fugaku would go ballistic if he saw his wife in a distraught state. He was most likely to shout at his granddaughter again.

Sasuke approached the pile of boxes apprehensively. Some boxes were huge, some were small and all of them contained six years of his brother's life. He shifted around some of the boxes and found the one labelled 'pictures and CDs'.

"CDs?" he frowned. "What kind of CDs?"

Sasuke carried the box inside the house using the backdoor. When he passed by the kitchen, he could hear Hinata talking to Miyuki.

"You look so much like your father," Hinata was saying. "What? Oh, he was a painter? How about you? Do you paint too?"

Sasuke proceeded down the hallway to the entertainment room. He sat on one of the plush armchairs and opened the box. It was full of photo albums and CDs. He picked an album randomly. He smiled slightly seeing a baby Miyuki smile up at him from every page. She looked like a boy with her almost bald head. His stomach churned uncomfortably when he saw Itachi with his wife looking so happy holding their baby girl in their arms. This was his first time to see his brother filled with pure happiness, joy, and… contentment.

He browsed through some of the photos before taking out some CDs. Picking up the CD with Itachi's birthday last year written on its cover, Sasuke turned on the player to watch it. The first thing he saw was a clattered living room. Miyuki then came into view with a radiant smile. It looked like she just woke up, still in her pyjamas.

"_Oh, good!"_ the woman behind the camera whispered. _"It's playing, Miyuki. I think I'm getting good at taking videos now."_

The camera got shaky and the living room went upside down. _"Whoops, sorry for that… Here we go…"_ Itachi's wife knelt down to get a close up on Miyuki. _"Are you ready?"_

"_Ready!"_ piped a voice Sasuke never heard before. It surprised him at first. He totally forgot that his niece used to talk.

"_We can do this, Miyuki."_

"_Ok, we can!"_

Her mother giggled. _"Please lower your voice, Miyuki. We don't want to wake Papa just yet."_

Miyuki clamped her small hands to her mouth and nodded.

"_Good girl. Now where's your present?"_

Miyuki pointed at a table behind her. There was a small cake with a candle on it.

"_Come on, let's wake up Papa. Be careful with the cake, sweetheart."_

Itachi's house was a 2-bedroom apartment. _Very tiny,_ Sasuke thought. _How did they ever manage?_ He watched Miyuki carry the cake down a small hallway to a bedroom where Sasuke could see Itachi's long hair spread out on the pillows.

"_1, 2, 3…"_ his wife whispered before singing loudly, _"Happy birthday to you!"_

"_Happy birthday, Papa!"_ sang Miyuki happily, jumping on the bed with the cake beside her father who roused in amazement. Itachi smiled at his daughter, _"Happy birthday, Papa!"_

The door slammed open and Miyuki burst in, still carrying Itachi's photograph in her hands. She stared at the screen in surprise. Hinata came running after her.

"S-she heard something I – oh…" she saw the home video playing. "T-that's what she heard…"

"_Our lovely daughter baked you a birthday cake,"_

Miyuki opened and closed her mouth when she heard her mother's voice but no sound came out. The camera focused on Itachi's face.

"_You did?"_ Itachi said smilingly. _"Did my beautiful daughter bake me this delicious-looking birthday cake?"_

"_I did!"_ the Miyuki on the video exclaimed, "_Happy birthday, Papa!"_

Itachi laughed and hugged her. _"Thank you, Miyuki."_

"P-pa… pa… P-pa… p-pa…"

Sasuke turned to see who was croaking.

"P-p-papa… P-p-p-papa…" Miyuki said over and over again. She was crying. She dropped the photograph on the floor, ran over to the front of the screen and stroked her father's face through the monitor. "P-p-papa… P-p-p-papa…"

Sasuke stared down the floor helplessly. Hinata retreated outside the door to hide that she was crying. There was nothing Sasuke and Hinata could do but to listen to Miyuki calling out for her father desperately.

* * *

_12-28-10 – So sorry for the late update. I have one of the worst Holidays ever. I'm stuck with my least favourite people. It's like being stuck in Azkaban and sharing a cell with Umbridge. Yeah, it's that bad. It's so bad that my plan was blown into nothingness that I can't give you guys a present._

_Anyway, I hope you guys' Holidays are better than mine. Merry Christmas! ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** Nuh-uh...

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Miyuki remained glued in front of the screen and watched three more home videos until she dozed off on the floor. Sasuke carried her up to her room. Hinata, meanwhile, stayed behind to view the photo albums. Judging from the interior of the house, she could tell that the family lived a simple life. She was smiling at a photo of a muddy Miyuki on the park when Sasuke came back. He sat on the chair he just vacated and replayed the video Miyuki was watching before falling asleep.

Itachi smiled up at his wife who was once again behind the camera. _"Well?"_

The camera shifted and closed in on Itachi's head. _"I'm getting better,"_ a voice said huffily.

"_Really?"_ Itachi asked in amusement. _"Did you press the record button?"_

"_I did,"_ his wife snapped. _"Look, there's a red light."_

"_My face is here, darling, not there. That's the door."_

"_Sorry…"_

"_Papa! Papa!"_ Miyuki yelled, running into view and holding a band in her hand. _"Help, please?"_

"_Come here,"_ beckoned Itachi smilingly. Miyuki handed him the band and Itachi combed her hair then tied it in a ponytail just like the one he has.

"_Thank you, Papa,"_ Miyuki said, kissing her father on the cheek.

"So that's why she always asks me to tie her hair," Sasuke said in astonishment. _I guess that's the one thing I will never do for your daughter, Aniki. Growing my hair long is out of the question._ He grabbed the remote to turn off the television. He then leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"T-they were such a happy family," Hinata commented softly. She placed the photo album she'd been viewing back in the box. "What a h-horrible thing to happen to them."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted without opening his eyes.

"Y-your brother was a good father. A-and your sister-in-law was such a sweetheart. I think that Miyuki-chan got her charming side from her mother."

Sasuke's eyes flew open at the mention of his niece inheriting a quality from that woman. "She was a prostitute."

"E-excuse me?" Hinata asked in horrified disbelief.

"No need to look like that," smirked Sasuke. "Jobs like that do exist."

"B-but… there must have been a misunderstanding. I mean… h-how could she –"

"It was my 18th birthday," Sasuke explained casually. "My friends and I went to this bar. We got drunk and so we hooked up with some strippers. That was where I met that… my brother's wife. I was her customer," Sasuke paused and smirked at Hinata's expression. "That's right. I took her to our house and we had sex. The morning after, she woke me up asking for payment. Then on her way out she ran into my older brother. I met her again a few months later when Itachi brought her home and told us that he would marry her. I and our parents objected, of course. They eloped to America. We never heard from them. Six years later they died and we found out that they had a daughter."

With that, Sasuke stood up and left the room. Hinata wanted to ask more questions but she could tell how hard it was for Sasuke to be reminded of Uchiha Itachi too, especially since their family was still grieving.

**xXx**

"Stop."

It was another day at the office for Sasuke. Here he was at lunch break, trying to steal a little nap on the couch and the next thing he knew, Karin jumped him. She turned off the lights and drawn the curtains so that the atmosphere changed from work to pleasure. Before, Sasuke would not mind if Karin did what she was doing now – shoving her tongue in his mouth, straddling him, and grinding her hips against his. But for some reason the taste of her disgusted him.

"What's wrong?" she breathed against his neck.

"I'm not in the mood," he admitted in annoyance when she showed no signs of climbing off his lap.

Karin stopped sucking his earlobe and looked at him. She could sense that he was angry. "Fine. I'm not supposed to be doing this anyway."

The moment Karin let him go, Sasuke strode over to his private chamber to change shirt. He hated Karin's perfume.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" Karin asked, tagging along.

"About what?" he returned, taking off his shirt.

Karin stared hungrily at his well-defined abs and muscled upper body. "I'm engaged."

"Congratulations," Sasuke said indifferently without sparing her a glance.

"What is wrong with you?" Karin exclaimed all of a sudden.

Sasuke glared at her. "Stop asking questions. You may go now."

She left dramatically, huffing and stomping her stiletto clad feet. Her theatrics were lost to Sasuke though as he pulled out a dark blue shirt from the rack. His reaction or lack of, from Karin's advances puzzled him. _What is wrong with me? I should be seeking sex by now. It's been what? Over a month ago… I think._ Although he survived without sex for 2 years before, Sasuke preferred getting some at least twice a week. _Maybe I'm losing it. My hormones or whatever._ He went back to his office and sank down on the armchair. _Is this what happens when you become a father? All you do is work and take care of the child?_

Sasuke smiled slightly as he remembered his niece. Everything was going smooth in his life these days. Miyuki never uttered another word other than 'Papa' in the past five days but that was already a big step to her recovery. For Sasuke, it doesn't really matter if she could talk or not as long as she won't be annoying. He was getting better at being an uncle. He never knew he was capable of attaining patience for hours. Although, he owe it to the fact that he could let out all of his frustrations and annoyance at work. Aside from being patient around his niece, he would also see to it that they eat together in every meal and read her a story every night before bedtime. His relationship with his niece now was much better than the past three weeks in his opinion. Of course, he would not have done it without a certain someone's guidance.

Sasuke leaned back on the chair with a frown. Hyuuga Hinata was sometimes an enigma to him and sometimes he oddly felt that he knew every little thing about her. Like how she was an excellent cook, how she has this almost child-like innocence about her, how it was easy talking to her, how she doesn't seem to be like the other women he crossed path with. She was very different from everyone else, as a matter of fact. And that was one of the things that he wondered about Hyuuga Hinata. _She was not attracted to me,_ he thought in bewilderment. The number of times they were alone the past few days drinking tea in the kitchen and not once did she make a pass at him. _Does that mean she's harbouring a one-sided love for Gaara? Why else was she not attracted to me?_ Shrugging, Sasuke continued with his work. Hyuuga Hinata being impervious to his appeal should delight him and not make him question his masculinity.

**xXx**

Hinata was questioning her sanity. She was here to ask a favour from a good friend and not to listen to that good friend's friend every night. She knew there was nothing wrong with that. He was just reading his niece a bedtime story. It's not like she was listening to a private conversation. She liked listening to his voice, that's all. _My goodness, I sound like an infatuated teenager. And I am neither a teenager nor infatuated. It's just that, seeing Miyuki-chan's father and hearing his voice… he reminds me of Sasuke. _It has become sort of a nightly routine for Hinata to look forward to Sasuke's story telling every night. His voice, deep and manly, lulled her to sleep as well. At first she reasoned to herself that it was because she missed her father but when she woke up that morning holding the baby monitor device close to her heart, she knew something was wrong.

"Ta-san," a voice muttered, bringing her back to reality.

Miyuki was looking at her curiously. They were in the living room, watching the home videos again for the umpteenth time. She smiled. Miyuki was slowly regaining her vocal chords. However, the child would not let her uncle know about this. And Hinata knew why. She was still angry at her uncle and she was waiting for him to take her to the zoo.

"What is it?"

"Ok?" Miyuki asked in concern, inclining her head to the side.

"Oh, I'm fine," Hinata answered, aware that she was blushing madly just because she thought of Uchiha Sasuke's deep voice. "I was just thinking."

_And I should stop thinking about it._

**xXx**

"You can't stop thinking about it, do you?" Karin asked.

Sasuke didn't look up from the papers he was signing. "I'm not thinking about whatever it is you think I'm thinking," he drawled lazily.

"At least pretend that you're curious about my fiancée,"

"Don't be delusional."

"It's Suigetsu," she announced assertively. "I will marry Suigetsu."

"I already said my congratulations," Sasuke muttered, handing her the papers he just signed. "Leave."

Karin left like a petulant child and slammed the door shut behind her. The door opened again. Naruto entered with a confused expression. "What's up with your secretary, Teme?"

"She's getting married," yawned Sasuke, leaning back on the seat.

"Oh, yeah. Suigetsu's bragging about it downstairs,"

"So? What happened to your trip?"

Sasuke gave up the task of travelling abroad to Naruto so that he was around for Miyuki's sake. They discussed Naruto's trip for a while.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto grinned confidently after half an hour. "We'll get the deal in no time."

"Hn,"

"How's Miyuki-chan?"

"She went missing Saturday night,"

Naruto fell off the chair. "What?"

"We found her after two hours. She got lost in the neighbourhood and Hyuuga Hinata is not Gaara's girlfriend."

"What the hell, Teme!" Naruto exclaimed in annoyance. "Give me more details, will ya?"

And so Sasuke filled him in with what happened. He also told Naruto the real reason why Hyuuga Hinata turned up on his doorstep. By the time Sasuke finished, Naruto was grinning.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You're very comfortable with her, are you?" Naruto told him. There was a glint in his eyes that Sasuke didn't like. He glared at the blonde. Naruto laughed it off. "Just saying. Anyway, I'm glad you're ready to be responsible and stopped being a bastard. Poor Hinata-chan, though. Where is Gaara when you need him?"

"Did you know that Gaara's an Anthropologist?"

Naruto frowned. "That sounds familiar. Is that a disease?"

"Google it, you idiot," Sasuke said, standing up. "Want to get some drink?"

"Can't," Naruto mumbled excitedly, getting to his feet too. "Sakura-chan's expecting me. I think she missed me."

_And that's the reason why marriage is not for me,_ Sasuke thought as he walked into the bar that he and Naruto usually frequented every Friday night. _I don't need a woman telling me what to do, what to wear, when to come home…_ _I don't even need a woman waiting somewhere for me…_ The moment Sasuke entered the bar, heads turned. He took a seat on a stool and ordered drinks. He could feel women eyeing him, waiting for a chance to approach. One brave redhead did after his third shot of vodka. They stared at each other. Sasuke could see lust in her eyes and without further ado; she grabbed his head and kissed him. Normally he hated this type of woman but tonight Sasuke doesn't give a damn. He just wanted sex.

"Let's get out of here," moaned the redhead.

Minutes passed by and Sasuke felt nothing. He wanted a little romp but his body won't respond. He took a proper look at the woman in his arms. _Ew._ He flung the woman away from him, ignoring her protests. Sasuke staggered out of the bar and inhaled deeply. _What the fuck is going on with me?_

**xXx**

"What happened to Sasuke?" Hinata muttered quietly, gazing out of the window.

It was past midnight and there was still no sign of Sasuke. He called before dinner to say he's got an important meeting and he would be back late. And so Hinata made dinner for just her and Miyuki. She also took over his duty and read Miyuki a bedtime story. She dozed off beside Miyuki. The heavy rain pouring outside woke her up. On her way out, she caught a glimpse of Sasuke's empty bedroom. She got worried and had been waiting in the living room.

_Uchiha Sasuke, although impatient and temperamental, is a nice person deep inside._ Hinata was proud that he was changing little by little and was starting to care for his niece. He was also slowly gaining more patience and tolerance. But she did feel sorry for whoever he was shouting at on the phone every time Miyuki touched a nerve.

Hinata gasped. Someone was walking up the driveway toward the house. It was Sasuke. She ran to the foyer and wrenched open the front door.

"Y-you're soaking wet!" she cried out. "Y-you'll catch a cold."

Sasuke stumbled into the house, bringing with him a puddle of water. "Hi," he smiled at Hinata.

She froze. Uchiha Sasuke was incapable of saying 'hi' and he definitely doesn't smile. "A-are you okay?"

"I was singing in the rain," he said, mopping his dripping hair out of his eyes.

"W-what happened? W-where's your car?"

"Left it in the parking lot," he explained as he took off his wet jacket. "Can't drive. I'm drunk, you see. So I walked all the way back."

"Ah," Hinata nodded nervously. This drunk and extremely nice Sasuke was doing strange things to her. He threw his jacket to the floor. He was trembling from the cold. "Oh, p-please change into dry clothes."

"I will," he responded through quivering mouth.

"A-and come down to the kitchen to have some tea," she called after his retreating, shivering figure.

Hinata retrieved the drenched jacket and went to the laundry room. An elderly woman would come to do the laundry twice a week but Hinata would sometimes wash Miyuki's clothes and she could not help but notice that in almost all of Sasuke's clothes there were Uchiha crests embroidered in them. _He's acting really weird,_ she thought in concern. _He's rude when he's sober but nice when drunk. I think I prefer him being drunk._ An image of Sasuke with his hair dripping, face wet and smiling materialized in her mind and she found herself having difficulty breathing. _On second thought, a sober Sasuke is fine._

Sasuke turned up a few minutes later wearing dark shirt and sweatpants, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Hinata looked over at him as she prepared tea. He sat on a chair with a groan. He walked for miles and exhaustion was starting to kick in. Hinata placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"Thanks," he mumbled uncharacteristically, taking Hinata by surprise again. He caught her expression and he grimaced. "This is how I get when I'm a bit drunk."

Hinata stood in front of Sasuke, the kitchen island between them. "Y-you become a d-different person?"

Sasuke smiled, once more making Hinata's legs turn into jelly. She gripped the kitchen island tighter. "I don't really know. Let loose a little, I suppose. Not necessarily become a different person."

Hinata could not help but blush. _We're having a conversation. We drank tea in more than one occasion and normally he would just grunt or be curt with his remarks. I never saw him this relaxed. _She watched him as he drank the tea. He was pale. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes. His mouth was the colour of a ripe tomato. _Probably from the cold, _she thought dazedly. _How could a man's lips be so red?_ She gave a start as Sasuke caught her staring. She disguised her embarrassment with an awkward cough.

Sasuke noticed her checking him out. She was blushing, too. He opted to say nothing. _She harbours one-sided love,_ he reminded himself. "That was stupid, getting drunk."

"W-was your meeting unsuccessful?"

"Huh? Oh, I lied. I didn't have a meeting. I went to a bar to drink and then get some. But I didn't get any."

"A-any what?"

"I didn't get any sex," Sasuke said bluntly. "I wanted to have sex."

Hinata was sure her face was boiling and steam was coming out of her ears. "I – I…"

"But the women there looked horrible,"

Hinata was slowly inching her way out of the kitchen and paused by the door. "H-horrible?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded in sudden realization. "That's it. That must be why. No one is good-looking enough to attract me to them."

"Y-you… y-you were at a bar p-picking a random woman?" Hinata asked, mortified and all thoughts of escape forgotten.

"Yeah,"

"B-but, d-don't you have a g-girlfriend or f-former girl… friends?"

Sasuke swivelled on his chair to face her fully since she seemed to have taken refuge by the door. She looked nervous and that amused him. "I never had a girlfriend."

Hinata let out a small laugh of disbelief. "R-really? I f-find that impossible."

"Well, I got involved with someone in high school but I don't really refer to it as a relationship."

"W-what was it for you then?" she asked, affronted on behalf of whoever that girl was.

"A mission," he answered truthfully. "My best friend was in love with her. I had to convince her that he was the better catch."

"Oh," Hinata said. "T-that's really nice of you… S-so you've never been involved with a-anyone since then? M-my cousin c-calls a woman every time he f-feels… l-lonely."

Sasuke laughed wryly. "I don't call them. They call me."

_How arrogant,_ Hinata thought. _But I suppose no other man would say a thing like that as convincing as Uchiha Sasuke._ Hinata could actually picture it in her head – women throwing themselves at his feet. _He said no one was attractive enough to catch his interest. Who exactly is he looking for? Maybe he's looking for a face that will launch a thousand ships like Helen of Troy…_

"What about you?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"E-eh?" Hinata looked up and yelped in surprise. Sasuke was coming closer to where she was standing. She spaced out and didn't notice anything. She wanted to move but she was trapped by his intense stare.

"Who do you call when you're lonely?" he whispered to her ear as he reached her trembling form.

_She might be in love with your friend._

_I don't really care._

_Why are you doing this anyway?_

"I don't really know," he murmured as he moved his lips to hers.

* * *

_01-07-11 – HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_Am I moving fast? I feel like I'm moving too fast in this chapter. But I want to up the pace coz Neji's getting impatient, asking me where his cousin is (LOL). Just kidding. But, seriously, I feel like this chapter is disconnected or something, hmmm…_

_Thanks to your amazing reviews and messages! ^^_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** If Naruto is mine, I won't drag the story...

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Impulsive is a trait one would never associate with Uchiha Sasuke. Everything he does has a purpose but right now, in this brightly-lit kitchen, he could not find any logical reason as to why he was doing this. _It's impulse,_ Sasuke thought as he tilted Hyuuga Hinata's face up. He saw her pearly eyes widen in shock as he brought his mouth down to hers.

Her lips were soft and sweet, and as he kissed her with gentleness he breathed in the rosy smell of shampoo. She was shaking. Her body was rigid with tension, her mouth stayed tightly closed beneath his. He raised one hand to cradle her face while the other slid beneath the tumble of her silken hair and cupped the back of her head. Gently his fingers caressed the nape of her neck as his mouth very languidly explored hers.

Desire, that had been evading him the whole day, shot through him as a soft moan escaped her and felt the stiffness leave her body. She was kissing him back with inexperience that he found surprisingly exciting.

His hands moved down to her waist and pulled her against him, desire spiralling down through the pit of his stomach as his fingers met the warm, soft flesh underneath the oversized sweater.

Hinata froze. Her eyes flew open, and then she pushed him away. Her mouth was reddened from his kiss and her face was flushed. For a second she just stared at him, stricken, and then she turned towards the door.

**xXx**

_My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I am twenty-four years old and never been kissed. Until tonight._

She was curled up under the bed covers, hardly daring to believe that it actually happened. Uchiha Sasuke kissed her. She did not know which among the maelstrom of emotions she should be feeling. _Should I be embarrassed because I kissed him back?_ She whimpered in embarrassment, biting the pillow. _I am embarrassed!_ _Should I be happy because finally someone kissed me? Should I be angry because he kissed me? Ugh, what am I thinking? I bet he's not even bothered by what happened._

**xXx**

Sasuke was in no condition to be bothered by anything else at that moment. The one thing that was bothering him was the insistent throbbing in his head. He flung open the medicine cabinet in his bathroom and drank some pills to relieve the pain. He dragged his tired body to the bed. _Everything is screaming in pain,_ he thought as he dived under the covers. He was cold but he was sweating profusely. _I already had medicine. I'll feel better when I wake up…_

**xXx**

Hinata woke up slowly and reluctantly. Someone was knocking on the door. _Go away,_ she thought as she burrowed deeper into the comforter. _I just closed my eyes a few seconds ago, have mercy… let me sleep some more…_

"Ta-san?" Miyuki's voice called from outside.

Hinata bolted out of the bed, ran to the door, and unlocked it. Miyuki was standing there, looking sad. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Miyuki pointed at the direction of Sasuke's room. "Sick,"

"Uncle Sasuke is sick?" she asked. Miyuki nodded, tears were forming in her eyes. Hinata held her close. "Oh, sweetheart, it's okay. Uncle Sasuke will be fine. I – I should take a l-look at h-him and see what's wrong."

Hand in hand, they walked towards Sasuke's bedroom. Hinata didn't expect to see Sasuke again this soon after the incident last night. She stayed up all night trying to come up with an excuse to stay in her room and delay the potentially awkward reunion.

The door to Sasuke's bedroom was wide open. Miyuki ran and jumped in beside her uncle who did not even stir. _He's asleep,_ she thought in relief. Nonetheless, she approached the huge bed cautiously. Sasuke was fast-asleep. He was buried underneath the covers; his forehead was the only part of his body that was visible. Hinata gingerly felt his forehead with her hand and withdrew it immediately.

"He's burning," she said in alarm, rubbing her hand on her ear to ease the heat. _It's_ _like I touched a burning kettle…_ "Your uncle has a fever."

Miyuki's eyes widened with fear.

"But don't worry," she quickly assured the scared child. "Uncle Sasuke will get better if… if… if we take good care of him! That's right… we have to take care of him…"

"Ok!" Miyuki exclaimed. Her fear was replaced with determination.

"You will help me?"

Miyuki nodded vigorously.

"That's good… uhm… I'll… I'll go cook him a soup."

Hinata collapsed outside Sasuke's room. She didn't want to panic in front of the child. Coming from a house where everything was accessible, Hinata never had to tend to injuries and sickness herself. They had a personal doctor on hand 24/7. In a nutshell, Hinata had absolutely no idea what to do. Not even first-aid.

She headed to her room. She picked up her mobile phone and speed-dialled Hanabi's number.

"Hello?" she answered in her usual early-morning grumpiness.

"It's me,"

"Minerva!" Hanabi exclaimed.

Hinata's heart sank as she checked the time. _They're having breakfast…_ "Are Father and Niisan with you?"

"That's right!" her sister's cheery voice confirmed in English. "Funny you're calling this early."

"I need your help,"

"Did you get arrested again?"

"What's the cure for fever?"

"Are you sick?" Hanabi asked in concern.

"No, it's… a friend of mine. So do you know?"

"Duh? I'm a fashion design student. What do I know about fevers?"

"You have to take the temperature first," a familiar voice interjected.

"Is that Niisan?"

"Oh, it's someone unimportant who likes to butt-in in other people's conversation but since he's providing useful information, that's my cousin Neji," she then switched to Japanese. "And what's next after taking the temperature, Niichan?"

Hinata fished out a pen and paper to write them down. She smiled as she heard Neji's annoyed voice.

"Tell your friend to lower the temperature,"

"She understands Japanese so it's ok," Hanabi said hurriedly. "How will she lower the temperature?"

Neji started to recite the instructions from his photographic memory. "Use a thermometer. She can put it in the mouth, armpit, or… the mouth will do. Give plenty of fluids. Don't give aspirin, only paracetamol. Don't wrap the person in blankets or warm clothing. Keep the person in a cool place. Give a sponge bath in lukewarm water," Hinata blushed and prayed that she didn't have to go that far. "She should put a damp cloth from iced water on the sick person's forehead. She must monitor the temperature. What else? Oh, and remove excess clothing."

"S-should I?" Hinata asked, mortified at the idea of undressing Uchiha Sasuke even though he has a fever.

"You got everything, Minerva?"

"Yes, thanks. Tell Niisan thank you,"

"Sure, no problem. Tell your daughter to get well soon. Bye!"

Hanabi hang up. Hinata could tell that her sister was dying to know who she was talking about. How could she say that it was the same person she kissed last night?

**xXx**

Sasuke frowned. Someone was touching him – his face, to be exact. He burrowed deeper into the thick bedspread and willed whoever it was to go away. He felt horrible. _I'm dying,_ he thought. His head was throbbing like there was no tomorrow. The hands were persistent though. It kept on stroking his forehead. He opened his eyes to glare at the offender but discovered that opening them was excruciating. His eyes were burning and heavy. Blinking slowly and trying to focus, he saw a pair of eyes similar to his hovering inches away from him. He stared at her and she stared back.

"What?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Cool," the little girl said. Her small face worried.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered dryly. He was about to draw the bedspread over his face when Miyuki wrenched it away from his hands. He was too weak to grab it back. "What's your problem?"

"No hot. Just cool," she said with a glare to rival Sasuke's who had no idea what she was babbling about. "Sick."

"I'm sick?" Miyuki nodded. "I figured it out, funnily enough." Sasuke mumbled with a frown. _It must be a fever. No surprises there. I must've walked for 6 miles last night in the rain. I was drunk too._

"Sake?" Miyuki asked.

"No, it was vodka and tequila."

"Sake,"

"I told you, it was vodka and tequila."

Miyuki pointed at him. "Sake!"

"What sake?" And then it dawned on him. "You mean me?"

Miyuki smiled as she nodded.

_You disrespectful little –_ "It's Sasuke. And don't call me Sasuke. I'm your uncle. It's Uncle Sasuke."

"Sake," she repeated, annoying him further.

_I think I prefer her mute,_ he thought as he moved to sit up. He groaned in pain. My body's so fucking heavy.

"Ok?" Miyuki asked worriedly.

"Bathroom," he said, closing his eyes. He got dizzy.

His bedroom door opened and Hinata entered carrying a bowl full of water with ice cubes. "Oh, y-you're awake."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her. She blushed as their eyes met. She shifted her gaze around and advanced into the room. Putting the bowl on a stool near the bed, she lingered nervously. Sasuke would have smirked at this if he was feeling a little better. He stood up but dizziness assailed him once more. He swayed on his feet dangerously.

"O-oh!" Hinata cried out in warning and dashed to his rescue.

Just as Sasuke was about to fall, Hinata caught him. Their arms went around each other. Hinata froze. She realized too late that Sasuke was wearing nothing but boxers and that she was practically hugging him, could smell his sweaty body, her lips touching his gorgeous shoulder, her hands on his bare back, and that he was literally hot. She yelped and shoved him away. He fell down on his back to the floor and his long leg knocked over the stool so that not only was he sprawled out, he also got drenched in ice-cold water.

"Shit," he snarled through gritted teeth. Hinata and Miyuki were wearing the same horrified expression. Miyuki threw a pillow at him, hitting him squarely at the chest. "What the hell?"

"She just wants to wipe off the water. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Hinata repeated over and over again while wiping his upper body with the pillow. "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked weakly. _Kami, my head hurts._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"I have to pee,"

"I'll help you," Hinata offered enthusiastically and then blushed. "I – I m-mean I'll help you to the b-bathroom."

She helped him to his feet. Once he regained his balance, Sasuke tried to keep his composure. "I can walk there."

Hinata walked closely behind him, though, lest he got dizzy again. He was about to shut the bathroom door when Hinata stopped him.

"P-please keep the door open in case you fall down again,"

Sasuke fixed her with a deadly glare. "You're the reason why I fell in the first place."

He shut the door. Hinata stood there for a few moments. _So much for taking care of him. Wait, he got wet! He needs a change of clothes._ She went in Sasuke's closet and stopped. She was faced with a dilemma. _Should I give him sweatpants? Niisan said no warm clothing. Gulping, she looked at the drawer full of boxers. I just have to hand one to him. But he'll be wearing that the whole time and he must not cover up with the comforter… Shorts!_ Hinata whirled around the closet searching for shorts. She found a basketball shorts in one of the drawers.

"Aha!" she exclaimed triumphantly. _But he needs underwear… boxers. But if I give him the two, he might opt to wear the boxers…_

Carrying the basketball shorts, she knocked on the bathroom door. "I b-brought you s-something to wear."

The door opened a fraction and a hand came out. Hinata put the shorts on the hand.

"What's this?" he asked through the gap.

"Do… d-do you need u-underwear?"

Sasuke shut the door to her face again. _A sick Sasuke is ruder than a sober Sasuke, _Hinata thought in annoyance.

The rest of the day passed by without further incident, in Hinata's opinion. Sasuke slept the whole day. He didn't stir when Hinata had to blow-dry the wet carpet, when she had to check his temperature, or when Miyuki applied cold compress to him. Hinata smiled at the little girl sleeping beside Sasuke that night. Miyuki didn't leave her uncle's side and took care of him diligently.

Hinata heard a faint moan coming from Sasuke. She stopped clearing up the table where Miyuki ate her dinner and drew closer to the bed. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah… water,"

"O-okay,"

Sasuke was feeling much better. He sat up on the bed and watched her get a glass of water. Earlier that day, she pestered him with questions about his preferred fluid – tea, juice, or soda. He smirked at how clueless she was on what to do. She annoyed him like there was no tomorrow, too. He thought that the noise of the blow-drier would kill him. He got exhausted from the short walk to the bathroom and back to the bed that he just laid there still and endured the noise. And when he finally managed to doze off, she woke him up to ask where she could find a thermometer and startled him when she pushed it in his mouth moments later. She ignored his glaring and asked what the normal body temperature was. _To put it simply, she drove me crazy. I might just head straight to the hospital if I get sick again._ A movement beside him caught his attention. Miyuki was fast-asleep. _This kid… she tended to me the whole day, huh?_

"I'll t-take her to her room after I clean up," she said, handing him the glass of water. Sasuke saw the plates on the table. "I h-hope you don't m-mind. She didn't w-want to leave your room."

"It's okay. She may sleep here."

Hinata smiled and continued cleaning up. Sasuke watched her as he drank water. He remembered in perfect clarity what happened last night. As to why he kissed her, he supposed it was due to sexual frustration. _Yes, that's it. I'm sexually frustrated._

"– d-do you need help?"

"What?"

"Uhm… before I go… d-do you n-need help?"

"No, I'm fine. Go now."

"Okay," she smiled. "S-see you tomorrow then."

_Yes, tomorrow._ Sasuke stroke Miyuki's head gently. _Tomorrow we're going to the zoo._

* * *

_Jan. 18, 2011 - WOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! 203 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I do apologize for the cliffhanger last chapter and for not updating on time this week. I've been busy and didn't have enough time to write. Hope you like this chapter. Till next week... ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** God bless Japan.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Hinata was still smiling softly as she descended the stairs. _He's softening up to his niece. Who wouldn't after what Miyuki-chan did? He'd have to be a really heartless human being if he can't appreciate the little girl's effort._

"Eeeep!" she cried in shock, clutching onto the tray she was carrying. She almost dropped the plates and glasses when she saw a woman standing below. She and the woman stared at each other, both surprised. "U-uhm…"

"What are you doing here?" the older woman asked. She looked familiar to Hinata.

"U-uhm… I – I'm Miyuki-chan's nanny," she answered uncertainly.

"You are? But you're Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Y-you k-know me?"

The older woman climbed up the stairs and stood beside Hinata. "Who doesn't know you? Is my son here?"

"Y-you're… you're Sasuke's mother?"

"That's right. I'm Uchiha Mikoto," she said warmly. "I would love to shake hands with you but…"

She gestured at Hinata's hands holding the tray. "A-ah, yes, sorry about that… Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san. Sasuke's in his room."

"Really?"

"Y-yes. He had a fever today but he's fine now and he's resting."

"Sasuke was sick?" Mikoto asked in concern, rushing up the stairs.

"I-I'll bring you some tea," Hinata called out after her but she already disappeared down the hallway. "Sasuke's mother is so pretty."

**xXx**

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He thought he heard his mother's voice. The bedroom door opened. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"How are you?" enquired Mikoto at once, laying her dainty right hand on his forehead. "Your temperature is fine but you look pale."

"I'm fine," Sasuke muttered as he dodged his mother's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"To check up on you! Good thing I did. Why didn't you call to say you have a fever?" she demanded angrily.

"Lower your voice, Mother," Sasuke sighed. "Miyuki's sleeping."

"Miyuki?" she then noticed the sleeping girl beside Sasuke. She went to the other side of the bed and sat next to her granddaughter. "Aw, what happened? Isn't it a little early for her to sleep? It's only 7 o' clock."

"She…" Sasuke cleared his throat and avoided his mother's gaze. "She took care of me."

"Took care?" Mikoto pressed, stroking the child's soft features.

"She put cold compress on me all day. She's tired."

"My granddaughter's a sweet girl," Mikoto said proudly. "She took care of her grumpy uncle."

"Hn."

"If you get sick next time call me," she reprimanded.

"I might head straight to the hospital," Sasuke muttered dryly.

Before Mikoto could comment, they were interrupted by a knock. Hinata came in. "I b-brought you tea, Uchiha-san."

"Thank you so much, dear," smiled Mikoto.

"I-if you need anything else I'm in the kitchen,"

"Oh, no! I won't stay long," Mikoto said graciously.

"Just get a rest," snapped Sasuke.

Hinata blushed. "O-okay… G-goodnight."

"Goodnight. It was nice meeting you,"

Hinata bowed in respect before leaving.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what is going on?" Mikoto demanded the moment the door closed. "What is Hyuuga Hinata doing here?"

"You know her?"

"Of course I know her. Who doesn't know her? So what is she doing here? She said she's Miyuki's nanny and I don't believe it because it's absurd."

Sasuke sighed. _My mother talks so much._ "It's kind of a long story."

"Don't tell me –" his mother gasped. "Are you two together?"

"What?"

"Are you two having an affair?"

"No!"

"Sasuke," Mikoto warned. "Tell me."

"It's true, Mother. There's nothing going on between us. She's here because of Gaara."

"Is that so?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. "That's good then. Don't get involved with her. Our relationship with the Hyuuga clan will be compromised if they find out that their princess is here with you."

"What do you mean?"

"She's engaged," his mother explained seriously. "An engaged woman should not be living with a man who is not her betroth. Imagine the scandal it will create."

"But she's not really engaged," Sasuke pointed out.

"She's as good as. All they need is to announce it. You know… formalities. Anyway, keep in mind what I have been telling you since you hit puberty –"

"Mother," groaned Sasuke in mortification.

"– don't get involved with engaged or married women," Mikoto finished.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," said Sasuke, throwing a pillow over his head.

"Oh, wait just a minute…" his mother persisted as she grabbed and threw the pillow away. Sasuke glared at her. "You're not interested in Hyuuga Hinata, are you?"

Sasuke suddenly remembered the kiss from last night. "Whether I'm interested in her or not is irrelevant. And as I said, I will not discuss that aspect of my life."

"Methinks you already answered my question. I think I have a pretty shrewd idea on why she is here. I do hope that she succeeds. Hyuuga Hiashi's reasoning behind his daughter's engagement… his choice of his elder daughter's groom is just bizarre," Mikoto sighed and then pinched Sasuke affectionately on the cheek. "Mothers will always poke their noses into their sons' love life."

**xXx**

Sasuke sat glaring at the table. The moment he announced that they were going to the zoo, Miyuki bolted out of her chair and disappeared. Hinata, after receiving confirmation that she was to go with them, disappeared too. Thus, leaving Sasuke alone. He found it irksome to be left behind like this. Nonetheless, he stayed and ate breakfast. He had nothing but porridge yesterday when he had a fever and although it was delicious, Sasuke preferred to eat proper food. Gathering the plates he emptied of its contents, he carried them to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Hinata there, preparing food.

"What's that for?" he asked as he placed the dishes on the sink.

Hinata jumped in fright and threw the butter knife she was holding at Sasuke. It didn't reach him and landed a few inches away.

"What the fuck?" he said, looking up from the knife to Hinata's stricken face.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped, crouching down to pick up the butter knife.

"You're really out to kill me," Sasuke said dryly.

"No!" denied Hinata, shaking her head vehemently. "Y-you startled me. D-don't sneak up on p-people like that."

Sasuke leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "I didn't sneak up on you. I'm 5 feet away."

Hinata blushed. "I'm sorry," she apologised again in a small voice.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "What happens if it was Miyuki?"

"E-eh?"

"That kid's the one who sneaks up on people. She's creepier than I am. Do you throw knives or any object at her?"

"O-of course not!" she disagreed hotly. "I w-will never do that!"

Sasuke smirked. "Relax. I was just… joking." He averted his eyes, cleared his throat self-consciously, then turned to the sink and began washing the dishes.

Hinata stared at him for a few seconds in bewilderment. _Poor guy must be suffering from the aftermath of the fever…_ Casting one last worried look at his profile, Hinata continued preparing the lunch box. They worked in a companionable silence, albeit a little awkward. As Sasuke soaped a plate, he peeked at Hinata just as Hinata turned to look at him. As their eyes met, Hinata blushed and they both turned their heads in different directions. For two minutes they played a round of _I'm-not-looking-at-you-I-swear-well-maybe-just-a-peek-oops!-nope-not-looking! __When Sasuke finished washing the dishes, he thought that he might as well take the initiative. He leaned against the counter while wiping his hands dry._

_"Hinata," he called out quietly._

_"Y-yes?" she asked, wrapping the bento intently. __Is he going to talk about the other night?_

_"About the other night –"_

Hinata interrupted him. "I-it's okay! I – I k-know. I understand. Y-you were drunk and y-you weren't yourself. You d-didn't know w-what you were doing."

Sasuke frowned in annoyance. "On the contrary, I knew perfectly well what I was doing." _It's the reason that puzzles me,_ he added to himself. "I've been drinking since I was twelve and I can hold my liquor well. I might seem like a different person but I was not completely wasted."

"T-then why?"

_I wish you didn't have to ask me that._ "Whim."

"W-whim?"

"We were talking about my unsuccessful tryst that night," he shrugged casually. "And you were there," _Wearing your oversized Doraemon sweater._ "I suddenly felt like kissing you."

"I – I see…" Hinata said, lowering her eyes. "Then… t-then let's forget about it. F-forget that it ever happened."

For some odd reason, Sasuke felt annoyed. He didn't like what she was suggesting but agreed anyway. "Very well. Let's forget about it."

Hinata nodded. "G-good… Oh, Miyuki-chan is here."

Sasuke turned towards the doorway and stared. _What the fuck._ "What – Why are you dressed like that?"

"She's a baby panda," smiled Hinata as Miyuki did a pirouette.

"Panda," she piped out, looking proud of herself.

"We're going to a zoo, not a cosplay," said Sasuke, dumbfounded. "You look silly."

"She looks cute," Hinata said at once. Miyuki's happy expression was replaced with a pout.

"Go and change into proper clothes," he ordered his niece.

"No," Miyuki responded stubbornly, glaring up at her uncle.

"Change."

"Don't wanna."

Hinata decided to interfere before their argument got out of hand. "S-sasuke, let her dress like that."

Sasuke turned to her in exasperation. "It's not even a dress. It's a freaking costume."

"She bought it specifically for the trip to the zoo. And panda is her favourite animal," she added smilingly at Miyuki who smiled back.

"It's still summer, you know," Sasuke said in a last attempt to convince them to change clothes. He did not like losing any argument but he was not in any mood to fight either.

"It's okay," Hinata said brightly. "I packed extra clothes for her."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine."

Miyuki squealed with delight and Sasuke could feel the corner of his lips quirk upward at the sight. He felt like smiling.

**xXx**

An hour later, he was far from smiling. He glowered at the two girls walking ahead of him. They were attracting too much attention. Most especially the little one who was wearing a panda costume. People would stop and stare. They all thought she was cute and adorable. Although Sasuke agreed – she is an Uchiha after all – he thought that the outfit screamed 'Look at me'. _What if she grows up seeking attention all the time?_

"That's a pelican…"

_And then there was that other girl,_ Sasuke thought as he fixed his eyes on Hinata. _She's like a kid. It's as if she's never been to a zoo, the way she skips with the child and when she explains about the animals._ Other than her obvious enthusiasm, people would also stare at her because of her oversized bee sunglasses and antennaed headband. Sasuke recoiled at the sight of her earlier as they got into the car.

"You too?"

"I'm in disguise," she told him seriously. "I can't be seen, remember?"

Sasuke remained quiet since then and pondered what has become of his life.

After the bird section, they moved on to the tiger enclosure. The zoo was packed with people, mostly families having quality time. Hinata and Miyuki walked hand-in-hand while a bored Sasuke trailed behind. Miyuki suddenly stopped walking and stared at a girl sitting on her father's shoulders.

"What's wrong, Miyuki-chan?" Hinata asked.

Miyuki looked up at Sasuke. "Sake?"

Sasuke's left eye twitched. "It's Uncle Sasuke."

Miyuki pointed at the father and daughter in front of them.

"Oh, sweetheart. I don't think Uncle Sasuke's strong enough to lift you up."

Sasuke's left eye twitched again. _Who's not strong enough?_ "Come here. And take off your shoes."

Miyuki obeyed at once and lunged herself into her uncle's hands.

"A-are you sure?" Hinata asked uncertainly, picking up the child's discarded shoes. "Y-you were sick yesterday –"

"Exactly," Sasuke muttered, lifting a delightful Miyuki up his shoulders. "Don't grip my hair too hard."

"Ok, ok!" Miyuki cried out in excitement, swinging her legs.

"Don't move around too much, Miyuki-chan," Hinata said to Miyuki.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked, puzzled about Hinata's worrying.

"Are you sure you're fine? You're not dizzy or anything?"

"I'm fine," he said dismissively as they continued walking.

"If y-you're feeling dizzy tell me. And if you're feeling unwell I have medicine with me," she told him, patting her backpack.

Sasuke stared at her. He suddenly wished he could see her eyes.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment as she realized that she was being too concerned. "I… j-just in… in c-case of emergency, y-you know."

"Hn."

"Tiger! Tiger!" exclaimed Miyuki as they neared the cage. The tiger was lying down beneath a tree. "Sleep?"

"They're probably tired," Hinata said smilingly, standing beside Sasuke.

"Ah," Miyuki nodded in understanding, resting her chin on Sasuke's head while she stroked his cheeks.

Hinata's smile grew further at the scowl on Sasuke's face. "Oh, wait. Let me take a picture."

"What for?" Sasuke asked apprehensively, watching her rummage through her backpack.

"This is your first outing together," she explained as she fished out a digital camera. "Okay, smile!" she snapped pictures after pictures but stopped suddenly. Sasuke was glaring at the opposite direction. "Sasuke, come on. Please look this way and smile."

Miyuki's little hands grabbed his head and swivelled it forward. And when Hinata said 'smile', Miyuki pinched his cheeks and pulled them upwards. Hinata giggled as she snapped more pictures.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke grumbled. He felt like his niece was torturing him.

"Yes, I'm done," Hinata said, fighting down the urge to laugh at the photos that she captured.

Sasuke glared at her. However, he felt like smiling when he heard her giggle. It was different from what he was used to hearing from other women. Hers was so natural and genuine. _The sound of it was sort of nice,_ Sasuke thought. He was about to approach her and take a look at the camera when something caught his attention.

"He's like the most handsome creature ever created in the history of ever," sighed a voice from behind.

"Too bad he's married, though."

"Did you see his daughter? So pretty and cute."

"I can't believe he married her."

"Yeah. Look at her. There's nothing special about her. She's not even pretty, duh."

"I know, right? Just look at what she's wearing! It's like a potato sack."

"And those glasses and headband, ew!"

They all laughed like a pack of hyenas.

Sasuke approached Hinata who was still busy viewing the pictures she took. "Hinata."

She looked up smilingly. "Eh?"

Sasuke stared at her. _She might slap me if I kiss her._ They were in a public place after all. Instead, he looked at her sexily and grabbed her hand. Hinata's face turned pink at once. He smirked. Without breaking eye contact, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. What's left of her face that could be seen now resembled a tomato. The pack of hyenas watching squealed in envy.

"OMG, that's the sweetest thing ever!"

"S-s-sasuke?" Hinata stammered out in embarrassment. _What's he doing? Everyone's staring at us._

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered to her ear, "for everything."

He then stepped back, still holding her hand and led her away. Miyuki watched the whole thing happily. She grinned at Hinata who had her left hand to her heart.

_Thump thump. My heart. It won't slow down._

The moment they were out of sight of the spectators, Sasuke released his hold on Hinata's hand but reached out for her again as she swayed unsteadily.

"Are you alright?"

"T-that was embarrassing," she said weakly, clutching her flushed face.

"Sorry," Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "I just felt like saying it."

Their eyes met and for a fraction of a second it was as though everything disappeared and there was just the two of them. Until Miyuki broke the spell.

"Sake! Sake!" she whined, pulling his hair. "Hungry."

Hinata looked up at her and giggled. Sasuke couldn't breathe properly. "Well, you didn't eat your breakfast. M-maybe we should have our lunch now… Sasuke?"

He'd been staring at her so intently that it took him a few seconds to realize that she asked him a question. "Pardon?"

"I-it's time for lunch," she repeated, peering at him. "Are you ok? Are you dizzy?"

"I'm fine," he murmured dully as he tilted his head back to look at his niece. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Picnic!" she exclaimed, pointing at the bento Hinata was carrying.

"Yay! Picnic!" Hinata exclaimed back with the same enthusiasm. "Do you want to help me prepare our picnic?"

"Yes!" Miyuki affirmed, wriggling her way down Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke picked her up from his shoulders and put her down. Without sparing him a glance, she and Hinata ran off hand-in-hand towards where, he had no idea. _Picnic… where are they going to have this picnic? In front of the lion's den?_ His eyes followed Hinata, her midnight-blue hair blowing in the wind. _Those crazy fangirls… they don't know what it's like to be a real person, a real woman. Hinata… she's a real woman. She takes care of people. Well, except sick people,_ he thought with a grimace. Hinata laughed at something that Miyuki said and once again, Sasuke found it hard to breathe. _She's the most amazing, most beautiful woman I've ever met. Do I like her? Yes, I do. And the realization hit me in the middle of a fucking zoo._

**xXx**

When Sasuke reached the two girls, they were already done in laying a blanket on the grass beneath the shade of a cherry blossom tree.

"Isn't this perfect?" Hinata asked him with a smile.

"Hn," he grumbled, taking a seat and leaning against the tree trunk. Now that he had accepted the fact that he felt something for Hinata, he was at a loss on what to do. He did, however, think it was for the best not to talk about it here since he didn't think it was good for his image if he was caught blushing in public. But all these thoughts flew off his mind as he saw what Miyuki was about to do. "Miyuki! What are you doing?"

The little girl's face was flushed and seemed to be in distress. She was taking off her panda suit. "Hot."

"Ok, take it off. I have your clothes here," Hinata said, rummaging through her backpack again.

"Don't take it off!" Sasuke whispered furiously as Miyuki pushed down the suit and exposed her shoulders.

"Why?" Hinata asked blankly.

"That boy is watching!" he explained, pointing at a boy a few feet away. "Can't you take her to the Ladies' Room?"

Hinata sighed patiently. "Sasuke, they're just kids. And the Ladies' Room is far away. She's just going to change into a shirt and shorts. You're wearing underwear, Miyuki-chan?" Miyuki nodded. "See? It's ok to change here."

"Fine," Sasuke grumbled. "Do it behind me."

Sasuke shielded them with his back and glared at the boy who got scared of him and ran away. He smirked.

_Miyuki-chan, I don't think you'll be allowed to have a boyfriend until you're 30,_ Hinata thought. "There, she's all done and it only took 2 minutes."

Miyuki grabbed a rice ball and the brochure. "Panda?"

"They don't have a panda here, sweetie," Hinata told her. "But in China there are a lot of pandas, even giant pandas."

"Giant? Big?" Miyuki asked in amazement.

"Uh-huh," Hinata nodded. "Do you want to come to China with me and see the giant pandas?"

"Yes, yes!" Miyuki cried excitedly, jumping up and down while taking a bite off her rice ball. Hinata laughed and Sasuke closed his eyes. _I could get used to this._ "Pandas are cute."

Hinata was about to peel off an orange but paused in surprise. Sasuke's eyes shot open and stared at his niece. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes," she breathed. "She… Did she just –"

"– talk in complete sentence," Sasuke finished. "Miyuki, say Uncle Sasuke."

Miyuki looked at him as though contemplating if she should do it. She held out her half-eaten rice ball to him. "Eat."

Sasuke looked at it in disgust. "No."

"Sake," she said, eating the rice ball in one bite.

"Tch,"

**xXx**

Hinata plopped down her bed in exhaustion that night. _That was fun,_ she thought smilingly. Sasuke sulked the whole day when Miyuki refused to call him uncle but that didn't damper the two girls' happy mood. Hinata blushed as she suddenly recalled that moment wherein Sasuke held her hand and whispered a thank you. _What's gotten into him? He wasn't drunk. But… the feel of his hand on mine…_ She sat bolt upright, shaking her head. _Don't think about that. Don't think about that._

She sighed forlornly. _I don't know why I'm attracted to him. Sure, he's handsome. Scratch that, he's drop-dead gorgeous. He's got_ – she blushed – _a really amazing body. But he's really rude, conceited and a chauvinist._ Her musings were interrupted by a buzzing. It was her cell phone. She left it behind because ever since Hanabi arrived in Japan, she's been calling her non-stop. Sure enough, she got a hundred messages and missed calls from her sister.

"Hello?" Hinata answered cheerfully.

"WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?" Hanabi screamed hysterically. "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU ALL DAY!"

"Ok, calm down. What happened?"

"What happened? Well, Father's just going to announce your wedding in three days."

* * *

_April 10, 2011 – Hello there! I'm back! See, I got sick for over a week after my last update. That was really horrible. Then after that I had a cough for a month and I sort of lost my way around this story. I forgot what was supposed to happen next. If you notice how crappy the first part of this chapter, I tried to write while I was recuperating. I don't like the first part but I think it was time for Hinata and Mikoto to meet so…_

_But WOW! 262 reviews! THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH! That makes me feel better. I'm going through a slump these days. You know, the usual – unsupportive family. It was really depressing. Instead of giving encouragement they criticise me for going after my dreams and forcing me to look for a job that will only benefit them. Of course I tried to use this as a motivation of sorts but sometimes it's hard to be optimistic._

_Ok, enough of my personal drama! See you next… update, lol! ^^_


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm so broke it's not even funny...

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"A-are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Stop asking me if I'm alright," Sasuke snapped in annoyance.

"S-sorry for asking you this on such short notice,"

"Stop apologizing. You're at perfect liberty to come and go as you please."

Last night, Hinata informed him that she was going somewhere the next day. Sasuke was fine with it and even volunteered to skip work just to stay behind with Miyuki. He stayed up all night thinking about where she was going.

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked casually as he flipped a page of the newspaper he was just pretending to read.

Hinata stopped combing Miyuki's hair. "I will m-meet my cousin," she said quietly.

Behind the newspaper, Sasuke frowned. "Everything ok?"

"Y-yeah, it's fine. There's just a little… s-something we need to discuss."

Sasuke knew she was lying. He rolled his eyes. _She really thinks she's good at lying._ "Since you don't have your luggage with you, I presume you will be back later?"

"Y-yes," she affirmed with a smile.

"What time are you leaving?" he asked, setting the paper down to sip his coffee. He looked over at her across the table. She was wearing huge, dark sunglasses again. _If she's still in 'disguise' then she won't be leaving for good anytime soon._

"I s-should get going now," she said after glancing at her watch. "A-are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I'm sure. We spent weeks together before you arrived. And I know how a child's mind works now," he added reluctantly. He stood up. "Miyuki, Hinata's leaving."

The little girl who had been busy playing with her food looked up. "Leaving?"

"I'll be back later," Hinata quickly assured the child.

"Okay," Miyuki nodded and followed Hinata to the front door.

Sasuke trailed behind them. Hinata bent down to kiss Miyuki on the cheek. "Be good and behave. Don't give Uncle Sasuke a hard time,"

_Tch, this little kid giving me a hard time? Those weeks when she wasn't talking and just crying, those were far worse than anything._

"Okay!" Miyuki exclaimed cheerfully.

"I'll see you later then. Bye!" she bid with a wave at the two Uchiha.

"Bye," Sasuke said with a curt nod.

"Bye! Bye!" Miyuki called out, jumping up and down while waving. She stopped when Hinata disappeared behind the gate.

Miyuki ignored her uncle and went inside the house. Sasuke tidied up the dining room of their breakfast and found her later in the entertainment room. She was watching their home videos again. He didn't join her and went to his study. He was reading a report when a head propped itself on his desk and huge eyes were blinking at him.

"What?"

She inclined her head on one side and puffed her cheeks. "Park," she said in a small voice.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You want to go to the park?"

The small head nodded slowly.

He smirked. _I'm getting good at this child language._ "Fine, let's go." As he stood up, he saw that his niece was bottomless. He said sternly, "Put some pants first."

**xXx**

A few minutes and a yellow pants-clad Miyuki later, the two Uchiha stepped out of their house. Immediately, familiar screams erupted. His devoted fangirls were waiting outside. They knew he didn't leave for work because it was a normal sight every morning to see Uchiha Sasuke barrelling past his horde of fangirls on his Porsche. Miyuki kept looking at them. Sasuke grabbed her hand and the screams grew louder. Some of them even called out Miyuki's name in a cutesy voice. He lifted his niece to his arms just so he could walk faster. He saw her bewildered expression.

"Ignore them," Sasuke said. "They won't touch us." _Or else they die._

"Why?"

"Uncle Sasuke is famous,"

"Why? You sing?"

Sasuke stopped short and looked at her. "Sing? No, I don't."

"Not sing on TV?"

"No,"

Miyuki looked at him as though he lost his mind. "Saké not famous."

Sasuke was at a loss on what to say. He just shook his head and continued their way to the park. _Of course, how would she know? She's five years old. But…_ "You know, one doesn't have to sing and appear on TV to become famous."

His niece ignored him. The fangirls following them was snapping pictures and Miyuki kept on staring at them. Sasuke glared and the fangirls stopped immediately. They didn't want that incident that happened years ago to happen again. When Sasuke was in his senior year in high school, a fangirl finally snapped and literally jumped him the moment he stepped out of his school. He had enough. It was okay to look but never to come near him or to touch. He called policemen to arrest all the fangirls within the vicinity for stalking.

Miyuki demanded to be put down the moment they entered the park. She immediately ran off to the swings. Sasuke scowled as people turned their heads to stare at him. Despite it being Monday, the park was full of kids and their mothers or nannies. He found an empty bench and sat down with his arms crossed. His niece played on her own, although he noticed how people seemed to be greeting her warmly. She waved at them unsmilingly, making Sasuke proud. _She should've ignored them but still, she's an Uchiha through and through._

For five minutes, Sasuke remained seated watching his niece run around the park and ignored his fangirls twittering in the distance. He yawned. _This is so fucking boring._ He looked away from Miyuki who was now on the monkey bar. He pulled out his iphone from his pocket, deciding to pass the time by checking his messages or annoy Naruto. The latter appealed more to him. He was just about to send Naruto a 'You're an idiot' message when he heard a collective shout of warning from everyone on the park. He looked up and thought that he was going to have a heart attack. People were gathered around a small body on the ground. It was Miyuki.

"She fell down," he heard someone say.

_Oh, shit._

**xXx**

"She's gonna be fine," Sakura said pleasantly.

"Are you sure? I demand an MRI or CT scan,"

"She's fine," Sakura repeated patiently, putting her arms around Miyuki. "Good thing there was sandbox under that monkey bar or else her fall would've resulted to a broken bone. No harm done, seriously. Well, except for a few scratches and bruises."

Sasuke glanced at the reddish scratch on his niece's left cheek. "Few scratches? We should get her a cosmetic surgery to get rid of the scar."

"It's just a scratch," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "It won't leave a scar."

"What were you doing climbing bars, anyway?" Sasuke asked angrily at his niece who was eating the chocolate Sakura gave after her examination. He's never been frightened of anything before until he saw her on the ground and whimpering in pain. He felt even more helpless when she started crying. Thankfully, a small part of his brain was still functioning and he was able to call for an ambulance. "You're a girl. You're supposed to play in those princess houses or pick freaking flowers and not climbing bars!"

"Girls can climb whatever we want to climb," Sakura said indignantly. She gave Miyuki a hug. "Don't listen to this old man."

"Tch."

Sakura glared at him. "You guys can leave now. I still have a lot of patients. If there's any problem maybe we can come over your house tonight."

"We will. Let's go, Miyuki." Sasuke said as he lifted her up to his arms carefully. "We're leaving."

"Oh, wait!" Sakura called out from her desk. Sasuke paused by the doorway. "I just want to remind you that Miyuki-chan's starting pre-school soon."

"She is?" Sasuke asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, she's five now and school starts in a few weeks. I thought you should know because I thought that you don't know. And it turns out that you didn't know. Where are you going to enrol her?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I have no idea. I'll look for a good one."

"You should," smiled Sakura, waving. "See you when I see you!"

"Sure," Sasuke muttered absently as they went out of her office. Juugo was waiting for them. "What are you doing here?"

"They need you at the meeting, Uchiha-sama," he said nervously. His boss hated unplanned schedules.

"Can't Naruto handle it?" he asked in annoyance. His mind was still reeling at the task of finding a really good pre-school.

"They specifically needed your insights, Sir," Juugo said quietly, fearing that Sasuke's going to start shouting at him.

"Is my father there?"

"He left an hour ago,"

"Come on, then," sighed Sasuke. He would have to bring Miyuki to the office.

After strapping his niece to the car seat, Sasuke brought out his iphone again to check his messages, which was uncharacteristic of him. He would usually check his phone once a day or not at all. He scowled when he didn't receive any message from Hinata. _She's a maniac at sending me messages but now…_ He entered her number – he hasn't saved it but memorized it – and called.

"_H-hello?"_ she answered quietly.

"Which pre-school did you attend?" he asked without preamble.

"_P-pre-school? U-uhm… I w-was home-schooled… W-why?"_

"Miyuki will start pre-school soon," he explained then asked nonchalantly, "Where are you?"

"_O-oh, I'm h-having lunch with my cousin. I have to go. I'll t-talk to you later,"_ she hung up.

"Annoying," Sasuke muttered, throwing his phone to the side. Miyuki picked it up and started playing games. He tried to look at her face. "Let me see your wound."

The child kept dodging him. She was too busy playing.

"Your Uchiha face," Sasuke mumbled with regret. "You have to get a cosmetic surgery if it leaves a scar. You can't look like that when you start school."

**xXx**

Employees stared and jaw-dropped as they saw Uchiha Sasuke strode in wearing casual clothes and carrying a child. They heard about his niece and this was the first time they saw her. She was pretty but there was a nasty scratch marring her cheek. The employees stared more, wondering what happened.

"Uchiha-sama," Karin bowed politely.

Sasuke dropped Miyuki to the couch outside his office. "Keep an eye on her. I'll change into something then head to Naruto's office."

He went inside his office. Miyuki stared at Karin who felt awkward. She's never been with a kid before. A few minutes later Sasuke came out, dressed in a dark suit.

"Give me a list of the best pre-schools in Tokyo," he ordered to Karin before ruffling Miyuki's hair. "Stay here. I'll be back soon."

Silence fell as he disappeared. Karin didn't know what to say to the child, whom she knew was mute so she ignored her and continued working. Miyuki looked around her surroundings. There was nothing in there that would interest a child. She laid down the couch and stared at the ceiling but sat up straight again. She saw that her pants got dirt. She removed it by wiping it on the couch. A beep sounded and a man stepped out of the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" Karin said angrily.

"Is Uchiha here?" Suigetsu asked, peering inside Sasuke's office.

"No, but his niece is so go away,"

"This is Uchiha's niece? Hi!" he greeted the child staring at him.

"Don't scare her. If she cries, I won't know what to do."

The two then started talking in hushed tones. Miyuki saw the open elevator. She looked back at the adults then looked away in disgust. She preferred seeing her parents do that and not strangers, thank you very much. Taking tentative steps, she headed for the waiting elevator. When the two adults didn't notice her, she broke into a run and randomly pressed a button. The elevator went up. Miyuki crawled out when the door opened to the top floor. No one was around. Turning her head, she smiled as she saw a door to her right. It had an Uchiha crest on it. Thinking that she would see her uncle inside, she opened that door and came face-to-face with Uchiha Fugaku.

**xXx**

"What do you mean gone?" bellowed Sasuke. The first sight that greeted him when he came back was a distraught Karin and a missing Miyuki.

"Suigetsu and I were talking and the next thing I knew, she's gone."

"We should call security," Naruto suggested worriedly. "Surely someone saw her. Everyone knows who she is so they won't let her wander off…"

Sasuke closed his eyes. _First, she fell down. And now, she's missing. Again. Everyday I age ten years because of her._

"Sasuke," a quiet voice from behind them said. It was Shisui, Fugaku's assistant.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Your father wishes to see you now," Shisui replied impassively.

"Miyuki's up there with him, isn't she?" Sasuke asked as the realization hit him.

Shisui threw Karin a disapproving look. "Choose a more competent subordinate next time."

Sasuke and Naruto followed Shisui to Fugaku's office.

"Did he do something to Miyuki-chan?" Naruto asked the poised Shisui as they got in the elevator.

"She has a wound on her left cheek," he responded matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, you idiot," Sasuke said in annoyance. "She got that when she fell down the monkey bar this morning."

Naruto was speechless with shock. Shisui glanced at Sasuke and a hint of concern crossed his always serene face. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," he said, stepping out of the elevator in a hurry.

He flung open the doors to his father's office. To his surprise, Miyuki was not crying. She and Fugaku were seated at the opposite ends of a rectangular table, sizing each other up. Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the way.

"Miyuki!" he called out frantically. "Come here!"

Miyuki obeyed without second thought. Naruto gathered her to his arms and carried her out before anything could happen. Sasuke was about to follow them when Fugaku spoke.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"I don't have a nanny,"

"There's no place for that child in my company,"

"Too bad, seeing as she's my only heir,"

"What happened to her?"

"That's none of your business," Sasuke said, slamming the door behind him.

**xXx**

"I'm –" _home…_

Hinata paused by the doorway and looked around. _I won't be calling this place home anymore,_ she thought sadly. Sighing, she went in search of Miyuki and Sasuke. She could hear their voices coming from the kitchen.

"I told you to stop touching it," Sasuke grated out.

"Itchy," said Miyuki in distress.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked as she entered the kitchen. Sasuke was preparing food while Miyuki watched him.

"Hinata!" Miyuki exclaimed, grinning.

Hinata gasped as she saw Miyuki's cheek. She rushed to her side. "What happened?"

"We went to the park. She fell down from the monkey bar," Sasuke explained, avoiding Hinata's eyes. He did say that it was fine to leave the child with him and not to worry. He added a little defensively, "I checked my phone for about a few seconds and the next thing I knew, she fell."

Hinata looked like she was close to tears as she stroke Miyuki's face. "Poor Miyuki-chan… I-it's not your fault, Sasuke. It w-was an accident."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm not saying it was my fault but anyway, I took her to my friend's clinic and she didn't have any injuries whatsoever."

"That's good," Hinata smiled. "Miyuki-chan should be careful more, ok?"

"Ok!"

Hinata glanced at the food on the countertop. "What are you guys doing?"

"Barbecue!" Miyuki answered happily. Her hand flew to her cheek again.

"I said don't touch it, Miyuki," he said sternly, placing the meat on the plate. "We're having barbecue on the rooftop."

"Y-you have a rooftop?"

"Yes, it was a secret though. I'm the only one who can go there but tonight I can't be selfish," Sasuke explained with a little smile.

"W-what do you mean?"

"There'll be a meteor shower tonight."

**xXx**

A dark Mercedes Benz pulled over outside Sasuke's house and a window was rolled down.

"Are you sure this is the house that Hinata went into?" a man asked the person sitting on the front.

"I'm sure,"

Hyuuga Neji surveyed that tall walls and commanding gate. He couldn't see beyond this but at least now he knew that this was where Hinata had been hiding.

"Find out who lives here," he ordered.

* * *

_2011-04-17 – Thank you soooo much for your well wishes and reviews! Ugh, it's summer now here in the Philippines and it's insanely hot. Can't even think properly in this heat -_-_


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I won't let anything happen to Neji.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Hinata looked around in wonder. Uchiha Sasuke's rooftop was unlike anything she has ever seen before. The rooftop was accessible by a fingerprint scan through a secret doorway inside his closet. _Kinda like those ninja houses, _Hinata thought. The view of Tokyo was spectacular. There was a bedroom at the far end that was made of glass it would seem as though you were really sleeping under the stars. But the most breathtaking feature of Sasuke's rooftop was the big telescope at the center. Miyuki ran off in that direction immediately, her slippers making noise on the wooden floor.

"Wow," breathed Hinata as she unloaded the food they brought. A living room-like setting adorned the center of the rooftop with a canopy over it. Between the two comfortable couches was a fire pit. _It would be so romantic if there are flowers around the canopy,_ Hinata thought. _But Sasuke's not exactly the romantic type._ "T-this place is amazing."

"This is where I usually hang out most of the time," Sasuke said, preparing the barbecue. "Until Miyuki came along, of course."

"B-but why did you keep this a secret to your friends?"

"They're annoying," Sasuke answered simply.

"Gaara-kun's not that annoying," Hinata shared.

Sasuke's hand stilled for a fraction of a second. He was about to ask her about something that's been bothering him for a while now when his niece demanded his attention.

"Saké! Saké!" Miyuki called out from beside the big telescope, waving while jumping up and down.

"Go on. L-looks like she needs your help," said Hinata smilingly. "I'll t-take care of the food."

With a sigh, Sasuke left to join his boisterous niece. Hinata busied herself cooking the barbecue and preparing the side dishes. The idea hasn't sunk in yet. Or perhaps she just refused to believe that her father was really going to continue on with his plan. Earlier that day she met up with Neji despite her sister's warning. The whole three days shit must be a ploy for you to show up, Hanabi said. Hinata knew that meeting up with Neji was risky but what else could she do?

"Go home. Talk to your father," Neji suggested with a scowl. He was delighted to see her but was peeved at Hinata's choice of meeting place – a frilly café full of her favourite desserts.

"B-but he won't listen to me. You know that, Niisan."

"It's because you never stand up to him," he said disapprovingly. "All you do is nod your head and say 'Yes, Father'. This is between you and him, I'm afraid. I've tried many times to dissuade him but to no avail. He said it was none of my business."

"W-why is he doing this?" Hinata exclaimed tearfully.

"He said you are getting old," deadpanned Neji.

"I'm only 24!"

Neji sighed. "Like I said, this is between you and your father. Talk to him. Go home."

But Hinata didn't want to go home. She's found a new home with two of the most adorable people she ever met. She giggled at the word adorable. It was the last word most, if not all, people would describe Uchiha Sasuke to be. But Hyuga Hinata was not most people. She witnessed firsthand Sasuke's transition from the uncaring, horrible and insensitive asshole into a patient and doting uncle. He was also getting better at controlling his temper. Hinata cringed. She peered at Sasuke guiltily. After meeting up with Neji, she went to see her friend Kiba for a favour. _I do hope that Sasuke won't get mad. It was for Miyuki-chan's sake, after all._

**xXx**

"Thank you for the food!" Hinata and Miyuki chimed together before digging in.

Miyuki sat beside her uncle and Hinata took the opposite couch.

"Yum!" Miyuki said, mouth full of barbecue. She was looking appreciatively at Hinata.

"I didn't do anything besides cooking them," Hinata said smilingly. "Your uncle put flavour on them and all."

Miyuki glanced at her uncle doubtfully.

"She thinks so low of me," Sasuke muttered dryly.

Hinata resisted the urge to burst out laughing. "T-this is very delicious. W-what's the recipe?"

"It's an Uchiha recipe passed on for generations. Meaning, it's a complete secret."

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't mean to –"

"It's cool," Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't apologize."

They ate quietly for a while. Well, Sasuke did. Miyuki told Hinata all about her adventures that happened that day.

"There was a flying door that go up," Miyuki described with her arm up in the air.

"Elevator," supplied Sasuke, seeing Hinata's confused expression. _I'm really getting better at this child language thingy._

Hinata nodded. "Ah! And then what happens?"

"She ran off when I told her to stay," Sasuke said before Miyuki could continue with her tale. He looked at her sternly. "You disobeyed me."

Miyuki wrinkled her nose in disgust. "They kiss,"

"Who?" Hinata asked curiously.

"My secretary," answered Sasuke quietly. _Someone's going to get the sack._ "Her fiancée must have visited her."

"A-ah… then where did you go?"

"Up. Flying door stops –"

"Elevator," Sasuke corrected, reaching for a glass of juice. He glanced at Hinata. _She looks so pretty._ He could see in her eyes the reflection of the flames from the bonfire between them.

"It stops," Miyuki continued, ignoring her uncle's interruption. "I look for Saké," Sasuke's left eye twitched. "but not there. I open a door. Old monster was there."

Sasuke choked on his juice. He wanted to laugh but coughed instead.

"A-are you okay?" Hinata asked in concern.

"Fine, fine," Sasuke waved her off and looked at his niece with pride. "You call him that?"

"Who?"

"My father," Sasuke explained in obvious delight.

Hinata frowned. "You shouldn't call your grandfather that, Miyuki-chan."

"Why not? He calls her a bastard and pretty much ignores that she exists."

"Really?" she asked, horrified. "B-but why?"

"Her mother," Sasuke said simply as though it explained everything. Miyuki didn't pick up anything amiss since she turned her attention to eating a cake that Hinata brought. "That old man will never acknowledge Itachi's marriage to that… to her. In turn, he will never accept his only grandchild."

"T-that's so horrible," Hinata mumbled softly. She called out to Miyuki gently. "Miyuki-chan,"

"Huh?" the little girl muttered, licking her spoon clean.

"What happened next after seeing your grandfather?"

Miyuki stared at her blankly, not sure who she was referring to.

"That old monster," Sasuke helped out. Hinata threw him a look that he supposed was a glare. _So cute._ "She doesn't know him as a grandfather. Can you blame her when he treats her like dirt?"

Hinata ignored him. "Did he say something to you, Miyuki-chan?"

Miyuki shook her head. "No."

"What did he do?"

"Did this," Miyuki said, glaring.

"He looked at you like that?" Hinata asked with growing concern.

Miyuki nodded.

"And what did you do?"

"Did this," Miyuki replied with another glare.

"You glared back?"

"Uh-huh,"

"We found them glaring at each other," Sasuke told her in amusement.

_There I was, thinking Sasuke's doing great as an uncle. But instead of doing something to fix his family's relationship, he seems to be enjoying the animosity between grandfather and grandchild._ She wanted to resolve this but how could she when her life was in shambles at the moment. Also, there was that little matter of her leaving the Uchiha residence soon. _I-I don't want to think about that now. How can I say goodbye to them?_ Sighing deeply, she forced herself to smile.

"Do you want more cake, Miyuki-chan?"

"How about you?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"E-eh?"

"How was your day?"

"O-oh, it was fine," she answered with an awkward laugh.

When she didn't say anything more, he pressed on. "So what did you talk about with your cousin?" He sounded like a nosy idiot. Nevertheless, he was determined to find out what was going on. He noticed her dejected sigh a few moments ago and he saw that sad expression cross her face many times when she thought he wasn't looking.

"U-uhm… it… t-that was n-nothing…" she stammered off nervously. Her hands were shaking as she sliced a piece of cake.

"Shooting stars! Wanna see!" whined Miyuki to her uncle.

Sasuke looked up at the sky. "It's still cloudy. Just wait until the clouds are gone."

Miyuki pouted, crawled to her uncle's lap and ate another cake that Hinata handed.

"Was it about the 'M' word?" Sasuke asked once more.

Hinata avoided his eyes and answered quietly, "Y-yes."

"Ah… Who are you supposed to be engaged to, anyway?"

"Marechiyo Omaeda,"

Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times before bursting out laughing. He kept on laughing. Miyuki also laughed as she watched him. Even the corner of Hinata's mouth was twitching reluctantly. When he finally controlled his laughter, he asked, "You're getting married to that loser?"

"H-he's not that bad…" she defended in a small voice.

"Right," Sasuke chortled. "Is there something wrong with your father? Setting you up with that guy when there are a lot of more pleasant-looking eligible bachelors in the world? Now I get why you ran away."

_Should I tell him? Is he going to help me if I tell him? What if I just confess my feelings, tell him that I really like him? Will he help me? No. It will seem like I'm just using him to get out of this mess. And what if he doesn't feel the same way? I will only embarrass myself. And I just can't ask him for help. Miyuki-chan will get involved too and I don't want that to happen._ She peered up at Sasuke and stared in shock. He was leaning back on the couch with Miyuki lying in his arms. He was stroking her head and she was struggling to keep her sleepy eyes open. It was the first time that she saw Sasuke being affectionate towards his niece. He was still smirking about Hinata's fiancée, though.

Sasuke caught her staring. He asked quietly, "Is she sleeping?"

Hinata shook her head and smiled fondly. "Not yet."

"Hn,"

He wanted to ask more questions but it would look like he was too curious. Uchiha Sasuke never enquired women about information regarding them. They tell him everything and anything, mostly things that he doesn't really care about. _But Hyuga Hinata is not most women. And I really like her. So what's the problem? Oh yeah._

"Do you like Gaara?"

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked in surprise. "O-of course I like him. H-he's a really good friend."

"Friend?" mused Sasuke quietly, watching her carefully. "You're not in love with him?"

She blushed furiously. He could tell despite the dim lights. "N-n-no! I-it's n-not like t-that! We-we're just g-good friends. N-nothing more."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Ah. I see… What about me?"

"E-eh?" Hinata whispered. _Please swallow me now, floor._

"Do you like me?" She avoided his eyes and stared intently at the fire as though willing it to burn her alive. "I mean, how could you not like me? You listen to me every night."

That got her attention. She snapped her head up and looked at him in horror. "H-how did y-you know?"

Sasuke smirked. "I didn't. I guess my suspicion is correct."

Hinata hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. _I'm so stupid! Now he knows I like him… right? I'm not sure. Does he know? I didn't really say anything._ She peered at him through a gap between her fingers. Her heartbeat skyrocketed when she saw him still staring at her.

Sasuke chuckled as he stood up. "Wait here. I'll just put Miyuki on the bed."

Hinata watched him go to the glass room at the far end of the rooftop. Clutching her hands together, she thought she ought to be happy about this. The truth was finally out after all. _Why am I still worried though?_ She gazed longingly at his tall form. _Does he… feel the same?_

**xXx**

He'd chew his fingernails off if he actually has that habit but no, Sasuke doesn't have habits because this was the first time he's ever been nervous. _She didn't really say she likes me. She just sort of looked embarrassed/nervous/scared when I pretty much told her I know that she listens to me every night when I read stories to Miyuki._ When he went back outside, he headed for the telescope. Hinata was busy clearing up the table. He set up the right configurations on the telescope first and when he's done, he glanced behind him.

"Hinata," he called out.

She swung around in surprise. "Y-yes?"

"Come here. I want to show you something."

She strolled to him nervously and maintained a distance between them. "W-what is it?"

"Take a look," he gestured at the peephole.

Nervously still, she edged closer and obeyed. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to see. It was all just small, shiny dots. _They're stars, I guess._

"Those are stars,"

"I t-thought so…"

"Can you see the brightest one to your right?"

"Y-yes,"

"That's my star," Sasuke explained proudly.

Hinata looked up at him with a frown. "Y-your star?"

"Yes, I bought it last year and it's named after me of course."

"B-bought it? Aren't you s-supposed to discover it or something?" she asked in awe. "I d-didn't know you can buy a star."

"Now you know,"

"Y-you really like this kind of stuff," Hinata commented smilingly. "Your w-whole ceiling's painted to look like the outer space."

"It's my obsession since I was a kid," he shrugged, leaning against the banister. "I actually wanted to be an astronomer or an astronaut but things didn't work out the way I wanted. Itachi, the heir, eloped. All his duties to the clan became mine. What about you?"

"W-what about me?"

"What did you feel when your father named his nephew as his successor?"

"Oh, that," she chuckled fondly. "M-my father and pretty much the entire clan knew I was not what an heir should be. I'm not s-stupid but compared to Neji-niisan who's a genius, I was no m-match. W-when my father finally announced that Niisan will replace him as Head, I was relieved. Niisan deserves it, most of all."

"So you were free to do whatever you want with your life,"

"Excluding the 'M' word, I s-suppose. Yes, I was q-quite free to choose my way of life."

"Is that why you're living in France? To babysit your sister?" Sasuke asked shrewdly.

"N-no, of course not. Hanabi-chan lives in Paris while I'm in our villa just outside the capital. And I do have a job."

"What is it?"

"I'm a librarian," she said proudly.

"Really?" Sasuke asked in amusement. "You went to France just to be a librarian?"

"W-well… It was a part-time job on the Japanese school there," she explained seriously. "O-on certain school terms I would help out as an assistant kindergarten teacher. T-then sometimes I teach French or translate for the embassy. Oh, and I have an art gallery in Paris…"

"Did your family disinherit you? That's a lot of jobs,"

Hinata giggled. "No, I volunteered my services to the school and the embassy. I don't get paid. B-but when I'm not helping out I'm in the art gallery I own in Paris. I have a degree in History of Arts but before I left I was taking up culinary courses. Then after culinary I'm thinking of photography…" she trailed off, noticing the odd way Sasuke watched her. She laughed self-consciously. "I t-talk too much s-sometimes."

Sasuke looked up at the sky, uneasy at being caught staring. "Not really. Take it from someone who grew up with Naruto."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Sasuke observed the skies while Hinata returned her attention to the telescope.

"I w-want to buy a star too," she mumbled as she watched the stars. "And name it after my mother… U-uhm, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"C-can I see Mars here?"

"Of course…" Sasuke set up the right configurations. "There you go."

"T-thanks," she said before peering in. "Wow, so pretty."

_Not as pretty as you,_ Sasuke thought. He was staring at her again. He could not help it. Everything about her fascinated him – the way she would cover her mouth demurely when laughing, the way she would tuck a wayward strand of hair from her face, the way her lips quirked upward in amusement, the way her eyes shone as brightly as the stars. _I'll buy a star and name it Beautiful Hinata._

"Ne, Sasuke?" asked Hinata tentatively.

"Yes?" he responded gruffly. _I must do it._

"W-what's your favourite planet?"

He edged closer to her. "Jupiter,"

"B-because it's the biggest?" she guessed, smiling up at him. "O-or because it's the God of all Gods?"

"Both," he answered with a smirk. "Being the biggest planet, it attracts heavenly bodies to it because of the gravitational pull. We have that in common; Jupiter and I. Women, heavenly bodies or not, gravitate towards me." He grinned as Hinata laughed out loud. "And, as you know, the Uchihas are the clan of all clans. No other clan can match us."

Hinata shook her head in disbelief. "I didn't k-know that you can be s-so arrogant, Sasuke. There's another common thing you share with Jupiter. You're both the most interesting and the most beautiful." She said all this without thinking. Clapping her hands to her mouth in horror, she blushed as she realized what she said.

Sasuke edged closer to her still. _I_ _must do it._ "I'm flattered… Is there anything else that I have in common with Jupiter?"

_His voice… does he have to lower them? It's so sexy I can't think properly._ "U-u-uhm… I… I d-d-don't t-think t-there's a-anything else…"

_I must do it now._ He leans into her until they were just centimetres apart. "Wrong, there's one more left. We both revolve around one sun. Well, in my case, my world revolves around one person."

The whole time that Sasuke spoke, Hinata kept her eyes averted over his head. "I-is i-it M-Miyuki-chan?"

He cringed. _Way_ _to kill the romantic moment, you adorable princess._ "Of course my world revolves around her too, but I'm referring to someone else."

_The way he looks at me… Dare I hope?_ Swallowing, she asked in a hushed tone, "M-m-me?"

"Who else?" And with that, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss just as the skies were showered by hundreds of falling stars.

* * *

_May 25, 2011 – Cheesy? Not cheesy? Hehe… I'M BACK! Blame it on the heat… It's hard to be creative in this kind of weather, ugh. Plus, the heat/humidity triggers my migraine *sigh*_

_Sairiko - I sent you a private message ^^ but yeah, I give my permission. Just credit me, I guess…_

_Thank you so much for your reviews! I know I'm not that good of a writer. I have a lot of wonderful ideas but the way I executed them was poorly. It's been a long time since I last read a book so I'm struggling with construction and stuff. And about the improper tenses, well, that's always been my problem since I was in college taking up scriptwriting LOL!_

_Marechiyo Omaeda is from Bleach, by the way (HAHAHAHAHAHA!)_

_I don't own a telescope (I'd love to!) so I don't know how one works. Sorry for the inaccuracies ^^_


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is not mine. Gaara is. Seriously, he's mine. MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Uchiha Sasuke was grinning as he drove to work that day. He would usually have a scowl on his face whenever he lacked sleep but as he thought of the reason why he barely had any last night, he could not help but grin even more. He chuckled at the memory of a nervous, very red Hinata after their kiss. She was so embarrassed that she looked at anywhere but him. That's when she noticed that the meteor shower has begun.

"O-oh! It's h-here! T-the meteor shower… w-we almost missed it…" she said quietly.

"Yeah, we were too busy doing other stuff," he teased. Hinata was about to make a quick getaway but Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his chest. Kissing the top of her head he said, "Let's watch."

They stayed like that until the last meteor faded into the dark sky. Sasuke wanted to kiss her again – the whole night, if he could – but he satisfied himself by just holding her close. He didn't want to rush her into anything. There was also that nagging thought that he might be her first boyfriend. Maybe even her first kiss! That pleased him immensely. _So this is what it feels like to have a girlfriend. You feel stupid and giddy at the same time. And very, very happy._

He was so happy, in fact, that when he strode in the building, a small smile graced his normally scowling face. All the employees stopped and stared. He went inside the elevator and if he wasn't so caught up in the memory of the chaste kiss he had with Hinata that morning, he would have seen the bodies of women who fainted on the floor. Naruto, who was already at the elevator, gaped at Sasuke.

"Are you ok?"

Sasuke turned his head to the side and was surprised to see Naruto there. "Oh, hey."

"Are you sick?" Naruto asked in alarm.

"Don't be stupid."

"There's something off with you today. It's almost as if you're… happy," he leaned closer to Sasuke and sniffed. "But you're not drunk."

"Nothing's wrong with me, you idiot," he growled in annoyance. The elevator stopped and Sasuke kicked Naruto out. "This is your floor."

He didn't want to tell Naruto about his relationship with Hinata yet. It was way too early in the morning to deal with the energetic blond. Said blond already ruined his mood that the scowl was back again as he walked to his office. He paused at Karin's desk as he remembered something.

"Where's that list I asked yesterday?"

"Here, Uchiha-sama," she handed him a piece of paper.

Sasuke skimmed through the list of preschool in Tokyo. "These are the best of the best? Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure, Uchiha-sama. The first one is actually given the name Harvard of preschool. The facilities are state-of-the-art. They have swimming lessons, ballet classes, advanced math, advanced reading, English lessons, public speaking class, etc."

"She's a preschooler," Sasuke said incredulously. "Why is there a public speaking class when she could barely string sentences together?"

"Of course, Uchiha-sama, parents are free to choose which lessons to enrol their child in."

"I'm not her parent,"

"I mean guardian, Uchiha-sama," she clarified, bowing respectfully.

"Anyway, about that fiasco yesterday, another mistake and you're fired."

Karin bowed in apology. "I understand, Uchiha-sama. It won't happen again."

"I have a lot of paperwork to do. No phone calls and absolutely no intrusions. Especially Naruto," he ordered and slammed the door before Karin could utter a yes.

**xXx**

"Hinata! Look, look!" Miyuki exclaimed gleefully, brandishing a wriggling worm. "Wiggles!"

"Wow! That's… a very cute worm," Hinata praised smilingly.

The twosome was kneeling on the freshly dug earth where Hinata wanted to plant some flowers on Sasuke's backyard. Hinata liked gardening whenever something bothered her. The labour soothed her and helped her think clearly. Last night – Hinata blushed – she and Sasuke discussed their inevitable meeting with her father. The sooner they talk to him the better. _He said we should pay him a visit tonight at dinner. I wonder if he'll approve of Sasuke._ Hinata pummeled the earth with a shovel with more force than necessary. _What if Father insists that I marry Omaeda-san? What if he disapproves of my relationship with Uchiha Sasuke? What if… what if…_

"Hinata?" Miyuki asked curiously. "Ok?"

"E-eh?" Hinata gave a start. She forgot that Miyuki was her assistant today. She placed the shovel away from her. "Sorry, Miyuki-chan. I was freaking myself out."

It also didn't help that Hanabi was not answering her phone. Hinata tried calling her sister after breakfast to tell her that she was coming over with Sasuke. But Hanabi's phone remained out of reach. _Where is she?_

Miyuki blinked at her. "Ok? Hinata?"

"Yes, I'm ok. Just thinking about stuff… Oh! Wait, what… Did you call me Hinata?"

The little girl smiled sweetly.

Hinata squealed in delight, cupping her face in her hands. She realized too late that her hands were full of dirt. Miyuki laughed at Hinata's dirty face. "Oh yeah? How about we put some on you too?"

A soil fight ensued. They were too engrossed laughing, playing and rolling on the ground that they did not notice the doorbell ringing.

**xXx**

_Three hours… Three fucking hours and I barely did any progress on this fucking work. I've been sitting on this chair for three fucking hours. And Hinata won't answer my call. I've sent her messages and she's not answering them either._ Running a hand through his hair, he slumped back with a sigh. _I should invite them for lunch, drop Miyuki off to Sakura's and spend a little time with her before we head off to her house…_ Before he could pick up the phone and call his home, Karin walked in looking frantic.

"Uchiha-sama, someone's here to see you,"

"What did I say earlier?" he asked quietly.

"No intrusions but –"

"But nothing. Throw them out, whoever it is," Sasuke said in annoyance. Someone suddenly appeared behind Karin. Sasuke sat up straight.

"Good day, Uchiha. I trust you know who I am and my reason for being here," Hyuuga Neji stated coolly.

"Who doesn't know a Hyuuga? Although I must say, your first name escapes me," Sasuke replied, dismissing Karin with a nod.

A charged atmosphere enveloped the office the moment Karin closed the door behind her. The two men surveyed each other with mutual dislike. "It is common courtesy to offer your guest a sit," Neji said.

"I'm not courteous to people who shows up out of nowhere," Sasuke shrugged.

"Very well. I'll get straight to the point then. What is Hinata doing in your house?"

"You had her followed,"

Hyuuga Neji's face remained impassive. "I deem it unnecessary to explain myself to strangers. Answer my question."

Sasuke smirked. "You can't order me around in my own territory, Hyuuga." A brief pause ensued in which Sasuke observed a bulging vein in the Hyuuga's forehead with amusement. He wanted to tease the stoic man before him some more but he had to remind himself that this was his girlfriend's cousin. "Tch, why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Are you…" Neji said slowly, disbelief coating his voice. "Are you two in a relationship?"

"We live under one roof," Sasuke pointed out, shrugging. "What do you think?"

To his surprise, Neji snorted. "Yeah, right. I've heard a lot about you. You're quite the party animal and a womanizer. You prefer the easy-to-get type because they don't make a fuss about you leaving them a few minutes after having sex. You steer clear of good, naïve, and innocent girls like my cousin."

"Except that she's not so innocent anymore," stated Sasuke. He was, of course, referring to last night's kiss. _It's not my problem if he jumps to conclusion in 3… 2… 1._

"You sick bastard!" Neji growled angrily, fists clenched at his side. "You're taking advantage of her, aren't you?"

"As far as I know, she's very much willing. If you know what I mean," he smirked. _This dude's so easy to annoy._

Neji fixed him with a deadly glare. "This ends today, Uchiha. Tell Hinata her father's on his way."

**xXx**

"What to do… what to do…" Hinata murmured anxiously.

She's been pacing around the kitchen the moment Sasuke told her about her cousin's visit. Her hair was still dripping wet. She just got out of the shower when he arrived and forgot about blow-drying her hair after she heard the news.

"Your cousin's very over-protective," he remarked, leaning against the counter to watch her.

"H-he's more like our older brother than a cousin," she explained. "W-we grew up together and he watches after us like any other older brother would."

"He's also very serious and easy to annoy."

Hinata stopped in her tracks and stood in front of him. She peered up at him suspiciously. "You annoyed him on purpose."

Sasuke grinned mischievously and pulled her close to him. "So?"

"H-he's very good at m-m-martial arts," she stuttered nervously, heart beating frantically as Sasuke's lips descended to capture hers. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart. Hinata rested her head on Sasuke's chest.

"Don't worry too much," Sasuke murmured, running his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner. "At least we'll get this over with sooner."

"Y-yes," Hinata sighed in contentment. She loved being in Sasuke's arms. All her worries magically disappeared and nothing else mattered but the feeling of his arms around her. They heard a noise upstairs. She lifted her head up and looked at the ceiling. "I'll go check on Miyuki-chan. She's been bathing for over an hour now."

"Ok."

But before Hinata could take a step away, the doorbell rang. She gasped in fright. "It's t-them. T-they're here!"

"Get Miyuki out of the bath. And please make sure she won't be in just underwear. I'll let them in."

"S-sure," Hinata nodded jerkily and hurried off upstairs.

Sasuke checked the security cameras first before punching in the password that will open the gate and headed for the front door. He watched as the white Mercedes pulled to a halt behind his car. The chauffeur went out first to open the backseat door. Out came an old man Sasuke assumed to be Hinata's father, followed by Hinata's sister. The passenger door then opened and Hyuuga Neji appeared.

"What are we doing here?" Hanabi asked in annoyance.

"To meet that guy," Neji said, pointing at Sasuke.

Two pairs of Hyuuga eyes looked at him puzzlingly. "Is that Uchiha Sasuke? Why are we meeting him?"

_I can't believe Hinata's related to this brat._ "Welcome to my house. Follow me." Without further ado, he led them to the living room. He could hear Hanabi whining behind him.

"What are we doing here, Father? Why did you take us here, Niichan? And where's my phone?"

Sasuke fought the urge to say shut the fuck up. "Do sit down," he offered curtly. "Hinata will join us in a few moments."

"Neechan? She's here?" Hanabi asked in surprise.

Hiashi frowned and without taking his eyes off Sasuke said, "Neji."

"Hinata is here, Uncle," Neji confirmed.

As if on cue, Hinata appeared. She stayed rooted by the door as she stared at her family nervously. Her father looked angry and Hanabi was dumbstruck.

"Hinata," Sasuke called out, breaking the strained silence. She approached him slowly and sat next to him. Hiashi and Hanabi watched in disbelief as Sasuke held her hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi asked coldly.

"We planned on telling you tonight," Sasuke explained, squeezing Hinata's hand. She was shaking nervously.

"What is this nonsense, Hinata?" Hiashi shouted angrily. Hinata flinched. "What do you think you were doing, living with another man?"

"I'm her boyfriend," Sasuke declared calmly.

"She's engaged!" Hiashi roared.

"Without her consent," he corrected the old man. "You have to call off that engagement now because I will never let her go."

Hiashi smirked unpleasantly. "This is a ploy my daughter cooked up, isn't it?" Everyone looked at him. "I'm not a foolish old man. Hinata's followed everywhere by bodyguards. That's why I know you two never crossed paths before. She disappeared for almost two months –"

"She's been living here for almost two months," Sasuke interjected. Hanabi's jaw dropped and Neji's scowl grew more intense. "Are you saying you don't believe we could fall for each other in that short span of time?"

"Papa! Papa!" Miyuki suddenly burst in, running towards Sasuke. She was brandishing in her hands a CD case, indicating that she wanted to watch her father again. But, predictably, the Hyuugas jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"You have an illegitimate daughter?" Hiashi yelled.

"N-no, Father," Hinata spoke for the first time. Miyuki was frightened by Hiashi's voice that she jumped to Sasuke's lap and clung to him. "T-this is his niece."

Hiashi stood up suddenly. "Enough of this nonsense, Hinata! We are going home. Neji, drag her if you have to."

Sasuke stood up as well with Miyuki hanging on his neck. "Now wait a minute, old man. Didn't you understand what I said? We have a relationship and I –"

"You're lying! Did you think I won't figure anything out? My daughter left in desperation and went back here to Japan to look for someone who will help her get out of this engagement. You two are just pretending to be involved. Isn't that right, Hinata?"

"I… I… b-but," Hinata looked at her sister and back to her father. "H-how did you k-know?"

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes in exasperation. _It's not exactly the most brilliant strategy in the world, my naïve princess._

"Hanabi said your boyfriend's a redhead," Hiashi explained. Hanabi clamped her hands to her mouth, looking apologetic. "And the bodyguards said you met a redheaded man last year."

"And he's right here!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Everyone turned their heads. Naruto, who's out of breath, was standing on the doorway and pushed someone inside.

Gaara straightened up, looked at everyone in the room and announced a little breathlessly, "I'm Hinata's boyfriend. We met in France last year. I told her to meet me in my friend's house. You can't marry her off, Sir… because I'm her boyfriend… and we like each other. A lot."

Gaara finished off the rehearsed lines lamely. Behind him, Naruto gave Sasuke a thumbs up and mouthed, _"I told him everything!"_ and grinned.

Sasuke was rather amused by this. _Who will you believe, Hiashi? Gaara, whom you think is Hinata's boyfriend when in fact he was just pretending? Or me, whom you think is pretending when in fact I'm the real deal?_

All amusement left him though as Hanabi said, "Wow, Neechan. I didn't know that you're a player. Having two boyfriends at the same time."

* * *

_August 21, 2011 – WOOHOO! I finished writing this at 2AM! There was no internet connection to distract me, lol! So yeah, blame the internet, haha! Nah, truth is, I had a hard time writing this chapter. I wanted this to be perfect. All the events that led to my darling Gaara's entrance had to be right, you know? I wanted it to be epic. But… *sigh* I failed, LOL! Nevertheless, I'm happy with how this turned out. And I hope you guys like it too~_

_WHOA! 369 reviews? This is soooo awesome! Really, really, really, really THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_Oh, and if anyone notices anything about the time span (Hinata's stay at Sasuke's) or anything inaccurate, SORRY. I didn't have the time to check details. I'm too excited to update... -_-;_


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** Read the latest chapter of Naruto? It's not mine but seems that Kishimoto answered us NaruHina fans' prayers, LOL!

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

A deafening silence fell in the room after Hanabi's thoughtless comment. Everyone stared at Hiashi's profile. He seemed to be in deep thought or was simply trying to hold his temper in. After a few seconds of nervous apprehension, Hiashi turned to his eldest daughter. Sasuke stood protectively in front of Hinata.

"The moment I held you for the first time," Hiashi said seriously, "I vowed to myself that I will be the father you will be proud of. Did I do something wrong? I didn't raise you to be this kind of a woman, Hinata."

Hinata was at a loss as to what to say but Hanabi threw her arms in exasperation, "Father, I was just joking! Seriously, you guys need to chill."

"Hanabi, this is not the time for jokes," sighed Neji in dismay.

_This__brat,_ Sasuke thought as he glared at the youngest Hyuuga.

Neji, who was probably the only Hyuuga capable of rational thinking at the moment, asked, "Hinata, who is your real boyfriend?"

Hinata instantly looped her arm around Sasuke's. "H-he is. He r-really is."

"That's right," Sasuke proclaimed smugly.

"I'm not buying it," frowned Neji, still not convinced.

"Who cares about what you think?" Sasuke snapped. He could feel his temper reaching its boiling point. "She lives in my house. I see her everyday. We had conversations every night. She and my niece like each other. She takes care of us."

"Sounds to me like you're treating her like a nanny," Hanabi interrupted. She doesn't look too pleased.

Sasuke ignored her. "She came here at the most crucial time of my life. I needed her and why am I explaining myself to a bunch of strangers? Point is, one thing led to another."

"What 'thing'?" Hanabi asked suspiciously. And then she gasped as realization hit her. "Don't tell me you – of course not! Did you?"

"W-what?"

"Sleep together?" Hanabi clarified.

At this point, everyone held their breaths as they waited for Hinata's answer. Naruto was so transfixed in the conversation his mouth was actually hanging open. Gaara was scowling at nobody in particular. The tension among the Hyuuga family was so severe; Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes. _So__much__drama._ But before he could set things straight, Hinata opened her mouth.

"W-well… last night we s-s-s-slept t-together," she muttered. Her face was so red Sasuke could feel the heat through his shirt.

"It's not what she meant," Sasuke clarified hurriedly. Hinata's father looked like he aged 10 years in one minute. Neji was shaking his head and was looking at Hinata in exasperation. Hanabi signalled for Sasuke to continue. "We did sleep together but we didn't have sex." _I__haven__'__t__even__gotten__to__second__base__yet._

"O-o-oh!" Hinata exclaimed in embarrassment. "T-that's n-not w-w-what I m-meant. Sasuke's r-r-right. W-we j-just s-s-slept, n-nothing m-more…"

"That is it," Hiashi said, voice quivering with anger. "You will no longer marry Marechiyo Omaeda."

Hanabi and Naruto cheered. Neji smiled softly. Gaara muttered something that sounded like jetlag and walked out of the room. Sasuke and Hinata looked at each and smiled. Miyuki remained unmoving in Sasuke's arms, face hidden on his neck.

"However," Hiashi continued, "you will never marry anyone anymore. I am sending you tonight up in the mountains in a Buddhist temple to become a monk for the rest of your life!"

"Father!" Hanabi gasped in outrage.

"That's so cruel," Naruto stated disapprovingly.

"I'd like to see you try," challenged Sasuke as Hinata sat back down in shock. "Like I said, I will never let her go. I will fight anyone who dares to take her away."

"You have some nerve to threaten me, Uchiha! I will do whatever I want with her because she is my child! She will do as I –" Hiashi paused, wavering on his feet.

"Father!" Hinata and Hanabi cried out. Hinata rushed to her father's side.

Hiashi collapsed down the couch. He looked pale. "I'm fine," he assured his family faintly. "Just… exhausted."

"I think it's better to continue this conversation in private," Neji suggested evenly and when Sasuke was about to oppose, he added, "This is a family matter."

He glanced at Hinata who nodded slowly. "I-it'll be alright."

"Fine," snapped Sasuke. "I'll be outside. Naruto, let's go."

"Man, that sure was messy," Naruto said as they shut the door behind them, rubbing the back of his head. "So is it true? About you and Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke shifted Miyuki in a more comfortable position in his arms. Her eyes were open and looked sulky. He headed for the opposite room – his study – in case the Hyuugas kill each other in his living room. Gaara was already there, drinking vodka.

"Hey, bastard, you didn't answer my question!"

"When did you arrive?" Sasuke asked Gaara as he sat down on one of the plush chair. Miyuki finally disentangled herself from him and hid under the desk. She looked out of place in this Mafia-styled room with her bright pink outfit – _pink__shirt,__pink__skirt,__pink__shoes,__pink__watch,__pink__hair-thingy_ (headband). _Sakura__has__a__bad__influence__on__her._

"This morning," Gaara answered quietly. He turned his back on them to pour another glass of liquor. "I came here straight from the airport but I couldn't get in. You changed the password."

"I did," Sasuke said.

"Answer my question, dammit!" Naruto persisted in annoyance. He was crouched down the floor, trying to lure Miyuki out of the desk. "Here, Miyuki-chan… Come here…"

"Yes, it's true, you idiot. Stop that. She's not a cat,"

"You changed your password without informing me?" Gaara asked. There was something serious about the tone of his voice that Sasuke and Naruto looked at him. They've been friends since they were twelve and the two were quite familiar with the redhead's mood swings.

"There was no way of contacting you when you're somewhere in the Himalayas," shrugged Sasuke. He pointed at the desk. "That kid found out the password and ran off. So I had to change it."

"Don't you want me anymore?" Gaara asked seriously.

Naruto stood up. "It's not like that, Gaara."

Gaara then fixed Naruto with a deadly look. "And you got married without me."

"Well, we can't contact you!" Naruto cried out defensively. "I wanted to wait for you but Sakura-chan was really pissed off because you already knew we were getting married but you still left!"

Sasuke just lounged back and watched his friends argue.

"You didn't even have a phone with you!"

"I was climbing the Himalayas," Gaara explained. "There's no signal there… I even tried out Mt. Everest."

"No shit, Mt. Everest?" asked Sasuke in surprise. Gaara never tried climbing mountains before trekking up the Himalayas. And for him to try out the tallest mountain in the world was definitely a big deal. "How did it go?"

Gaara emptied his glass of vodka in one gulp and slammed it down hard on the wooden cupboard. "The doctor checked me up and you know I'm anaemic so… I only reached 20 feet."

He then glared at Sasuke and Naruto, daring them to laugh. And of course they did. Gaara's a big nerd. At school, he could have easily beaten out Sasuke from the top spot had he not failed physical education. He was not interested in sports. Not that he was bad at it but because he would rather read large volumes of books.

Ignoring his laughing friends, Gaara walked to the door. "I'm tired. Is my room still there?"

"Yeah," replied Sasuke. "It's probably dirty though."

"So you still want me."

"Stop saying that!" Sasuke hissed angrily.

"Let me help you with your luggage," Naruto offered.

"No," Gaara refused flatly and disappeared.

They heard him drag his luggage through the hallway and up the stairs. Naruto crouched down again to call Miyuki, who had been watching them the whole time under the desk, out. "Miyuki-chan, come here to Uncle Naruto. Come, let's play –"

CRASH!

An almighty sound reverberated from somewhere on the second floor. And then they heard a series of breaking glasses.

"Those better not be mine," Sasuke said casually as though it was perfectly normal to have his place trashed.

"We shouldn't have laughed at him," Naruto replied.

"It was about your wedding,"

Naruto hovered on the spot uncertainly. "Should I talk to him?"

"You should. Before he destroy the whole house. I think he forgot that we have guests."

**xXx**

"Father, are you sure you're alright?" Hinata asked worriedly. Her father looked so pale. "I'll get you a glass of water –"

"Stop fussing over me," Hiashi ordered, his normally firm voice sounded weak. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" Hanabi burst out. "Because you don't look fine to us. You're pale and you're sweating. Are you sick? Do you have a fever or something? We'll take you to the hospital and Neechan will come with us back home."

"Uncle Hiashi," Neji called out softly. Three pairs of eyes looked up at him. "You should tell them. They have the right to know."

"Tell us what, Niisan?" Hinata asked, glancing back and forth at her father and cousin.

"Neji," Hiashi warned the younger man.

"What's going on?" Hanabi asked; confusion visible on both her and her sister's eyes.

"They are your daughters. They should know."

Hinata couldn't help but grow nervous as she watched her cousin's serious face. His face was always serious however, this time there was something different in his eyes. It was as if he was sad. Hinata reached for her father's hand and held it close. "Father?"

Hanabi took his other hand. "Tell us Father, please."

Hiashi closed his eyes and with a defeated voice, said, "I have brain tumor." The two girls were shocked and after a few tense moments Hinata started crying. She threw her arms around her father and sobbed. "There, there. I'm not dying yet."

"Well, are you?" Hanabi snapped furiously. Angry tears were forming in her eyes but she was trying hard not to cry.

"I might,"

"And what? You're just going to die suddenly on us without saying anything?"

"Hanabi," Hinata reprimanded her sister's disrespectful tone. Hanabi got up from the couch and walked over to the far side of the room. There was a pregnant pause. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. They were jolted back to reality when they heard noises from somewhere.

"What's that?" Neji asked.

Hinata, not hearing Miyuki's voice, assured everyone. "That's probably nothing. I'm sure Sasuke will handle it… Father?"

"Hm?"

"When did you find out?"

"A year ago,"

"And you just told us now?" Hanabi cried out. She glared at Neji. "When did you find out? Or did he tell you?"

"I found out last night," Neji replied calmly. "I was going to tell him that I know where Hinata is. I went to his study, he wasn't there and there were documents lying open on his desk."

"Are you getting treatments? Surgeries?" Hinata inquired. She knew nothing about medical things but she was optimistic that her father would get through this.

"I will undergo a surgery this week," Hiashi informed them. He glanced down at his eldest daughter in his arm. "After your wedding."

"Oh, Father," choked up Hinata.

"The chance of… surviving is low," he explained. "That's why I've been trying to get you married. If I'm going to die, then I would want to walk my daughter down the aisle first."

Hinata sobbed even harder.

"What about me?" Hanabi demanded tearfully.

"You're just 18," Hiashi answered with amusement. "You would have resisted far worse than your sister did."

"Then what about my college graduation, huh? You won't wait 3 years for that?"

Hiashi just smiled warmly and held open his arms. "Come here." Without hesitation, Hanabi ran crying and joined her father and sister on the couch. "Neji, what are you doing? We're having group hug. Come here."

"I'm good," murmured awkwardly by his stoic nephew. Hinata and Hanabi chuckled. They were laughing and crying at the same time. Neji watched them with a smile. He didn't want to intrude the family's moment. It was a wonderful moment.

**xXx**

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, rubbing Hinata's back soothingly. They finally knew the truth and it was definitely unpleasant. To find out that your father has a brain tumor must have been quite a shock.

"Yes," Hinata nodded. She raised her head from his chest and gazed at him. Her eyes were still red from crying. When she walked in ten minutes ago looking like that, he feared the worst – that she was willing to sacrifice their relationship to please her father. He ran the pad of his thumb across her smooth cheek tenderly. "I have to go."

"Of course,"

"I should start packing." Her family was still in the living room, drinking the tea that Hinata prepared.

"It'll wait," he drawled as he lowered his head and took her lips. It was the sweetest kiss he's ever given anyone. He felt oddly accomplished to see a soft smile on Hinata's mouth after that. "Or better yet, leave your things behind… should you want to have a sleepover."

She laughed. "Baby-sitting, you mean?"

"Among other things,"

"All right,"

"I'll miss you," he admitted.

"You can come to my house and visit," she said. "And when you go to work, Miyuki-chan can stay with me."

"So I have to drop her off at your place 5 days a week. And you'll sleepover every weekend. How's that?"

"Sounds good to me."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, there's something missing. We don't have a date night. Just the two of us."

"W-we can have a date here," Hinata said blushingly. "L-like last night on your rooftop."

"Are you asking me out?" Sasuke asked teasingly and Hinata's face became ten times redder in a matter of seconds.

"Are we interrupting something?" Naruto asked. He was on the doorway with Miyuki in his arms. He was also sporting a black eye courtesy of Gaara. "Whatever… Look, teme, I have to go back to the office. Thanks for the ice, by the way. Miyuki-chan helped me put ice on it. Am I going to be well now, Doctor?"

"Yes," Miyuki nodded and Naruto laughed fondly as he set her down.

"Thank you, Doctor," Naruto said, shaking her hand. He looked at the two lovebirds sitting on the chair. _Well,__Sasuke__'__s__sitting__on__the__chair__and__Hinata-chan__'__s__sitting__on__his__lap.__Good__thing__they__weren__'__t__doing__anything._ "I should get going now. Bye!"

"Bye!" Hinata and Miyuki called back to Naruto's retreating figure. He was rubbing his face gingerly. "Poor Naruto-kun."

"He'll survive," Sasuke shrugged indifferently. Despite the black eye, Naruto and Gaara were friends again.

A second later, Hanabi poked her head in the doorway. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes," Hinata agreed as she stood up. Sasuke took Miyuki's hand and the three of them followed Hanabi to the living room.

Neji scowled automatically upon seeing Sasuke who also returned the glare. Sasuke approached Hiashi and offered his hand. "It was nice meeting you."

Hiashi looked him straight in the eyes and shook his hand. He neither approved nor disapproved of his relationship with his precious daughter but at least Hinata's engagement was off. "Yes."

"Miyuki-chan will stay with us often, Father," Hinata said to break her father's intimidating glare. Sasuke was far from intimidated though. His father was Uchiha Fugaku, after all.

"This little kid?" Hanabi asked, staring at Miyuki curiously. Miyuki, seeing everyone looking at her, grabbed Sasuke's pants and hid behind him. "Aw, she's sooooo cute! So, you're like her guardian, right?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

"Wow, Dad, you're an instant grandfather!" Hanabi exclaimed cheerfully.

In which everyone started scrambling for the front door before things get out of hand again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miyuki-chan," Hinata said, hugging the little girl. She turned to Sasuke. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course," he replied, giving her a hug. "I've managed quite well on my own before."

Hinata smiled and waved goodbye as she get in the car. Sasuke and Miyuki watched it drive away. He placed his hand on Miyuki's head.

"And then there were two… three," he corrected, remembering that his friend was sleeping upstairs.

* * *

_October 15, 2011 – Woot! It's been a year and I've written 19 chapters (including prologue) and that's a feat for me LOL! And amost 400 reviews? THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you to all those who reviewed and those silent readers! Aside from this update I'll give you high-fives! *HIGH-FIVES*_

_Sorry for taking a long time to update again. I've been busy looking for a job. It ain't easy being broke. I can't buy anything and I can't go anywhere. Then of course I have to deal with rejections. It really sucks but the depression inspires me to write. Hence, the new story that I posted hehe. I mentioned a few chapters ago that I've been wanting to write something more serious so there it was._

_I'm writing this at 2AM and I've been rambling. But before I go, I just want to say HAEppy birthday to my Super Junior bias, Lee Donghae (see my profile pic)! Kyaaaaa~~~ *fangirlmode*_

_Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. Sigh... I love Gaara so much I'm having trouble writing him in a comedic way. Hopefully next chapter I'll be able to give his character justice. Til next time! ^^_


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine...

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"And they lived happily ever after." Sasuke said tiredly, closing the 5th story book he's read for the past hour and a half. And his niece was still wide awake. "Go to sleep now, Miyuki."

The little girl blinked and looked at the door. "Hinata?"

"I told you she went home," he responded. "You'll see her in the morning. Now go to sleep. It's way past your bedtime." Miyuki threw the covers off her and bolted for the door. "Miyuki!"

Sasuke followed her outside. She ran to Hinata's room to check for herself. When Sasuke reached her, she was already crying on Hinata's bed. _Fucking great. What is it now?_

"Hinata!" she wailed. "Hinata! Want Hinata!"

Sasuke counted one to ten, took a deep breath and answered as calmly as he could. "She went home to be with her father and sister. Tomorrow I'm taking you to her. You'll see her again tomorrow, I promise."

But no matter what he said, nothing seemed to get through the little girl as she continued crying. _Patience, patience, patience._ And so Sasuke explained again but Miyuki was still not assured.

"Dammit! Stop crying already and listen to me!" he snapped in annoyance. It didn't help, he knew that but he just spent the whole afternoon with her. He's tired as hell. _Who knew babysitting could sap the life out of you? And this little girl is more energetic than Naruto. She ran all around the place, climbed the banisters_ (he thought he was going to have a heart attack right then), _wreaked havoc on the garden, threw dirt and the garbage on the swimming pool._ Sasuke actually preferred the quiet, withdrawn little girl she was the first few weeks compared to this little monster.

The door next to Hinata's bedroom opened and Gaara peered out blearily. "What's going on?"

"The kid's crying."

"I can hear that." Gaara stood beside Sasuke on the doorway and looked at the wailing girl. "Did you hit her?"

"No!" Sasuke denied vehemently, offended. "I don't hit kids."

"Why is she crying then?"

"She's looking for Hinata. I already explained to her that Hinata went home but the kid won't get it."

"Call Hinata and let the kid talk to her. She would want to know that Hinata's still alive," Gaara suggested, yawning. He turned away. "I'm hungry."

Sasuke was rooted on the spot. _Is that what Miyuki's scared of? That Hinata died like her parents? Sasuke, you asshole._ He approached the bed slowly and sat beside his niece. He gathered her in his arms. "Sorry. Uncle Sasuke's an idiot," he murmured quietly. "Hush now. Let's go call Hinata, ok?"

"Hi-na-ta?" she hiccupped. Finally she stopped crying.

"Yes," he assured, standing up with her in his arms. "We'll call her and we'll talk to her." She wiped her tears and snot on his shirt. Sasuke froze for a moment. "I deserve that."

They went to Sasuke's bedroom. Miyuki reached for the phone and handed it to Sasuke eagerly. He dialled Hinata's number, hoping she's still awake. She was.

"Sasuke?" she answered.

_It didn't sound like I disturbed her_. Sasuke smirked. He's been finding an excuse to call Hinata since she left. But each excuse seemed so lame and cheesy to him. He didn't want to be like Naruto whenever he's on the phone with Sakura. He shuddered as he remembered the cooing noises Naruto made as he told Sakura how he missed her so much. _No, I won't be that kind of boyfriend._

"Hey, how are you?"

Hinata sighed heavily. "Tired. But relieved. They will operate on my father this Saturday."

"I'll be there," Sasuke said at once. _Yes, I'm that kind of boyfriend._

"Thank you," he could hear a smile on her voice.

He smiled softly as he imagined her blush and was about to say that he missed her when he felt a tug on his shirt. Miyuki was looking up at him, pouting. He chuckled. "Someone's looking for you."

"Miyuki-chan?"

"Yes," Sasuke put the phone to Miyuki's little hands. She grabbed it impatiently. _Like a true Uchiha,_ he thought with pride. He left the two with their girly talks to go downstairs. It was pitch black, even in the kitchen where he knew Gaara was… hanging out. Sasuke switched on the lights and sure enough, Gaara was perched on the kitchen island with a can of soda beside him. He spared Sasuke a glance before resuming his spacing out. If he didn't move, Sasuke would've thought he was seeing dead people. What with him sitting there without moving, staring into space and looking so pale… Shaking his head, he went to the refrigerator for tomato juice.

"Don't turn off all the lights," he said to the quiet man behind him. "Miyuki might trip on the stairs. She wakes up early. And she's scared of the dark."

No reply. Gaara was in one of his moods again. Taking a glass of milk with him, he turned off the lights on the kitchen and left Gaara to his musings. Before he went back upstairs, he switched on the lights that Gaara switched off. _He is so weird sometimes._

Miyuki was still on the phone when he returned. He gave her the glass of milk. "Drink," he said firmly. _You'll be asleep in no time._ She answered something Hinata asked before she drank it in one go. Her philtrum was covered in froth. Sasuke went to the bathroom, caught sight of his snot-covered shirt on the mirror and took it off gingerly. He grabbed a hand towel and dipped it in water. His niece was nodding her head when he sat next to her.

"Come here," he said, angling her head up and rubbing her face lightly. "You're dirty."

When he's done, he dumped the hand towel in the laundry bin and went in search of a new shirt. He climbed his bed with a book. He stopped reading when he noticed that Miyuki has fallen asleep with the phone still pressed tight against her ears. Sasuke smiled softly at her and pried the phone gently.

"Still there?"

"Where's Miyuki-chan?"

"Sleeping," he answered as he tucked Miyuki in. There was a pause in which Sasuke pondered that he was a complete novice at talking on the phone to his girlfriend. _What should I say? I miss you? No, that's embarrassing._ He opted for a normal conversation instead. "I plan to enrol Miyuki to a preschool soon."

"She'll be excited. Where?"

"I have no idea yet. Perhaps you have some suggestion?"

"How about that preschool on your village?"

"That's a public school," he pointed out.

"A public school's way of teaching is as good as any private schools. And it's near your house."

_It is near the house. I could walk her there seeing as she's still nervous in a car._ He glanced at the bedside clock. "I have a list of schools here but let's discuss this tomorrow. It's already late."

"Okay, I'll see you then." He could practically see her smile and it made him smile too.

"See you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams," she said quietly.

"I'll dream of you," he murmured. _I'm so cheesy._ He could hear her giggle on the other line.

**xXx**

Sasuke woke up to find Miyuki's side of the bed empty. With a groan, he sat up. _Breakfast._ The sight that greeted him in the kitchen made him pause in amusement. Miyuki and Gaara were having an intense stare-off.

"Good morning… children." Sasuke added with a smirk.

"What is wrong with her?" Gaara asked, not breaking the eye contact. "She's been staring at me for fifteen minutes."

"She likes you. She's usually shy around strangers," Sasuke replied. "Miyuki, that's… Mr. Gaara."

"Why mister?"

"You're old."

"Shouldn't it be uncle?"

"She can't call you uncle until she calls me uncle."

"What does she call you?"

Before Sasuke could make a reply, Miyuki finally looked away and glanced up at Sasuke. "Misser?"

"Ha," Gaara muttered triumphantly. "I win."

"Mister," Sasuke corrected slowly. _Trust Gaara to take things seriously. Too seriously._

"Panda?" Miyuki asked, cocking her head on one side. "Misser Panda?"

Sasuke snorted in laughter as he prepared breakfast. He enlightened his confused friend. "She means you. She thinks you're a panda."

It was hard to tell if Gaara took offence. He blinked once and went back to work on his laptop. Sasuke made pancakes. Before Miyuki, he would eat just toast and coffee in the morning. But these days Sasuke had no choice but to learn different varieties of breakfast food healthy for a little girl. He placed a platter full of pancakes on the kitchen island, between Gaara and Miyuki. Sasuke prepared Miyuki's – she would put too much honey and other stuff (candies, cereal, chocolates, etc) on it if you let her – while Gaara eyed the food doubtfully.

"Does it taste good?" he asked, watching Miyuki eat.

"You can eat some if you want," Sasuke offered as he went to get milk. He never tried the pancakes he made but he was sure they weren't as good as Hinata's. His niece would finish everything by herself.

"More!" Miyuki exclaimed, lifting the plate over her head.

_Demanding little Uchiha,_ Sasuke thought. "More please."

"More please!" Miyuki repeated. "More please! More please!"

Sasuke smirked.

"It can't be because it tasted good," Gaara commented even as he helped himself to a piece of pancake.

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped at him. "Kids don't lie."

Gaara didn't respond and chewed thoughtfully. By the time Sasuke and Miyuki were done with their breakfast, Gaara had finished 6 pancakes. He never said another word.

**xXx**

"Mother…" Sasuke said on the phone. "She's fine… She's fine, too… Everybody's fine. Listen, can you have the seamstress over tomorrow? Miyuki should start wearing the Uchiha crest… The kid has too many clothes already. She and Hinata went shopping… She can't. She's busy… With school… I'm still deciding which school. I have to go now. Call you later."

He hung up and tossed his phone on Miyuki's lap. _I should not have mentioned clothes with her. What is it with women and shopping?_ He glanced sideways at his niece who was busy playing games on his phone. She would still get nervous inside a car but distractions like a mobile phone helped a lot. Naruto offered to give her a PSP. However, his niece was five years old and he didn't think it a good idea to have her eyes and attention glued on gadgets. And that was the reason why Sasuke has taken to locking his gaming room on weekdays. Children should be outside playing and not be stuck in front of the computer for hours.

"We're here," he told his niece as he looked up at the tallest building in Roppongi Hills. He didn't expect the Hyuugas to live here, albeit temporarily. _That old man seems like the traditional type._ He unbuckled Miyuki out of her carseat when the car halted. "Juugo, wait here. I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Taking Miyuki's hand, they walked towards the lift to the penthouse. "Be good," he reminded his niece as the elevator went up. "Don't run around. You might break something… but even if you do, we can afford it anyway. But still, you're an Uchiha. Never give anyone a reason to call you rude or naughty or whatnot. Do you understand?"

Miyuki was looking at him blankly.

"Good. And remember to be polite. We Uchihas are known to be proud but you're still a kid." They reached the penthouse and stepped out of the elevator. He smoothed Miyuki's hair awkwardly. He felt weird to leave his niece in someone else's house. Sure, it was his girlfriend's house… but why did it feel like someone punched him in the stomach? Shaking his head, he knocked on the door.

It was Hyuuga Neji who opened it. Much to Sasuke's distaste. "Uchiha," Neji greeted coldly.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke returned just as coldly. They glared at each other for a few seconds until the person Sasuke's been most looking forward to seeing since the moment he woke up appeared behind the stoic Hyuuga.

"S-sasuke!" she smiled in welcome. "Miyuki-chan! Come in!"

Neji opened the door further to let them in reluctantly. Miyuki ran to Hinata. "The child is welcome…" he trailed off with a smirk at Sasuke, leaving the 'not you' unspoken.

Hinata forced a laugh. "Neji-niisan is just joking."

"It's fine," Sasuke replied stiffly. "I won't be long." Suddenly he's a little apprehensive to leave Miyuki here.

Hinata led them to the living room. The place looked amazing, Sasuke had to admit. Plants were arrayed around the slim stairs leading to the rooms above. The white ceiling and pillars defined core structural elements, wood panels, furniture and a multi-story chimney (which Sasuke guessed morphs elegantly into a wall itself) help accent areas of use and connect the greenery to natural browns. The dark wooden walls and floor create further classiness.

"Nice place," Sasuke admired when he noticed that Neji disappeared somewhere.

"It is, isn't it? This is Neji-niisan's house," Hinata didn't notice the sour look on Sasuke's face. "We're staying here for a while until Father's operation then we'll go back to Kyoto. He'll be more comfortable there. The fresh air will make him recover faster."

"That's great." He pulled Hinata closer and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He smirked as she blushed. "Hi."

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Do you guys do that in front of the kid?" a voice asked in mortification. Sasuke didn't notice Hinata's sister sitting on the couch. _Is there no privacy in this place,_ Sasuke thought angrily. "You're such a lovey-dovey couple… Hello, there! What's your name?"

Miyuki detached herself from Hinata's hand and hid behind Sasuke. When he took a seat, Miyuki climbed to his arms and hid her face in Sasuke's neck.

"Shy, isn't she?" Hanabi commented.

"She's just a little uncomfortable around strangers," Hinata explained to her, sitting beside Sasuke. She peered at Miyuki. "Ne, Miyuki-chan, that's my sister. Her name is Hanabi-neechan. Say hello. Go on."

Miyuki lifted her hand and waved without lifting her head.

"Neechan said she's mute," the brat prattled on. "Did you bring her to a psychologist?"

"There's nothing wrong with her," Sasuke growled. "She was a little shocked but she's recovering progressively."

When they arrived in Japan, Sasuke refused to bring her to a shrink. _What does a 5-year-old know about what she's going through? She wouldn't talk back then so what would she say to the shrink?_ The shrink in New York said to observe her and if she was displaying odd behaviour, he should take her to psychological therapy. So far, Sasuke thought his niece was doing fine. The constant crying the weeks before Hinata came along was normal. Sasuke attributed it to jetlag and new surroundings.

"She's in a new, strange place again. Just give her some time to get used to you," Hinata muttered softly to her sister. "But once she gets more comfortable here, don't complain. She's quite boisterous."

She smiled knowingly at Sasuke who found himself smiling back. "I ran all around the house chasing after her yesterday. She threw dirt and the garbage on the swimming pool."

Hinata laughed. "You guys are cute," Hanabi said mockingly.

"Aren't you leaving?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. He wanted to have a little time with his girlfriend.

"I live here," Hanabi shrugged. "Aren't _you_ leaving?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata chastised.

"It's alright. I have a meeting anyway." He handed Miyuki over to Hinata. "I have to go."

They followed him to the door, sans the annoying brat. "Say goodbye to Uncle Sasuke, Miyuki-chan."

"Where Sa'ke going?" Miyuki asked.

Sasuke mussed her hair. "Work. Stay here. I'll come back later. Be good." Before he changed his mind, he engulfed the two most important girls in his life in a hug. He kissed Hinata again before stepping away. "I'll see you later."

Miyuki grabbed his sleeve and puckered her lips. "Kiss!"

Sasuke was so shocked he didn't know what to do except gape like Naruto. Hinata was grinning and she gave him an encouraging nod. He stepped closer again. Miyuki clutched his head and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"Bye-bye!" she said then, waving.

Sasuke went down the elevator in a daze. He felt lost as he stared at the empty carseat beside him. He couldn't understand it. He always left Miyuki behind every day when he went to work. _It must be because I'm leaving her in the Hyuuga household._ He forgot to ask if Neji's staying in the house all day…

* * *

_May 31, 2012 – WOW! It's been a looooooooooong time! I've been distracted these past few months with my current addiction, the A Song of Ice and Fire series. It started with the TV adaptation of HBO's Game of Thrones. I had to read all the books and the 4th one took me over 2 months to finish reading. It was that boring… _

_Anyway! I'm back! Thank you for waiting! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! MWAH~ MWAH~_


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** With the things that's been happening in the manga, I don't even wish it's mine anymore. Oh, and I will never torture Kakashi that way!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

It was a bustling morning in the Uchiha household.

Hinata was getting Miyuki ready for school upstairs while Sasuke checked and rechecked the list of things Miyuki needed for school. _Pad paper, checked. Pencils, checked. Crayons, checked._ Sasuke wanted to add cellphone on the list but it turned out that the public school has forbidden students' parents to let their children bring any gadgets. _Why did I enrol her to a public school again? Oh, right. To develop her social skills._ It was Hinata who convinced him about the public school. She said it would help if Miyuki was familiar with her classmates since she always saw most of the kids there in the village playground. Not to mention that most of the kids were neighbors.

_Silly-looking wand thing, checked. Girly-looking headband, checked. Flowers-for-I-don't-know-what, checked._ Miyuki's class was having a presentation that day. Sasuke had no idea what and he's quite thankful for the out-of-town business trip his father threw at him.

"She looks perfect!" Hinata gushed as she entered the kitchen.

Sasuke smiled at her. Another thing he's thankful for – Hinata's presence. He was sure he would've ruined this presentation for Miyuki if she wasn't around. Her father's surgery was a success. He was now recuperating in their home in Kyoto. Hinata would bring Miyuki there on weekends and even said that Miyuki was helping with Hiashi's recovery.

"Thanks for helping me," he said earnestly. "Kami knows I know nothing about make-up and stuff."

"No problem… but…" she trailed off.

"But?"

"Can't you cancel this trip?" she asked as she took a seat. "It would be great if we're both there."

He sighed. "I can't. Father insisted. Besides, you said you're going to film it."

In truth, Sasuke hated going to Miyuki's school. After the initial starry-eyed and hungry stares from mothers, nannies and teachers come the awkward 'Oh, Miyuki-chan, your father is so hot!' On Miyuki's first day at school, Sasuke had explained 30 times that he was not the father. On the second day they called him 'The Sexy Uncle' but there were always some new people around that school and so Sasuke would repeatedly explain again that he was not the father.

"That's right. I have the camera ready," Hinata confirmed with narrowed eyes. Sasuke could tell that she wasn't buying his reason but he was a good liar. There was no way Hinata could see through his lie. "When are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Can I take Miyuki to Kyoto? Father wants to see her."

Sasuke pursed his lips thoughtfully, arranging Miyuki's bento. _Gummy bears, checked._ "They've gotten really close, huh?"

Hinata chuckled. "Yeah… Hanabi said he's like a doting grandfather."

"At least he dotes on her," he said, closing the bento. "Unlike her own grandfather… You look lovely today."

"Only today?" she asked, blushing slightly as Sasuke leaned closer.

"Tomorrow you're stunning," he murmured against her lips. "And the day after that you're exquisite. And the next day you're gorgeous. You get the idea."

"You'll run out of words eventually."

"Then action will always speak louder than words."

Sasuke loved kissing Hinata. He really does. However, these past few days, he started feeling a little frustrated with their arrangement. When he told her that he would wait and suggested that they should take things slow, he didn't mean this _slow_. He wanted to do more things with her, aside from kissing, before Miyuki turned 30. So far, he hasn't been given the green signal to go past her kissable lips and he very much wanted to explore other body parts.

In a spur of the moment, he decided to test his luck. He let his hand wander. No resistance but Hinata shivered a little when he placed his hand on her collarbone. Sasuke parted from her lips and trailed kisses down her throat. Hinata's breathing hitched as he tasted the skin there.

"S-sasuke…" she moaned.

Sasuke forced himself to stop. Trying to catch his breath, he nuzzled against Hinata's neck. _She smells and tastes so good. But this is not the place to be doing this. Anyone could walk in._ Sure enough, when he finally lifted his head, Gaara was sitting 3 feet away from them and sipping coffee.

"How long have you been there?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Hinata jumped in surprise and her face went from red to white as she saw Gaara.

"Before you started molesting her neck." Gaara answered indifferently.

With a muffled squeak, Hinata pushed Sasuke away. "I… I – I'll w-w-w-wait… o-outside. E-e-excuse m-me!"

Sasuke threw Gaara a sour glare that went unnoticed by the latter. He wondered what sort of power Gaara possessed that made his timing so impeccable.

**xXx**

It was a gloomy afternoon in the Uchiha household.

Sasuke paused on the threshold. Somehow he felt that there was something wrong. For one, the house was quiet. Too quiet. His niece would usually run to greet him at the door, screaming 'Saké!' all the while (much to his annoyance). He tilted his head to the side. _It's so quiet. Even the TV is off._ His frown deepened. There's this ominous atmosphere around the house. _Gaara? Is he in one of his emo moods again?_

"Miyuki?" he called out as he entered the living room. No one was there.

"Up here!" Hinata yelled from somewhere upstairs.

He walked hurriedly to where she was. _Did something happen? No, there couldn't be. Hinata would've said something when I texted her about my cancelled flight._ It seemed as though his father was playing with him these days. He would order Sasuke to do one thing and then revoke it. _Damn old man…_ He stared in surprise as he saw Hinata sitting outside Miyuki's room.

"What's going on?"

She signalled for him to keep quiet and to follow her to his room. She was carrying the digital camera she brought to Miyuki's school this morning. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and followed after her. Once inside, Hinata shut the door close. Despite the strange way she's acting he couldn't help but appreciate the fact that his girlfriend was inside his bedroom. Just the two of them. With the door closed.

"It's Miyuki-chan," Hinata said and Sasuke forced himself to stop imagining her on his bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She didn't do well on their dance presentation," Hinata explained sadly. "So she's a little unhappy now. I tried talking to her but she looks really down. Maybe if you tell her that it was fine she'll feel better?"

_What am I supposed to say?_ Sasuke thought that the whole 'dance presentation' was stupid anyway. But he remembered Miyuki's excitement the moment she woke up, not to mention the fact that she'd been practicing diligently all week.

"Why didn't she do well? She practiced all week," he pointed out.

"Maybe you should just see for yourself," she handed him the camera. "Just don't freak out, ok?"

Freaking out was far from Sasuke's mind 10 minutes later. He was enraged. "What the fuck is this?"

Hinata flinched. "F-from what Miyuki-chan's teacher told me, that boy likes teasing her."

"Teasing her? He's bullying her!" he corrected indignantly.

"Sasuke," Hinata murmured, laying a hand on his shoulder, "calm down. That's how kids are."

He took a deep breath. "Did she cry?"

"No."

"Good." he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll go talk to her."

Miyuki was sulking on her bed with Mr. Fishy for company. She pouted when she saw her uncle and turned her head away. Not for the first time, Sasuke didn't know what to do. _Naruto is the expert when it comes to pep talks and all that shit about not giving up._ He cleared his throat.

"I saw your performance. You did really well." Sasuke couldn't blame Miyuki when she scowled even more. It sounded lame. If Naruto said that, it would be corny but never lame. "Look, who cares if you're not good in dancing? Uchihas are not dancers."

He sat next to her and turned on the camera he was still carrying. He cringed the first time he saw the video of Miyuki and her classmates dancing to some nursery rhyme. _Something about an old guy and a farm._ When he watched the video a few minutes ago, he wasn't paying attention and it took him 10 seconds to locate his niece amidst the costume-clad children. He noticed how the rest of her classmates were cheerful while Miyuki was serious and never smiled. Unlike the rest of her classmates, though, Miyuki looked absolutely amazing.

"What are you supposed to be? Monkey?" he asked teasingly. He also teased her about it that morning when he saw the chick costume.

"No!" Miyuki protested. "Chicken!"

He chuckled at her response but the smile was wiped off his face when the video caught the boy standing next to Miyuki pulling at her pigtail. Because of that, Miyuki lost her concentration and had a few missteps. Sasuke could feel his temper rising again as he watched that _boy_ pester his niece.

"How could you let that kid bother you?" he asked Miyuki. "You're an Uchiha. We don't get bullied. We are the bullies. If he bothers you again, punch him. I'll teach you martial arts."

Miyuki got up, hugged Sasuke and nestled against him.

Sighing, Sasuke patted her head awkwardly. "There will always be a next time so don't worry. And I will be there to watch your performance."

Miyuki lifted her head. "Really?"

"Yes, I'll be there." Sasuke thought of that boy. _Oh, yes. I'll definitely be there._

**xXx**

It was a cold evening in the Hyuuga household.

At least, they were cold to Sasuke. They only reserve their warm welcome to Miyuki. Sasuke didn't really care. It wasn't much of a big deal if they basically ignore him, however…

"Uncle Neji!" Miyuki exclaimed happily, engulfing Neji in a hug.

_That_ was a big deal. Sasuke clenched his jaw tight. It has been a few weeks already that Miyuki started referring to Hyuuga Neji as uncle and Sasuke still could not help but think how his niece has no sense of loyalty whatsoever. _Who stayed up all night with her? Who gave her all the candies she wanted? Who allowed her to eat junk foods? Who had to stay with her in the bathroom every time she did number 2? Yes, it was me. And yet she couldn't even call me uncle?_

"Stay for dinner," Hiashi told Sasuke stiffly. "You did drive all the way here."

Sasuke watched as Hiashi led Miyuki away without waiting for his reply.

"You're staying for dinner, r-right?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke always felt awkward having dinner with Hinata's family. He disliked awkward. "Father gave me a lot of paperwork to do."

"P-please stay. I… I have something to tell you."

Hinata started fidgeting with her dress. He noticed how nervous she was on their way here. "What is it?"

"Hanabi-chan said I s-shouldn't tell you…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Now he was really curious. "Tell me."

Sasuke followed her to one of the rooms. The Hyuuga ancestral house was huge. It was even bigger than the Uchiha manor but more traditional. Very traditional. The room in which Hinata took him in could be the study, judging from the file sitting on top of the center table. In a traditional house such as this, any room can be a living room, dining room, study, or bedroom. On the far side of the room was another sliding door made from paper and wood which Sasuke guessed led to the gardens.

Hinata sat down on the tatami floor gracefully. Sasuke could not help but stare. He never met anyone who could do that as elegantly as his mother. It should not have surprised him but it did. Hinata was raised by a traditional man in a traditional house so of course, sitting down on the floor smoothly should be nothing to her.

"Have a seat," she offered.

He took a sit opposite her._ When was the last time I sat down on a tatami floor? In our house, we will have couches._ Traditionally, Sasuke knew that parents continue living with their children when they get old. The responsibility usually fell to the eldest son however, since Hiashi has no son… _No, I won't have that. He can go live with Hanabi. I already have a house in mind. Once Hinata and I get married we – woah! Where did that come from?_

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked in concern. Apparently he uttered something out loud.

_I just thought of you. And marriage._ "Nothing. What is it you're going to tell me?"

"It's… it's about Miyuki-chan's mother."

All confusing thoughts about the M word left his mind to be replaced by that familiar enmity towards that person. "What about her?"

"Y-you said she was a p-prostitute," Hinata continued cautiously.

"Hn."

"U-uhm… h-how… a-are you s-sure?"

"I already told you the story."

"Y-yes but… it w-was j-just that one… uhm… e-encounter… how a-are you s-sure?"

"What are you saying? That I could be mistaken?"

She flushed. "N-n-no, just t-that… I a-asked Kiba-kun to l-look into Miyuki-chan's mother's past and… it t-turned out that s-she w-wasn't who you t-thought she was… S-she wasn't a p-prostitute."

"You did what behind my back?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Hinata flinched from the coldness of his voice and the hardness in his eyes. She knew that he was trying to control his anger. "It… it w-wasn't m-my intention to g-go b-behind your back. I – I am s-sorry f-for that but I d-did it for Miyuki-chan."

"Whatever you found out will never change anything."

"Miyuki-chan deserves to know the truth. What are you going to tell her when she starts asking about her mother?"

Sasuke got to his feet. "I have no idea. But until that time comes, I will always refer to her as a gold-digging prostitute."

"But she wasn't!" she insisted strongly, getting to her feet as well. She picked up the file from the table. "Just read this please."

"Fuck that," growled Sasuke. "No piece of paper will change the fact that that woman ruined my family."

"Aren't you being a little unfair?"

"Unfair? What do you think it is that you did? You went behind my back to have that woman investigated and now that you proved me wrong, what do you expect me to do? Whether it's the truth or not, it will never change anything."

"Yes, it will change something. Your perception of her. When Miyuki-chan asks about her, are you going to teach her to hate her own mother?"

Sasuke turned his back on her. "You shouldn't have done that. It wasn't any of your business. I'm taking Miyuki back. We can't stay for dinner, after all."

Hinata didn't know how long she stood motionless after Sasuke stormed out. She was brought back to reality when Hanabi came bursting in.

"What happened? Sasuke charged in looking like a madman and told Miyuki-chan that they're leaving. Well, more like ordered her. Anyway, Niichan asked for an explanation but Sasuke just said they're leaving like he's some broken record. He literally dragged Miyuki-chan away! And the poor kid was crying so Niichan got furious – I thought he's going to hit that asshole – but father stopped him. What is going on?" Hanabi stopped at the sight of her sister. "Neechan… are you okay?"

"We broke up."

* * *

_October 15, 2012 – Before you guys throw stuff at me for that and not updating for so long I just want to say THANK YOU for your patience and your lovely reviews! Almost 500! Wow! THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_It's been 2 years and we are nearing the end *sadface*. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I regret to admit that I was kind of lost writing this chapter, though. I had to read from the start, lol! It was fun reading it all over again and in a weird way I was kind of surprised that I'm that funny haha! I had everything planned out but I didn't write them down so I kind of forgot some stuff…_


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I own Naruto so that 'he' is still with us...

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Sasuke knew that Hinata had been in his house again. He didn't have to check the CCTV or ask anyone. He sighed, looking at the couch. Hinata has certain habits. _Like how she always, always left her cellphone behind._

"Hinata," muttered Miyuki, clinging at Sasuke's leg.

"I know."

He ignored the cellphone and continued making his way in the house. It has been almost 2 weeks since he stormed out of the Hyuuga residence with Miyuki in tow. According to Gaara (who was in the house every time Hinata dropped by), Hinata seemed to be under the notion that Sasuke broke up with her. Sasuke didn't know where she got that idea however, he was not in any hurry to deny anything. Not yet. He was still feeling a little betrayed by what Hinata did. Despite her best intentions.

"Did you eat dinner already?" he asked the child hanging on his leg as he climbed up the stairs.

"Yes! Panda-chan cook!"

"What did Gaara cook?" After the whole 'Uncle Neji' thing, Sasuke would not allow Miyuki to call anyone uncle until she called him Uncle Sasuke.

"Rice! And pig!"

"Pork," he corrected. "Was it delicious?"

"No!"

Sasuke laughed out loud. All the stress from work and Hinata would disappear every time he and Miyuki spent a little time together. He lifted Miyuki up to his bed. "My cooking is better, right?"

"No!"

His smile vanished in an instant. _She's too honest for her own good._ Before he could say anything else, Miyuki dashed out of the room. "Where is she going?"

He was taking his shoes off when Miyuki came back. She handed Sasuke a piece of paper and an envelope. The day's lesson was on the piece of paper and it had 5 stars. Perfect score. He patted Miyuki on the head. "Good girl."

Miyuki grinned.

He opened the envelope next. It was an invitation for a class presentation. Sasuke cringed inwardly. Hinata was normally the one who attended anything that would require the presence of a guardian in that school but since they were not exactly friendly these days, Sasuke was apprehensive.

"Another presentation?" he asked, exasperated. "Is that school training you kids for Broadway?"

Miyuki shook her head. "No."

"What are you going to be this time? A grasshopper?"

"No!" she stomped her foot angrily. "What we will grow up!"

"What you will be when you grow up?"

"Yes!"

"That's simple. Tell them you'll be the next CEO of the KONOHA Corp."

"No! I paint! Like Papa!"

Sasuke paused for a moment. Itachi would support his daughter's dream. Fugaku would go ballistic if he found out. Hinata would encourage her to pursue her dream. Sasuke looked at his niece. _She's five years old. There's still plenty of time for her to realize other dreams._ Sasuke didn't know what to say. But one thing's for sure, he would not let history repeat itself.

"But your drawings suck."

**xXx**

The next day, Sasuke scowled at the school gate in front of him. He hated participating in this kind of stuff. If it wasn't for the fact that Miyuki might be the only kid who doesn't have anyone to support her, he would have bailed out and let Gaara attend on his behalf. And of course, he would not be in this situation if Hinata was here. She called last night and told Gaara (who told him) that she could not make it today because she was going to see a friend. _It's about time she starts seeing other people,_ Gaara added unhelpfully. Sasuke glared.

_What could be more important than watching a bunch of 5-year-olds talk about their future careers? Where's she going? Who's she going to meet? She's not going to meet that poor excuse for a prospective fiancée, right?_ Before the whole investigation fiasco, Hiashi had been pressing her to meet up with Marechiyo Omaeda and to apologize for the engagement's cancellation. Sasuke was not jealous of course. Why must he be jealous of that big oaf?

"You look like you're about to strangle someone." Gaara remarked impassively. "Thinking about Hinata and her… date?"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

"Bad Sasuke!" Miyuki piped happily. She was holding Sasuke and Gaara's hands and been swinging between them.

"Sasuke's a bad boy." Gaara agreed.

By the time the threesome reached Miyuki's classroom, Sasuke was barely hanging on to what remained of his limited patience. Gaara wanted to come along. Sasuke was not sure about that. Gaara wasn't exactly sociable. Sasuke only agreed because Hinata asked the guy to videotape Miyuki. That and the fact that his friend hasn't been out of the house for weeks. Sasuke figured Gaara needed to see the sun once in a while. _Before Miyuki called him Dracula-chan._

The door to Miyuki's classroom burst open and out came her boisterous teacher.

"Good morning, Miyuki-chan!" she was looking at Sasuke though, all smiles and fluttery eyes. "Can I just say, Uchiha-san, this is such a pleasant surprise. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you – and Miyuki-chan, of course – from the windows. You haven't visited us since forever! How are you?"

_Trying hard not to puke,_ Sasuke thought. He glanced inside the classroom. It was already packed of students and their parents. Everyone was busy to notice them. "Are we late?"

"Oh, no! Not at all! They were early," she finally noticed the stoic Gaara. "And who might this be?"

"Miyuki's pet." Sasuke answered dispassionately as Miyuki dashed inside.

Gaara rolled his eyes while the teacher let out a shrill laugh. Without waiting for an invitation, Sasuke stepped inside the classroom. The teacher fussed over him and offered the seat right beside her desk. Sasuke ignored her and chose to sit at the very back of the classroom. It wasn't as crowded. There were only two men, looking like it was their first time being here. Sasuke took the chair at the far corner.

"What a cheerful person." Gaara commented as he sat down beside Sasuke. He watched the teacher usher in more parents who just arrived. "She likes you."

Sasuke scoffed, not taking his eyes away from his niece who was sitting at the very front. Miyuki turned, looked around and when she spotted him, she smiled and waved. Sasuke raised a hand in return. Miyuki then waved at Gaara but he didn't notice her because he was now busy with the camera. Sasuke nudged him.

"What?"

"Miyuki's waving at you." Gaara looked up and waved at Miyuki. Sasuke noticed the two men smiling at them.

"You have a lovely daughter," said the guy with gray hair and spectacles.

"She's not my daughter." Sasuke informed them with a sigh. He was getting tired of people assuming he was the father.

"Oh, I thought because she looks like you, you guys might have had a surrogate." Gray-haired explained. The guy beside him was nodding his head. "I'm Yukito and this is Touya. We just moved in the neighborhood last month with our daughter. That's her over there. It's been awesome so far. People are not judging us or anything. And that's what we want for our daughter, a normal and happy childhood. What about you guys? How has it been for you?"

"We're not gay." Gaara muttered bluntly. Sasuke buried his face in his hand in mortification. Subtlety was never Gaara's thing.

The guy named Yukito gave an awkward chuckle. "You're not? I'm sorry! I thought… oh, gosh! I'm really sorry!"

"It's fine." Sasuke assured. "But no, we're not. I have a girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Gaara shared impassively.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. This is Sabaku Gaara."

"I live at his house."

"Only because he's too stingy to get his own place."

"Money is not the problem." Gaara muttered. "It is lonely to live alone. Nothing is more fun than sharing a drink with my friends in just our boxers."

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to strangle his friend. However, before he could act out the impulse to do so, the teacher announced the start of the class. All the adults remained quiet as they observe the way their kids behave in class. Miyuki in particular, Sasuke was proud to see, was well-behaved and focused. She never raised a hand to answer a question but she seemed content to just listen and watch her classmates do silly things. There was one kid who could not sit still. He kept turning around, disturbing other kids, and he's very loud. Most of the adults seem to find his antics funny. Sasuke was reminded of Naruto.

As the class progressed, Sasuke was surprised that he was enjoying himself. It was endearing to hear children talk about the future. To them, the world was bright and full of sunshine. _These kids don't know how cruel life could be,_ Sasuke thought wistfully. Miyuki stood up and walked to the front. With a pang, Sasuke realized that his niece already knew what it was like.

Miyuki held up a painting she made. "I want to be a painter. I love to draw… and paint. I will paint to bring hap-happiness to people… and I want my father and mother in heaven to be proud."

Sasuke was surprised to hear his niece talk so fluently. As Gaara took a video, Sasuke was on his feet and clapped the loudest. He was the only one there who knew how far she'd come, how much she improved. At that moment, Sasuke decided that Miyuki's free to be whoever she wanted to be. If that means she's going to be happy from here on – no more post-traumatic stress, no more nightmares. _She's fine, Itachi. She's doing fine._

**xXx**

"When are you going to stop being an asshole and forgive Hinata-chan already?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a cold glance. "Mind your own business."

Naruto jumped to his feet and exclaimed, "YOU –!"

Miyuki sneezed.

He already forgave her. But truth be told, Sasuke was nervous. He didn't know what he should say. He acted like an oversensitive s-o-b that day. He supposed a sorry would suffice but he felt as though he should not be the only one who should apologize. It was a complicated situation.

"Don't pressure him into doing something he's not yet ready to do." Gaara advised calmly. He was uploading the video from the morning's activity on the laptop.

Miyuki sneezed again.

"What's your problem, anyway?" Sasuke asked the fuming blond who arrived in his house in a foul mood.

Naruto sat down again with a pout. "Sakura-chan… she's giving me a hard time these days…"

"Is she pregnant?" Gaara asked out-of-the-blue. Naruto sputtered nervously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"H-how did you know?!"

"So it's true." Gaara smirked.

"Hey! You guys are not supposed to know yet! She's organising this dinner next week and she's going to announce it there. Don't tell her I told you!"

"Idiot," Sasuke said, "you didn't tell us anything."

Naruto blinked owlishly then laughed out loud. "That's right! I didn't! But you guys should pretend you didn't know, ok?"

"Whatever."

"And until then, you have to make things right with Hinata-chan. Sakura-chan expects her to be there."

Miyuki sneezed again. Sasuke frowned as he looked at his niece playing in the middle of the living room. "Miyuki, stop playing with Mr. Fishy. It must be dirty. And cover your mouth when you sneeze."

She sneezed again. Naruto went over to her. "You okay, Miyuki-chan? She must be coming down with something."

Sasuke sat up straight. "You sure? Check if she's hot."

Naruto felt Miyuki's forehead as he gathered the sniffing child in his arms. "Nope… Do you want some tea, Miyuki-chan? Let's go. Let's drink tea."

Gaara got up on his feet. "Take over. When it's done uploading, transfer the video to Hinata's phone."

"Where are you going?"

"I want some tea."

Sasuke watched the three leave the room. Sighing, he glanced at Hinata's phone beside the laptop. _It's not like I'm snooping around or anything like that,_ he told himself as he picked it up. _Seriously… she didn't even put a password._ He smiled as he browsed through pictures of her and Miyuki. He stared longingly at Hinata's picture but one particular image made his heart flutter – a picture of him sleeping. _When did she get this? Is she missing me the way I'm missing her?_

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed from the doorway. "I gotta go. Miyuki-chan doesn't look well."

Sasuke jumped to his feet. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's flu," he answered as Sasuke rushed past him. "She's upstairs! Give her lots of fluids! Call if something happens!"

Sasuke raised a hand to say he heard. Naruto wondered if he should stay. _Nah, Sakura-chan's the doctor not me. Besides, Sasuke can handle it._

**xXx**

By 9pm that night, Miyuki's fever reached 39.5°C and Sasuke was in a panic. He's been trying to lower her temperature with cold compress and gave her tepid sponge bath but still…

"Her fever's not going down." Sasuke said, trying to keep his voice even. "I'm taking her to the hospital."

Gaara nodded. He patted his friend on the shoulder in reassurance. "Stay with her. I'll prepare the car."

Before he could take another step, however, Miyuki started shaking and twitching on the bed. Gaara was shocked still for a second. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He witnessed it happen to adults before. But to see a 5-year old girl shaking and twitching like that was a scary sight.

"What should we do, Sasuke?" he asked worriedly. But Sasuke looked lost. He was pale and shaking too as he stare at his niece. "Sasuke!"

Cursing, Gaara went over to the bed and laid the still shaking Miyuki to her side. He took out his phone from his pocket and called Sakura.

"Come on… answer!"

After 3 rings, Sakura finally answered. _"What is it, Gaara?"_

"Miyuki's having a seizure."

"_WHAT?!"_

"Her temperature is 39.5°C and she just started shaking… about a minute ago." Sakura then began shouting instructions on the phone. "She's already lying on her side. No breathing difficulty… she still looks flushed. And the shaking is starting to subside."

"_That's good, that's good. Naruto, get the car! I'm dispatching an ambulance there right now. Where's Sasuke, by the way?"_

Gaara glanced over the still figure by the bed. Sasuke looked scared as shit. "I think he's in shock."

* * *

_February 14, 2013 – First of all, Happy Valentine's Day to everyone. Cheers to all the single ladies out there._

_Second, I have suffered a massive writer's block for this story (I would stare at the blinking line for 5 minutes) and I AM FREAKING GLAD TO BE BACK! I love it when the creative juices are flowing._

_Third, Miyuki's fine. Don't worry. I won't do anything to her that will make the readers of this story want to hunt me down._

_Fourth, speaking of readers hunting down the writer, I follow the manga every week and I am still pissed at Kishimoto. I can't even write his name without crying. I mean, who does that a week before Christmas huh? Anyway…_

_Fifth, THANK YOU SO MUCH! All your reviews are wonderful and always bring a smile to me. It means a lot. ^^_

_Sixth, these days I'm re-watching Card Captor Sakura after 12 years and I just recently understood the 'real deal' between Touya and Yukito. When I was 15 I didn't know what yaoi is, hahahaha! Ah, innocence…_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: If Naruto's mine, I wouldn't tease the fandom with a suspicious foot. It'll be a suspicious butt.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Uchiha Sasuke never liked hospitals.

The first time he set foot in a hospital was when he was six years old. His paternal grandfather was dying and Fugaku wanted Itachi and Sasuke to say their goodbyes. Sasuke was very young then so he didn't quite understand what was going on. He did feel scared when he saw his grandfather lying on the hospital bed and felt even more horrified when the old geezer asked for a hug. Sasuke wasn't close to his grandfather so that hug was a bit awkward.

The last time Sasuke was in a hospital was when Itachi died and Miyuki became his responsibility. He lost an important person but gained a new one that day. _And now Itachi's daughter is in here_, Sasuke thought as he buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what to feel. He was worried, scared, guilty and lost all at the same time. He couldn't help feeling those things despite the doctor's assurance.

"Most seizures are not serious," the doctor said earlier. "and most children who have one seizure will never have another. Miyuki-chan had what we call fever seizure. It can occur in children who have a rapid increase in body temperature. After a fever has reached a high temperature, the risk of a seizure is probably over. Fever seizures can be frightening but they are not usually harmful to the child and do not cause long-term problems such as brain damage, intellectual disabilities or learning problems."

Sasuke glanced back at his sleeping niece. He never felt this helpless in his entire life. For the past couple of hours, all he could do was something he has never done before - pray. He prayed that nothing happens to Miyuki, that there won't be any effect to her brain by that seizure and that it really was a one-time only. Sasuke didn't think he could handle seeing his little niece suffer from another seizure again any time soon. Just witnessing it once was enough to induce a fear so strong it rendered him useless. _Thankfully Gaara was there. I should give him a present or something_.

Sasuke was contemplating gift ideas when a timid knock came from the door. The relief he felt was so overwhelming that he just sat there staring as Hinata stepped inside the room, her eyes focused on Miyuki.

"H-how is she?" Hinata asked worriedly, hesitating by the doorway.

Sasuke let go of Miyuki's hand and stood up. "The doctor said not to worry. She's going to be fine."

Hinata nodded. "That's... That's good." A pause. And then finally she looked up at Sasuke. "I'm sorry - " she started but before she could say more, Sasuke walked over to her in two long strides and engulfed her in a bone-crushing embrace.

"No. I'm sorry." Sasuke breathed against her hair. He smiled as Hinata hugged him back. "I'm sorry. It was my fault."

Hinata didn't say anything but she kept patting Sasuke on the back and he understood. "Are you okay?" she asked softly after a while.

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at the face he didn't know he would miss so much. "I'm okay now."

**xXx**

Sasuke stared at his girls affectionately. Miyuki was still sound asleep. Hinata was curled up on the couch. He probably looked like a creep, watching her sleep, but it was fine since she was his girlfriend. He frowned. _She is still my girlfriend, right? I have to talk to her about it later_.

The door opened and Gaara came in. "You look like shit." He said without so much as a good morning. Ignoring my glare, he stepped closer and dropped a bag next to me. "I packed your best pair of jeans, your immaculate white shirt and a cute little boxer. You're welcome."

"How did you even know which is my best pair of jeans?" Sasuke asked quietly, grabbing and opening the bag. He started taking out Miyuki's clothes and prepared them for when she woke up. She was in her pajamas.

"You're not changing clothes?" Gaara asked.

"Why? Do I smell?"

Gaara shrugged. "I just figured you might want a change of clothing."

"I'm fine. But thanks." Sasuke muttered, clearing his throat. _This is awkward_. He forced himself to look Gaara in the eyes. "For the clothes. And for last night. Thank you."

"No problem. We share the same birthday, after all." Gaara said seriously. He finally noticed Hinata sleeping on the couch. "I'll go get you guys some breakfast."

Sasuke watched in amusement as Gaara left the room with an air of self-importance. They were all surprised to learn last night that Gaara and Miyuki shared the same birthday. Gaara was so pleased._ I hope the similarity ends there_, Naruto had muttered.

A movement from the bed caught Sasuke's attention. Miyuki was stirring and he rushed to her side just as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, kiddo." He murmured, feeling her forehead. A nurse checked in on her half an hour ago and told him that Miyuki's fever had gone down. "How are you feeling?"

Miyuki blinked up at him owlishly and looked around the unfamiliar room. Her gaze landed on Hinata. "Hinata-chan!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke shushed her. "She's tired. We stayed up late because we were worried about you."

Miyuki sat up, looking at her uncle. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he told her, gathering her in a hug. "It wasn't your fault. Just... Just don't get sick again, okay?"

"Okay!" Miyuki piped.

Sasuke chuckled as he pulled back. He stroke her face gently. She was not pale anymore. She looked lively and happy. _As she should be_. He then felt overwhelmed with emotion. "I love you, Miyuki."

Miyuki threw her little arms around Sasuke's neck. "Miyuki love Uncle Sasuke!"

Sasuke was choking. Not because of Miyuki's tight embrace. She finally called him uncle.

* * *

_February 27, 2014 - Sloppy and short chapter, I know. It's been a year. I'm sorry. I probably don't deserve your forgiveness but it's still February and it's my birthday month so...just a little forgiveness?_

_For those who doesn't know, I don't have a laptop right now. I miss it so bad. It was there that I discovered this amazing site and where I wrote my first ever fanfic. Anyway, I won't whine so much about how messy my life is these days._

_THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY PATIENT READERS! You guys are awesome! Yes, we are reaching the last few chapters. I know how it's going to end (I have ideas that I'm still unsure of) but it's the getting there and the little holes that I still need to figure out. Again, thank you so much!_


End file.
